BRONYFICADO
by elenahedgehog
Summary: UN BRONY UN CONEJITO Y UN MUNDO DE MAGICOS PONYS Y MUCHA INOSENCIA Y CALENTURA. que pasaria si un brony con mucho sexapil llega al mundo de equestria?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de MLPFM, ni de sus personajes así que por favor no me juzguen… cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia o fue apropósito según lo que se me ocurra…. Cualquier elemento como música o personajes de otras series no son de mi propiedad solo los agrego por que me parecen cool….

**Un brony en ponyville… 1**

La habitación estaba oscura, cuando de pronto algo se trepo en la cama, la durmiente forma en la cama no se percato de que algo se acercaba hasta que le "MARKUS MARKUS ES HOY ES HOY DESPIERTA DESPIERTA LO PROMETISTE" dijo una pequeña niña de rubio cabello y ojos azules, el durmiente abre los ojos y mira con enfado a la pequeña, entonces deja salir un resoplido y le sonrió "britany te he dicho miles de veces que yo trabajo hasta tarde y que no debes despertarme hasta que sean las 12 y miro en mi reloj y que sorpresa dicen las 8" dijo molesto jalando su cobija para tumbar a la niña de la cama y seguir durmiendo.

La niña llora y entra de golpe una mujer de elegantes ropas "arriba haragán, te dije que hoy llevarías a las chicas al carnaval de juguetes a comprarle sus ponys" dijo ella pateando la cama "mira monique cierto? Puedes ser la nueva esposa de papa, y puedes traer a tus hijas y alas que tuviste con el a esta casa que el me había dejado para vivir y adueñarte del lugar, pero eso no te hace mi dueña, no lo eres y nunca lo seras, solo acepte llevar a las mocosas a ese lugar para comprar figurillas de acción para mi colección" dijo levantándose mostrando que estaba en pantaloncillo, la mujer saco rápidamente a su hija del lugar y cerrando la puerta le grita "mira mocoso mientras yo sea la señora de SACARIAS EDMONDO tu aras lo que diga o hare que tu padre te saque a patadas" grito "me oíste mocoso?" "si y también te escucho mi radio grabador…. Me pregunto que pensara mi padre si le envio esta grabación" dijo y solo escucho el sonido de ahogamiento desde afuera de la puerta.

"mucho mejor" dijo el y se dispuso a cambiarse, se ducho y bajo ya listo… el era MARKUS DEMIAN EDMONDO el hijo varon único de SACARIAS EDMONDO un rico y magnánimo hombre de negocios dueño de una gran compañía japonesa de tecnología… el no quería tener que ver nada con el pues según el era un hijo ilegitimo que tuvo con otra mujer siéndole infiel a su mujer en su primer matrimonio, pero al no haber tenido hijos lo adopto quitándoselo a su madre la cual después se caso con alguien y ya no quería saber nada de Markus… el odiaba a todos, odiaba a todos y a todo, porque no podía el vivir en un mundo sin nada de lo sucio de la humanidad, el detestaba todo, solo se metía en la música y la tecnología, la magia le era divertido, y la lectura en especial escribir novelas.

Un dia cuidando a sus hermanitas vio una serie que le abrió los ojos… vei en casa de su abuela cuando el era pequeño porque no había cable y era un canal que agarraba era una de las pocas caricaturas que se daban en el canal… my Little pony tales… y ahora estaba siendo testigo de una nueva serie de my Little pony… MY LITTLE PONY FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC… observo un capitulo donde nadie le hacia caso a una personaje llamada Pinkie pie sobre unas moscas llamadas parasprites… le pareció tan ridículo todo el argumento pero no podía dejar de ver los gestos, la animación, era genial… bajo por internet toda la primera temporada y se volvió un total adicto…

A partir de ese momento se volvió un BRONY….

Coleccionaba figuritas, las hacia y tenia toda la serie original con discos con escenas extra o editadas, tenia los comics y todo elemento de pony… su forma de vestir favorita era salir con sus camisas negras que tenían las cutei marks de las mane six la de rainbow era su favorita y la de twilight también era un luna fan… derpy le era muy adorable… fluttershy le era una ternurita…, todas las mane six, luna y derpy e incluso la misma celestia le recordaban a sus hermanas, la mayor margaret era como celestia siempre muy maternal a sus 18 años, Rarity era como anastasia de 16 siempre elegante pero dulce, luna era como sophia la que seguía de 14, las gemelas rita y angela de 12 eran como rainbow y applejack, twilight era como maryann de 10 siempre lista y metida en sus libros, fluttershy era como romina de 8 calmada y dulce pero sensible y callada, Pinkie era como britany de 6 pequeña escandalosa y animada… y por ultima derpy le recordaba a su hermanita menor de 4 torpe pero adorable y siempre sincera y nada la abatía del todo y siempre quería ayudar…

Cielos sentía mucha relación empática con todas, el a sus 20 años pronto a cumplir 21 era el niñero de esas 9 pesadillas que eran sus hermanas… pero no le caen mal del todo a excepción de que las 9 se peleaban por su atención… según su padre ellas tenían una fijación por el hermano mayor, un dia en una reunión familiar su abuela paterna le dijo que vivirá un infierno, ella fue la única chica en un hogar de varones y todos eran unos fieras en contra de todo varón que se acercaba a ella y que si un chico es horrible una chica es peor…

A sus 20 años el nunca había tenido una novia formal, sus hermanas las espantaban… se sentía frustrado, el tenia un plan, había ahorrado mucho dinero, todo lo que su padre le enviaba desde que era niño, y cuando cumplió 18 lo metió en una cuenta, no era tonto, saldría de esa casa una vez que cumpliera los 21… detestaba esta vida de infierno, hostigado por su madrastra rechazado por su madre, molestado por sus 9 pesadillas fastidiosas y nunca dejado en paz por su padre… un dia no aguanto mas solo faltaban 3 dias para su cumple años y el se escapo….

Tomo solo lo necesario para sobrevivir en un mundo al aire libre y en especial ropa que no mostrara nada brony… lo patearían… se fue en su patineta y partió al mundo, y para su defensa traia una espada sin filo pero dolia un infierno el ser golpeado con ella y una pistola de balas de goma… ademas de peperspray… no era tonto.

Paso una semana y esperaba una alaraca pero nada paso… asi que se fue al parque… allí encontró a uno sujetos maltratando a un conejito "oigan ustedes metanse con alguien de su tamaño" saco su espada y se enfrento a los brabucones que traían tubos de metal y cadenas, les dio una paliza y estos salieron corriendo "NOS LAS PAGARAS NINJA BOY" "SOY SAMURAI IGNORANTES" dijo y se acerco al agonizante animalito, lo tomo en brazos, "tu también estas solo en este mundo amiguito? No te preocupes yo estaré contigo hasta el final" dijo llevándoselo.

Se refugiaron en un hueco en la base de un árbol… el le dio primeros auxilios a el conejito y se quito la chaqueta para envolverlo y protegerlo del frio, a la mañana siguiente el se fue y lo llevo a un veterinario… "amigo mío le salvaste la vida, estará bien mientras descanse" Markus sonrio, y se fueron, no podía hospedarse en ningún hotel esas cosas tienen cámaras de seguridad y si lo buscaban lo encontrarian por ese medio, asi que tampoco irse en avión o en tren, asi que decidió viajar en autobús… asi salió en busca de su hogar… a lado de su nuevo amiguito "creo que te llamare ANGEL, que te parece?" el conejito lamio su mano y movio las orejitas "creo que te gusto" dijo sonriendo y asi el par de viajeron inicia su vida juntos…

Tres meses después…

Markus estaba muy feliz con su vida de justiciero trotamundo, era divertido, y su acompañante era un conejito muy listo, para despertarlo cada mañana lo pateaba en la cara, y para decirle que tenia hambre lo mordía… eran inseparables, traia una chaqueta militar, con una camisa negra desmangada y pantalones de mezclilla, su cabello negro estaba algo largo y en picos hacia atrás, sus castaño miel tomaban con el sol una tonalidad rojiza increíble, eran muy hermosos, su madre era de ascendencia japonés de linaje samurái, y su padre un ingles… se conocieron cuando su padre por negocios comercio con su abuelo en japon, tuvieron amoríos, el papa ya estaba casado, se divorcio, lo adopto, su mama se caso lo olvido, y su padre se volvió a casar con una mujer con hijas y tuvo mas… fin de la historia.

El amaba su nueva vida y tenia a un gran amiguito, siempre hiban viajando de lugar en lugar, hasta que un dia hubo una enorme tormenta, "rayos y no hay pueblo o granjas cerca" dijo Markus, angel salto fuera de su bolsillo y se fue corriendo, "ANGEL REGRESA ES UNA TORMENTA; ANGEL REGRESA" y salió tras de el, fue cuando escucho lobos, un eco escalofriante pero extrañamente familiar, acompañado de golpeteos familiares, pero el lo ignoro, encontrar a angel era su prioridad…

"ANGEL DONDE ESTAS?" dijo mirando por el lugar y lo diviso sobre un tronco que cruzaba un desfiladero, el golpeaba con su pata el tronco "ESTAS LOCO ME CAERE" el conejito salió corriendo y el se cruzo sin dudarlo mas, siguió al conejito por el bosque hasta que lo vio meterse en un arbusto en la base de una enorme roca con forma de la cabeza de cierta estatua en cierta biblioteca que el recordaba de una cierta serie de ciertos cuadrúpedos…

Sacudió la cabeza y se quito su chaqueta se la amarro en la cintura, se puso su bolso de deportes en la espalda con la tira cruzada por el pecho y sujeto su cabello en una coleta, tomo su estada y se asomo en el arbusto, vio que había un agujero y resoplo "lo que hago por ti ángel pero me las pagaras cuando te atrape" dijo el y se arrastro por el oscuro túnel…. Entonces sintió una corriente de aire y de pronto empezó a caer en un vórtice de oscuridad "DEMONIOS" grito cuando iba cayendo….

-*/-*/-*/-/-**/-*/*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/*/- */-*/-/*-

Elenahedgehog: uhhhhhh este personaje me gusta mucho cualquier parecido con algún personaje de algún show anime es mera coincidencia o solo por que el estilo del personaje me pareció muy cool y pienso que seria un buen referente para los anime fanáticos….


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de MLPFM, ni de sus personajes así que por favor no me juzguen… Cualquier elemento como música o personajes de otras series no son de mi propiedad solo los agrego por que me parecen cool….

**Un brony en ponyville… 2**

Markus desperto adolorido pero al parecer intacto, se vio en una especio de agujero, miro a su alrededor, parecía el fondo de un poso, asi que decidió que lo mejor era salir de ahi y empezó a trepar las paredes, se puso sus guantes de cuero negro con los dedos libres para evitar lastimarse al afianzarse de las ramas y se puso sus botas militares negras.

Escalo por la pared hasta salir y se dio cuenta que parecía ser un viejo pozo, luego ojeo a su alrededor y fue cuando escucho un grito, se preparo saco su espada y dijo con firmeza "por dios santo y todos aya arriba, sangre de samurái que tengo no me falles ahora" dijo y salió corriendo rumbo al grito…

En otra parte de bosque una pequeña criatura morada corria por su vida, un monstruoso jabalí con alas de murciélago y garras de león y colmillos gigantescos lo seguía "AYUDENMEEEEE" gritaba el asustado, fue cuando tropezó con una roca, callo al pizo solo para ver a el jabalí saltar sobre el "AYUDAAAAA" cuando cubrió su cara pensó que seria su fin "DEJALO EN PAZ CERDO SOBRE ALIMENTADO" dijo una voz y el pudo ver como una criatura extraña le salto encima al cerdo antes de que lo alcanzara y del golpe que le dio el cerdo mutante salió volando para quedar estrellado contra una roca y caer noqueado al piso.

El pequeño ser morado miro a su salvador que se acerco al cerdo y con su pie lo pateo y el cerdo movió su pie en reacción "esta muerto?" dijo el ser morado "no, solo noqueado, no creo que se levante en un par de horas" dijo y miro a su alrededor y empezó a caminar lejos de él ser morado "oye espera quien eres, que eres, cómo te llamas, o como te llaman, de dónde vienes o viniste, oye espera a dónde vas?" Markus se paro, se dio la media vuelta y miro al ser morado que dio un paso hacia atrás al ver la mirada de Markus… parecía asesina… pero en realidad Markus estaba emocionadísimo.

MARKUS MENTE

Oh por dios es spike de my Little pony frienship is magic… oh por dios, sigue asi markus sigue actuando cool, o por dios manten la calma, manten la calma… DONDE RAYOS ESTOY….?

DE VUELTA EN LA REALIDAD

Markus guardo su espada "no sé cómo llegue aquí, o porque, solo sé que ando buscando a mi compañero" dijo y siguió caminando, spike parecía indeciso en seguirlo pero los aullidos lo hicieron dar unos pasos en su camino, "si quieres puedes venir conmigo, pero si me estorbas te dejare atrás" dijo Markus, spike sonrio y lo siguió pero estaba cojeando, markus lo vio, se paro y se desato su cabello y se acerco a spike, saco un parche analgésico de su mochila y se lo puso en la pata y la ato con su bandana "mejor?" dijo Markus "si gracias" "sube" le dijo poniendo su mochila para que se sentara en ella, asi que se metió en ella, parecía como si fuese un perro paseando en el bolso de su amo…

"me llamo spike por cierto" "soy Markus" dijo simplemente, pasaron un rato en silencio y Markus impresiono varias veces a spike saltando de roca en roca y corriendo con agilidad por el bosque "guau eres genial Markus, jamás conoci a alguien con dos patas que hiciera eso" Markus solo sonrio, entonces escucharon unos gritos "SON LAS CHICAS" dijo spike alarmado y me miro como rogando por ayuda, Markus cerro los ojos y dejo salir un resoplido, los abrió de golpe y saco su espada "sostente" dijo y empezó a saltar de rama en rama… por los arboles…

Fue cuando las vieron, eran twilight y fluttershy con angel entre las patas, al parecer las alas de ambas estaban cubiertas de un extraño pegoste verde por lo cual no podían volar….(oh si la alicornio twilight) estaban a punto de ser atacadas por unos timberwolfs, "AAAAHHHH" gritaron cuando algo cayo frente a ellas y asusto un poco a los timberwolf que se hicieron hacia atrás unos metros… parada frente a ellas estaba Markus con spike en la espalda sujetando el bolso de Markus "SPIKE" dijo twilight y el corrió cojeando a abrasarla, entonces el pequeño angel salió de entre las patas de fluttershy y brinco cojeando hasta donde estaba Markus y abraso su pierna "siempre metiéndote en lios angel?" dijo Markus…

Entonces Markus lo miro y angel estaba sangrando y markus lo miro y se empezó a enfurecer "kigh kiughhh.. (siseo aguantando el enojo) USTEDES SE ATREVIERON A DAÑAR A MI COMPAÑERO, BUENO PUES DEBO REGRESARLES EL FAVOR" dijo y se fue en contra de los timberwolfs "ESPERA" grito twilight "no te preocupes markus lo tiene controlado" dijo spike "Markus?" dijeron fluttershy y twilight y frente a sus ojos Markus libero el lado con filo de su espada y corto en pedazos a los timberwolfs…. Los pedazos gimiendo salieron saltando y arrastrándose de nuevo al centro del oscuro bosque… "eso les enseñara" dijo Markus sacudiendo su espada de forma genial antes de guardarla.

MENTE DE MARKUS

Oh por dios fluttershy y twilight la alicornio twilight…. Tan genialllllll… actua cool Markus mantente cool… no lo arruines, mantente cool…

FUERA DE LA MENTE

Markus tomo a angel que brinco difícilmente hasta subir a su mano… "parece que no puedes estar ni 5 minutos son meterte en problemas si no te vigilan verdad?" dijo Markus sonriéndole traviesamente y el conejito empezó a morder su pulgar con lagrimas en la mano "ouch, lo siento ok, siento mucho a ver tardado" y entonces angel abraso el dedo que acababa de morder y empezó a llorar chillando como juguete de hule… entonces Markus miro a las pony y miro en especial a fluttershy.

Fluttershy se sintió amendrentada por la prescencia de Markus, pero entonces el se acerco lentamente y le sonrio con dulcura "shhhh pequeña todo esta bien" dijo el y fluttershy se sintió extrañamente tranquila, entonces Markus tomo del morro del cuello a angel que no estaba muy felis por eso y se lo entrego a fluttershy… "hiba decir que era hora de ir a casa, pero creo que tu ya estas en casa" dijo y acaricio la cabeza de su pequeño amiguito "cuida esa pierna amiguito y evita el cerdo en tu vida" dijo Markus acariciando la cabeza de spike, y este se puso abochornado… Markus simplemente se dio la vuelta y se empeso a ir rumbo al interior del bosque.

Angel salto de la pata de fluttershy y corrió a agarrar la base del pantalón de Markus "suéltame angel, sabes que no me gustan las despedidas, estas en casa angel y eso es lo que importa" dijo Markus mirando con cariño al conejito que empeso a morderlo en la mano "ouch, suéltame pequeño salvaje" dijo Markus sonriendo, "espera Markus a donde iras?" dijo spike alarmado corriendo a alcanzarlo "no lo se con seguridad, creo que intentare volver a mi mundo, aunque me da lo mismo vagar en cualquiera, ya sea en esto o en el mio" dijo Markus… spike volteo a ver twilight mientras Markus regresaba a caminar hacia el bosque "señor Markus permítanos escoltarlo hasta el lugar de donde vino" Markus se detuvo.

Markus volteo a verla y le sonrio, "seria un honor" caminaron por largo rato angel en el hombro de Markus y spike en el lomo de twilight y fluttershy solo veía a angel como estaba en el hombro de Markus, siguieron caminando "digame señor Markus como es su mundo?" dijo twilight, Markus la ojeo "parecido a este pero mil veces mas oscuro y lleno de cosas horribles y el animal mas peligroso que puedes encontrar es a uno de mi especie" dijo el sonando aterrador "oh dios" dijo fluttershy "mi especie es la dominante y su peor enemigo es ella misma, a conquistado el planeta entero y todas las otras criaturas tiemblan bajo su pie, damos asco, por 100 de nosotros existe solo uno que cree que las demás criaturas tienen el mismo derecho que el humano y por cada 10 000 existe uno como yo, que creo que el humano es ruin y que el mundo estaría mejor si nos extinguiéramos" dijo el y angel lo mordió en la oreja "ouch, esta bien, esta bien ya no dire nada de no existir se que te molesta" dijo el hablándole a angel que le dio un sape en la nuca "pequeño revoltoso" dijo acariciando su cabeza.

"um… señor… Markus?" dijo temerosa fluttershy "si?" dijo el mirándola de reojo "um.. si no es molestia… um… como… conoció a angel?" dijo ella mirando a angel que estaba jugando con su cabello suelto "basta pequeña cosa peluda, ya te he dicho que con mi cabello no te metas" dijo el tomando a angel y colocándolo en la cabeza de fluttershy, el conejito le saco la lengua "en mi mundo había comenzado mi viaje de auto descubrimiento, sobre lo que deseo ser en mi vida y mientras buscaba un refugio de la lluvia en un bosquecillo mire a unos rufianes estar jugando con algo que por lo que se escuchaba estaba en un gran dolor, digamos que les devolví el favor" dijo sonriendo y poniendo su mano en la empuñadura de la espada.

las chicas parecían temerosas "las alimañas se fueron del lugar y yo tome a el pequeño, nos refugiamos en un árbol hasta que paso la tormenta, y desde entonces no me he podido desacer de el" dijo Markus sonriendo malévolamente a angel que le salto encima y lo empeso a meterse con su cabello "pero como supo que se llamaba angel?" dijo twilight "no lo sabia, solo lo nombre asi por que me parecía que esa palabra describía su esencia" dijo Markus y entonces llegaron a un lugar donde debían pasar por unas rocas muy separadas, twilight se teletransporto y fluttershy floto por el lugar, "espere señor Markus nosotras le ayudaremos…. Ah?" y Markus salto de roca en roca con mucha habilidad.

"no es acaso genial" dijo spike con ojos soñadores, entonces llegaron a un claro que al parecer había sufrido una avalancha "no" dijo Markus y salió corriendo y entonces las chicas lo siguieron "MARKUS DONDE ESTAS?" decía spike y lo vieron de rodillas frente a una pila de rocas, una gigantesca pila de rocas… "Markus?" dijo spike "aquí solía haber una especie de pozo, de ahí había yo salido a este mundo, al parecer la pared de roca colapso y cayó sobre el área" dijo levantándose y sacudiéndose los pantalones.

"twilight no podrías usar tu magia y levitar el escombro?" dijo spike, twiligth trato pero mas escombro caía y un pedazo hiba a aplastar a fluttershy y a twilight "TWILIGHT" grito spike pero Markus las tomo de la cintura y salto lejos del lugar… "estuvo cerca, será mejor irnos de aquí, el lugar parece muy débil al parecer el resto de la pared caera" dijo Markus y empezaron a caminar lejos del lugar "señor Markus muchas gracias por salvarnos" dijo fluttershy "muchas gracias por salvarnos técnicamente 2 veces el dia de hoy" dijo twilight, "no hay de que" "que haras ahora Markus el poso parece que quedo sepultado si no es que también destruido" Markus se detuvo y miro hacia atrás "no lo se, creo que vagar en busca de una forma de volver a mi mundo creo, aunque no es que en verdad tenga mucho por lo que regresar" dijo el en pose pensadora.

"no tiene familia?" dijo fluttershy "oh un hogar?" dijo twilight "oh un amigo?" dijo spike "no, en realidad no, mi único amigo era angel" dijo y el conejito se oculto en su cabello negro tratando de ocultar su bochorno "pero si angel es de este mundo me pregunto como llego al mio?" dijo mirando al conejito "bueno esa es la razón por la que estamos aquí, hace unos días yo hacia un conjuro en la biblioteca y entro fluttershy al tiempo y angel corriendo como loco empezó a saltar por el lugar y arrojo unas sustancias en mi poción que alteraron mi hechizo y abrió un portal que succiono a angel… me tomo tres dias descubrir que eran esos ingredientes pero me faltaba una planta que solo crese en el everfreeforest, quiero decir en este lugar, y vinimos por ella y fue cuando nos separamos por que hubo un temblor y los animales se volvieron locos, y pues nos separamos de spike y nos atacaron unas plantas carnívoras que nos escupieron una sabia a las alas y no pudimos volar ademas hay una gran influencia de magia extraña en este lugar y mi magia empezó a fallar… después de huir de las plantas nos encontramos a angel y pues usted sabe el resto" dijo twilight.

"crees poder hacer ese hechizo una segunda vez?" le dijo Markus "podría intentarlo pero fue un portal diminuto que solo duro unos segundos, necesitaría mas ingredientes y algunos son difíciles encontrar pero que con el tiempo podría reunirlos" dijo ella "bueno si a usted no le molesta esperar?" "no tengo prisa en regresar, me da igual estar aquí que alla" y entonces angel empeso a celebrar jugando en la cabeza de Markus "oye, ya basta cosa peluda" dijo dándosela a fluttershy, "angel esta muy feliz de que se quede un tiempo" dijo fluttershy sonriéndole a Markus y este le sonrio "OH OH TWILIGHT SE PUEDE QUEDAR CON NOSOTROS LE DARE MI CAMA" dijo spike con ojos rogadores "no deseo molestar" dijo el "no es molestia tenemos una cama extra" dijo twilight entonces angel le pega en la nuca a fluttershy "angel quiere ofrecer que se quede con nosotros igualmente" levante una ceja y angel y spike se estaban tirando dagas con los ojos, entonces Markus lo pensó mejor.

MENTE DE MARKUS

Ok esto es una encrucijada, tengo dos buenas opciones y esos dos estan locos por mi, como rechazar a uno sin que se sienta mal el otro…. Debo pensar lógicamente aquí…

LA REALIDAD

"angel se que quieres que me quede con ustedes, pero mi mejor opción de regresar a casa es estar con la señorita twilight y ayudarla" angel empeso a hacer rabietas "vamos angel oh por favor cariño" dijo fluttershy pero miro a Markus que ponía cara de molestia "sabes que hacer rabietas no funciona conmigo, ni ojos lagrimosos, ni tampoco el morderme" dijo Markus mirando en forma desinteresada la rabieta del conejito "asi que deja de culpar a la señorita fluttershy por no salirte con la tuya ahora… (el conejito cruzo los brasos y negó con la cabeza) DIJE::: AHORA" dijo en voz autoritaria y angel salto a el lomo de fluttershy y le empeso a dar besitos en la mejilla a fluttershy "lo se pequeño" dijo fluttershy "vaya si que puedes controlarlo" dijo "bueno tal vez en este mundo pasaron 3 dias pero en el mio pasaron 3 meses" dijo Markus y las chicas quedaron en shock…

"bueno, es hora de partir, no creo que los timberwolfs ni el cerdo volador sobre alimentado y las demás criaturas se queden tranquilas con nosotros invadiendo sus territorios después de la colmosion, estarán agresivas y alteradas por días" dijo Markus y se fueron caminando… las chicas muy pegadas a Markus por temor a las bestias pero extrañamente se sentían tranquilas con su presencia y por la forma dulce y tranquila en que les hablaba…

SPIKE POV

Este es el sujeto mas genial que he conocido, no se que sea un humano pero el es genial, nunca había visto a nadie de dos patas hacer las cosas que el hace… es tan genial, yo siempre quise un hermano mayor y el es tan genial…. Espero que twilight jamás encuentre el cómo devolverlo a casa y tal vez se quede con nosotros, … no spike no seas asi, el talvez el quiera volver a casa, pero pareció no importarle mucho… oh es tan genial….

TWILIGHT POV

No sé ni cómo ni por qué este personaje llego aquí pero realmente es intrigante, y lo mas intrigante es como no parece interesarle el volver a su mundo, realmente esta es una oportunidad única de analizar aun ser de otro mundo y a spike parece agradarle, bueno parece peligroso pero si nos quisiera hacer daño nos hubiese dejado a manos de los timberwolfs y a spike a manos de ese swinerbat, y lo que más me intriga, es saber porque mis piernas tiemblan cada vez que veo sus ojos… no es por miedo, porque extrañamente me siento muy segura con el… porque será?

FLUTTERSHY POV

Oh mi dios agradesco que mi angel aya vuelto sano y salvo y realmente el confía en ese señor Markus, parece intimidante y muy peligroso pero puedo sentir una gran bondad en su interior, a angel le agrada mucho, y en cierta forma yo también quería que se quedara con nosotros para pagar su gran amabilidad en cuidar a angel… cada vez que veo sus ojos me siento tranquila y a salvo, no tengo miedo pero mis piernas tiemblan y me pierdo en su mirada….

Los 5 caminaron por el sendero que los guiaría a ponyville y solo dios sabria que les depararía… y en especial teniendo a un broni en ponyville…

-*/-*/-*/-/-**/-*/*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/*/- */-*/-/*-

Elenahedgehog: uh esto se empieza a poner prometedor…..


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de MLPFM, ni de sus personajes así que por favor no me juzguen… Cualquier elemento como música o personajes de otras series no son de mi propiedad solo los agrego por que me parecen cool….

**Un brony en ponyville… 3**

Era de noche pasadas las 12 casi de mañana, las chicas caminaron hasta ponyville "fluttershy es muy tarde para que vuelvas a casa sola, que tal si tu y ángel se quedan con nosotros, ángel debe estar muy cansado en especial por su herida" "gracias twilight suena adorable" ángel salto y beso a twilight en la mejilla "si genial" dijo fingiendo una sonrisa spike… cuando llegaron a el árbol de twilight Markus se tuvo agachar para entrar pues era el doble alto que un pony la cabezas de las chicas llegaban a su cintura…

Cuando llegaron spike corrió a la cocina, markus se sentó a la mesa con angel en el hombro, mientras las chicas subían a limpiarse esa cosa verde… desde la cocina spike grito "DEBEN ESTAR HAMBRIENTOS EN UN MOMENTO TRAERE ALGO" dijo y trajo un tazon con frutas, una bandeja de panecillos y sándwiches de margaritas y ensalada de flores con paja fresca y heno… junto con jugo de naranja y una jarra de leche, y joyas las mas coloridas que encontró "sírvanse" dijo feliz "spike esto luce delicioso" dijo twilight sentándose en un cojin, "luce fantástico muchas gracias spike, di gracias angel" angel sonrio pero era fingida "mira Markus come una de estas gemas son deliciosas" Markus miro la comido dudoso…

"spike no creo que el coma gemas" dijo twilight "OH POR DIOS QUE TONTO, DIME MARKUS QUE TE GUSTARIA?" "yo podría ayudar a cocinar algo" dijo fluttershy "diganos en que consiste su dieta y veremos que podemos hacer fluttershy es especialista en especies de animales y creo que con sus conocimientos podremos pensar en algo" dijo twilight, Markus sonrio "no soy un animal salvaje" dijo sonriéndoles y las chicas se abochornaron "no quisimos insinuar eso lo sentimos" dijo fluttershy "es una broma señorita fluttershy, es comprensible, my especie es ovnivora lo que significa que nuestra alimentación es variada y adaptativa" dijo el "quiere decir que comes frutos, vegetales, minerales y…. otros animales?" dijo twilight… todos lo miraron fijo y el sonrio…

"asi es pero en mi mundo solo consumíamos animales que no poseían una mente evolucionada, pero como lo dije somos adaptativos, comemos lo que podemos obtener, por lo que veo mi alimentación de consumo animal puede estar muy bien cubierta con huevos y lacteos en este mundo" dijo y tomo una manzana y ángel se subió a su hombro, Markus mordió una parte de la manzana y le dio el bocado, y ángel se lo comió feliz… "disculpen es un habito, siempre que comia yo le convidaba a ángel" dijo y le dio el resto de la manzana… comieron amenamente…

Hasta que twilight empezó a hacerle preguntas… le pregunto sobre su mundo, sus costumbres y si todos eran como el "no… nadie es como yo… cada quien es único aunque a la ves seamos similares" "casi como aquí" dijo twilight "parecido pero puedo sentir que este mundo esta limpio" dijo el cerrando los ojos "a que te refieres con limpio?" dijo twilight "no siento la maldad del mio, y eso me hace sentir feliz, algo raro en mi" dijo Markus sonriendo… después de comer se fueron a dormir… Markus se durmió en la cama extra y fluttershy en la cama de twilight con ella, angel durmió con fluttershy no sin antes darle un enorme beso a Markus, spike le dio su mantita a Markus "por si te da frio" dijo el abochornado, "gracias spike" dijo acariciando su cabeza y spike se fue flotando con corazones a su cama… "BUENAS NOCHES A TODOS" dijo twilight y todos se dijeron buenas noches… Markus miro por la ventana… mañana seria un dia largo…

MARKUS POV

Oh dios esto es lo mas genial de toda mi vida, si este mundo es muy raro y sere un outcast o un bicho raro pero con el tiempo se acostumbrarían… este mundo es mucho mejor que el mio, podría buscar un trabajo y ganar algo de dinero… podría vivir aquí pacíficamente el resto de mis días… lo único es que me estaría condenando a una vida sin sexo…. Eso seria lo único que lo arruinaría… va…. para que tenerlo… ya tuve y fue sin mucha gracia, para eso existe la masturbación….. me conseguiré una casa propia y podre hacer lo que yo quiera… seria bueno, bueno si es que no veo el como regresar, no es que me emocione mucha la idea de volver a ese horrible mundo que es el mio… bueno a dormir…. Rayos no puedo dormir creo que saldré a ver un poco las estrellas…. FIN DE MENTE

Markus se levanto y salió al balcón y se durmió allí contemplando el cielo… "incluso la noche es mas hermosa aquí tanto que es casi una pena el dormir" dijo el mirando a la luna antes de dormir… se despertó momentos después debido a un grito y un lloriqueo "MARKUS DONDE ESTAS?" dijo un alarmado spike, Markus siguió recostado y escucho toda la alaraca, entonces las puertas del balcón se abrieron y angel le salto encima, el le sonrio y lo tomo en su mano y entro por la ventana, "no creen que es demasiado temprano para estar gritando, levantaran a los vecinos" "MARKUSSSS" gritaron alegres y spike se le lanso encima "PENSE QUE TE HABIAS IDO" dijo lloroso.

"por que me habría de ir cuando amablemente me invitaron a quedarme, ademas a donde iria?" "que hacias en el balcón?" dijo twilight "oh dios debes estar muriéndote de frio allí" dijo fluttershy, Markus sonrio "Sali a ver la luna y las estrellas siempre las veo antes de irme a dormir… pero creo que el sueño me gano" dijo Markus, "bueno ya es tarde ahora todos a dormir" dijo el sonriendoles, markus tenia dificultad en subir las escaleras con spike anclado en su pierna, "por que no duermes conmigo spike, mi cama es grande para mi solo" dijo guiñándole un ojo a las chicas, ellas sabían que spike se había encariñado mucho con el y por ningún motivo dormiría tranquilo de no estar seguro que el estaría en la mañana.

Se fueron a dormir, el pequeño spike se durmió de inmediato y Markus lo tapo con su mantita y le acaricio la cabeza hasta que estuvo profundamente dormido… y Markus lo siguió, por la mañana Markus despertó como era costumbre para el casi al medio dia, miro el reloj de su muñeca y en efecto eran las 12:30, dios como había dormido, se levanto y miro a su alrededor y como no vio a nadie tendio la cama, y en el respaldo encontró una notita que decía, el baño esta listo si deseas refrescarte, el sonrio y tomo su mochila y se fue al baño, que por supuesto el sabia muy bien donde estaba por ver tanto la serie… tomo su mochila y se fue a bañar… sin saber el bochorno que hiba a pasar…

Abajo las chicas ya habían llamado al resto de las mane six para hablar de su nuevo invitado, "EL ES TOTALMENTE GENIAL Y ES MUY VALIENTE Y FUERTE Y ANDA EN DOS PATA Y NO ES UN PONY Y ES SUPER GENIAL CON SU ESPADA Y SWISH SWUSH CORTO EN TROZITOS A ESOS TIMBERWOLF QUE HUYERON Y A ESE CERDO PELUDO LO NOQUEO DE UN GOLPE" decía spike emocionado "pero no es peligroso ese sujeto Markus darling?" dijo Rarity "se oye bastante cool para mi" dijo dash "yo creo que hay que tener cuidado con el por mas cool que sea aun asi parece en realidad una persona buena" dijo applejack "bueno hay que hacerle una fiesta de bienvenida, hay no puedo esperar para conocerlo" dijo emocionadísima Pinkie pie, "ahora esta arriba… probablemente durmiendo?" dijo spike cuando Pinkie subió corriendo al segundo piso, SANTO GUACAMOLEEEEEE" grito Pinkie y todas corrieron y vieron a Pinkie parada atónita un poco pasando el umbral del baño..

"Pinkie que haceeeeeessss?" dijo twilight y todas se quedaron perplejas con la imagen…

su cabello negro como el ebano con reflejos color café brillando con las suaves gotas que bajaban por el… su piel color crema ligeramente bronceada, sus brazos musculosos su pecho musculoso y lleno de adominales, sus piernas musculosas y torneadas siendo enmarcados por el vapor que envolvía el lugar… y sobre su corazón … algo que llamo grandemente la atención… una marca como una cuteimark…. Dos fénix formando un corazón, uno blanco y otro negro y justo en el medio de estos una espada samurái.

Pero lo que en verdad los dejo sin habla fue que justo debajo de su cintura una cosa que jamás habían visto, cuando sus ambar rojizos se conectaron con los de ellas, el terror se apodero de ellos, se metió en la tina inmediatamente y las miro perplejo, "que no se toca antes de entrar a un baño?" dijo el tratando de tragarse su enojo… las chicas seguían perplejas, afortunadamente spike llego en auxilio de Markus, "USTEDES SE ENOJAN SI YO QUIERO ENTRAR CUANDO SE ESTAN BAÑANDO EN GRUPO USTEDES QUE NUNCA USAN ROPA Y AHORA SE LO HACEN A MARKUS QUE SI USA TODO EL TIEMPO QUE VERGÜENZA" les dijo spike empujándolas fuera del baño y cerrándoles la puerta en la cara…

las chicas se recobraron y oyeron desde adentro "perdónalas Markus, a veces olvidan sus modales" "lo entiendo en mi antiguo mundo en mi infancia yo tenia que vivir en la misma casa que 9 mujeres créeme no tenia privacidad ni en mi propia habitación, estas escenas son bastante comunes para mi… solo que no imagine que se me quedarían mirando, eso si fue vergonzoso" dijo Markus y las chicas se fueron rojas a la sala… cuando Markus bajo spike lo presento "señoritas aquí esta el recién vestido Markus, no tienen nada que decir?" "lamento haber entrado al baño sin permiso" dijo Pinkie apenada, "lo sentimos Markus" dijeron las demás, Markus les sonrio "esta bien, no fue la gran cosa, lo que pasa es que mi rasa posee expuesto mucho de su ser ya que no tenemos pelaje asi que si es algo privado el ver el cuerpo sin ropa de uno de nosotros en especial algunas areas" dijo el y las chicas recordaron cierta aérea y se pusieron rojas, no sabían que era eso pero las hacia sentir la piel de gallina.

Platicaron largo rato e invitaron a Markus a comer algo a sugarcube corner para después enseñarle todo ponyville…

MARKUS MENTE

Lo imaginaba al igual que el episodio donde aparece secora o lo de la cuteipox se me quedan mirando como si fuese un adefesio, solo actuare cool y gentil con las chicas…

OFF MENTE

Caminaron un rato por la ciudad cuando la cola de Pinkie se sacudió "CUBRANSE LA COLA DE PINKIE SE SACUDE" grito applejack y todos buscaron refugio menos Markus, "MARKUS ESCONDETE" grito twilight pero el solo extendió los brazos y puff, cayo directamente en ellos derpy… los ponys que vieron aplaudieron ante el inesperado rescate "estas bien pequeña" dijo Markus de manera dulce y subyugante a derpy, derpy le sonrio y lo abraso "gracias señor por atraparme… derp" dijo y le dio un beso en la mejilla y asi le tomaron una foto para el daily pony…

"vaya Markus eres un héroe" dijo dash "bueno yo solo sentí que algo caería frente a mi y solo extendi mis brasos" dijo el rascándose la cabeza, "no seas modesto cariño eso fue fabuloso" dijo Rarity "wiuhu eres todo un salvavidas" dijo Applejack "eres como un caballero sin armadura" dijo Pinkie "vaya Markus como es que eres tan genial" dijo spike "mi familia desciende de guerreros llamados samurái y es tradición que los varones entrenen en estas artes para formar carácter y rectitud, mi abuelo se empeño mas en mi aprendizaje pues era mi deber por ser una desgracia para mi familia" dijo con una mueca al final.

"por que dices que eras una desgracia?" dijo twilight "oh por que mi padre no me reconocia como su hijo asi que el no tener padre en la cultura de mi madre era una desgracia, yo era indeseable una vergüenza" "pero eso no es tu culpa, es cosa de tus padres" dijo fluttershy "lo se pero asi son las cosas de tontas en mi mundo, asi que hice lo que se me dijo y para mi fue lo mejor, el ser escoria como yo en el mundo de mi madre hacia que me trataran todos horrible asi que aprendi a defenderme y cuando me lanse al mundo por mi cuenta fue lo mejor para mi" dijo Markus sonriendo "lo siento tanto" dijo Pinkie llorando, "no se preocupen es por eso que no me importa mucho tardarme en volver a ese mundo, después de todo nada me espera alla" dijo Markus.

Las chicas se ojearon, y siguieron paseando, "y que harás mientras twiligth busca los ingredientes para la posion darling?" dijo Rarity "creo que buscare trabajo y un lugar para vivir" dijo Markus "no tienes que hacerlo no nos importa el tenerte en casa" dijo rápidamente twilight "lo se, pero no me gusta ser una carga para nadie, y además bastante hacen en ayudarme a volver como para que te molestes en cuidar de mi" dijo Markus entonces aparece derpy frente a ellos con una canastita "señor esto es para usted los hice yo misma para darle las gracias por salvarme" dijo dándole la canasta, Markus sonrió y saco lo que era un muffin de arándano "muffins de arándano mis favoritos" dijo Markus comiéndose uno, "otra ves gracias por salvarme" dijo derpy dándole un beso en la mejilla "espera y tu nombre?" "soy ditzy doo pero todos me dicen derpy" "yo soy Markus, y fue todo un placer" dijo tomando su pata y dándole un beso en ella….

Derpy se rio lindamente con un sonrojo y se fue volando aun mas distraída que de costumbre "pero que adorable pony" dijo Markus sonriendo, y tragándose su risa y felicidad al ver la cara de cada una de sus escoltas, todos estaban realmente celosas… "fue un gesto muy dulce de su parte no creen?" dijo el tratando de aminorar el ambiente "si claro fue muy lindo de su parte" dijo twilight y las demás solo asistieron…

Fueron a comer a sugarcube corner y allí Markus las hizo celar diciéndole señorita a la señora cake… y después fueron con la alcaldesa para presentar a Markus y el fue muy galante y cordial… la alcaldesa quedo encantada… Apple jack le ofreció a Markus un trabajo en la finca ya que pronto seria bucking season y era mucho trabajo "seria un honor" el dia paso conociendo ponyville y se despidieron para volver a casa, Markus estaba en el balcón superior de el árbol de twilight mirando el cielo con la hermosa luna llena "noches mas bellas cada vez o bella luna que eres testigo mudo de la bellesa nocturna de este mundo, tu que contemplas su esplendor bajo este manto de sombras y destellos brillantes" decía el al cielo mirando fijo a la luna.

Markus se acosto en el piso y contemplando a la luna pensó en todo lo ocurrido…

MARKUS MIND

Ok, se que soy bueno pero no tan buen y habilidoso samurái, creo que este mundo aumenta mis habilidades de samurái, es genial… oh pero que linda era derpy… siempre tan adorable, creo que le guste… espera un momento… como no lo pensé antes… una novia… una novia pony… podría funcionar… este mundo es realmente mágico, talvez nuetro hijo salga antropomarfico o un centauro, hahahahah pero que pienso, ningún pony me consideraría pareja digna soy un monstruo como una quimera o algo asi… tonterías… aun que seria difícil decidir por cual ir, todas tienen sus ventajas y son lindas….ummm si fuera un heque árabe tendría mi propio harem… no suena mal… mi propio harem pony….

OFF MIND

Markus miro al cielo y olio el aire, vendría una helada y el viento arreciaría, se metió y cerro la puerta y se fue a dormir…

-*/-*/-*/-/-**/-*/*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/*/- */-*/-/*-

Elenahedgehog: veamos como le va a markus conociendo a las mane six y a otros pintorescos personajes…


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de MLPFM, ni de sus personajes así que por favor no me juzguen… Cualquier elemento como música o personajes de otras series no son de mi propiedad solo los agrego por que me parecen cool….

**Un brony en ponyville… 4**

_Markus se encontraba sentado en la rama mas alta del árbol de twilight… se encontraba escribiendo en un libro… lo decidió un dia que estaba mirando a twilight escribiendo en su diario de investigaciones… escribir uno de su vida en ponyville no seria tan mala idea… no era tonto no escribiría cosas que pudiesen ser demasiado riesgosas si alguien de ellos lo encontraba… pero aun asi seria un alivio._

_Lleva exactamente una semana viviendo en ponyville y no podría estar mas feliz… bueno en cierta manera si si podría pero eso es lo de menos…_

DIA :::3

Querido diario hoy empecé mi trabajo en sweetappleacress, mi trabajo era según mis habilidades subir y bajar las canastas de manzanas para ayudar a AJ y BG a transportarlas a el granero, terminado eso me fui a ayudar a grannysmith y applebloom a hacer pays de manzanas para después llevarlos con AJ a entregar a sugarcubecorner … gracias a mis manos todo fue muy fácil… debo admitir que el estar en este mundo a aumentado mis habilidades en ninjitsu y técnica samurái… parezco héroe de historieta japonesa…genial… bueno continuare… fue divertido trabajar con bigmac o mejor dicho BG.

El es muy cayado y fácil de tratar, applebloom por otra parte es muy habladora y curiosa, pero realmente muy dulce, grannysmith es muy graciosa y algo despistada pero una persona muy agradable y tierna… en casa solo mi abuela paterna me quería solo ella… applejack o mejor dicho AJ… no me deja decirle asi aunque a bigmac no le importa que le diga yo BG, algo desconfiada aun, todo el dia ha estado espiándome, pobre… cree que no me di cuenta de ello… desde el primer instante que puse un pie en sweetappleacress ella no me a dejado de mirar y cuando estaba ocupada ha hecho que applebloom lo haga por ella, dios que esta esperando que haga he?… que le robe algunas manzanas? Donde las meteria no tengo casa propia, ademas que clase de basura cree ella que soy yo?… no hay honor en el robo a alguien que te tendio la mano o en este caso la pata.

Todo el camino a sugarcubecorner me mantuve lo mas cordial que pude para evitar que me molestaran las preguntas en insinuaciones de robo que ella dirigía hacia a mi... en sugarcube corner nos topamos con Pinkie pie y debido a que ya habíamos terminado con las tareas en la granja, acepte ayudar a Pinkie a hornear unos muffins... con mis manos era mas fácil manejar las bandejas, me pago con dos docenas de muffins mixtas y me fui rumbo a la ciudad, era muy temprano para irme a casa, bueno a la casa de twiligth mejor dicho… y decidi pasear por ahí, los ponys me miraban raro y yo solo caminaba por ahí.

Estaba por comerme un muffin cuando algo cayo sobre mi gritando "MUFFINNNN" "que rayos?" sobre mi cayo ditzy doo hooves alias derpy comiendoze mi muffin "debi imaginarlo" dije yo sonriendo a la pony que estaba sobre mi sonriéndome feliz con la boca llena de muffin "lo siento, mi error, pero es que tenia hambre" "si me acompañas en mi paseo te dare mas" le dije y ella acepto feliz…

Paseamos por el lugar y nos sentamos en el parque en el kiosko para disfrutar los muffin, "sabes irían bien con mermelada y leche, mi casa esta cerca ven, ven vamos" "de acuerdo aun es temprano" me fui con ditzy a su casa, según creo ella vivía con carrotop pero la casa a la que llegamos no parecía de carrotop "ditzy que le paso a tu casa?" "mi error siempre choco y me hago auchis" "según me entere vivías con carrotop o no?" "no, solo me quedo debes en cuando" decía mirando al piso haciendo círculos con su casco en el suelo "sabes que esperame aquí en un rato vuelvo" me fui y luego volvi con herramientas que pedi a bigmac… pase por la ciudad y compre varios utiles para construcción y me dedique el resto del dia a reparar la casa de derpy… comimos muffins, reparamos cosas, bebimos te con leche, comimos mas muffins… le prometi volver mañana a continuar con las reparaciones y me despedi dejándole algunos muffins, solo me lleve seis para la casa de twilight.

En casa se podría decir asi por el momento… twilight me sermoneo por llegar tarde y le conte mi dia entero para comprobar mis actividades… parece mi madrastra ahora y asi es como llegue aquí diario sobre el techo de la biblioteca pues twiligt me mando a la cama sin cenar… buenas noches…

CLOSE ENTRY.

_Markus bajo a la habitación y mirando a twiligth ya dormida con la sabana pateada, la cobijo y de igual manera a spike y se fue a dormir "dulces sueños twilight san y chibi spike" dijo y se acostó… ocultando su diario debajo del colchón, sin darse cuenta que twilight estaba despierta._

DIA :::::6

Hola diario me encuentro debajo de la casa de dash ella quiere que le enseñe técnicas para mejorar su agilidad, asi que le estoy enseñando AIKIDO, y algo de taichí para relajarse… por ahi pasaban Rarity y twilight y decidieron practicar taichí con nosotros… estuvo bien… últimamente eh notado a twilight nerviosa… bueno eso es lo de menos si algo le preocupa estare ahí para apoyarla… creo que teme no poder mandarme a casa, no me importa mucho si nunca vuelvo, odio mi antiguo mundo aquí es mas bello, bueno lo que sea…

Al terminar eso y de comer con ellas me dirijo con derpy y por fin he terminado de reconstruir esa ruina de casa… eso si su cocina y sala eran impecables… estábamos comiendo unos muffins cuando derpy me dice que lo que mas le gusta en todo el mundo es esperar todas las tardes a terminar de trabajar para venir y prepararnos estas fiestas de te con muffins… y yo solo le sonrio, vuelvo a casa temprano y cuando estoy por entrar escucho a las chicas que estan todas adentro y spike hablaba enojado.. al parecer esto será importante asi que mejor cierro mi escritura….

CLOSE ENTRY

Markus decidió subir por un costado del árbol y ya en su cama se podía escuchar todo claramente… discutían sobre el… "Darling no decimos que sea un mal chico pero…" dijo Rarity "escucha sugarcube, el parece ser un chico genial pero" dijo AJ, "mira twiligth creemos que te estas encariñando mucho con el eso es todo" "chicas estan ciendo muy duras con esto no creen?" dijo fluttershy "vamos chicas el tenerlo aquí no es una molestia" "pero que hay de tus estudios Darling" "y del hecho de que le has estado escondiendo su presencia de el en equestria a la princesa celestia" dijo AJ, "no se la estoy ocultando solo que no había pensado que tardaría tanto en enviarlo a su hogar pero simplemente el libro de magia que use se desintegro y no he podido darme la fuerza par adecirselo" dijo twilight con lagrimas en los ojos "oh por dios que hacer que hacer?" decía frenetica Pinkie "debes hablar con el y decírselo" dijo AJ … y siguieron hablando y hablando toda la noche…

Hasta que spike noto la hora y se puso frenetico y empezó a llorar… "SON MALAS TODAS USTEDES SON MALAS… POR QUE SON TAN MALAS CON MARKUS" decia el pobre spike "por que ustedes an actuado asi de desconfiadas con Markus es la razón por la que el se ha hido… BUAAAA" dijo ya que Markus no había regresado a casa, Markus bajo las escaleras sin camisa y con el cabello suelto y bostezando, solo en sus pantalones, "que pasa a todos?" dijo tayandose los ojos y spike lo tacleo "estas bien estas bien" dijo mientras Markus se sentaba en estilo indio y se lo colocaba sobre las piernas, le sonrio y le acaricio la cabeza "claro que lo estoy spike… las vi conversando y no quise interrumpir asi que subi por la enramada a la habitación, miren deje un mensaje en el refrigerador ven" dijo entrando a la cocina y mostrándoles un postick "oíste algo de lo que dijimos" dijo nerviosa fluttershy "es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas, solo baje por que escuche a spike llorando y me preocupe" dijo Markus sirviéndose un vaso de agua.

"señor Markus hay algo muy importante que twilight debe informarle" dijo Rarity y twilight le tapo la boca "no no lo hay" "adelante señorita twilight escucho" "nada importante solo olvidalo" "ok, pero creo que es mi deber decirle que ya lo se todo" "QUE NO DIJO QUE NO ESCUCHO NADA?" dijo dash "su conversación no fue el medio por el cual me entere, desde el dia uno he estado al pendiente de todo, señorita twilight y deseo decirle gracias por todo, pero creo que ya le he causado demasiadas molestias… por lo cual he desidido marcharme de ponyville e irme al everfreeforest" dijo Markus "QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?" dijeron todos y spike se desmayo.

"pero joven Markus usted no tiene que irse" dijo twilight nerviosa "es demasiado lo que usted ha hecho por mi señorita twilight y no solo usted, spike, señorita fluttershy, joven rainbow dash, miss Rarity, señorita applejack, joven Pinkie… todas ustedes han sido muy amables conmigo pero no es correcto ser una carga para ustedes por lo que he decidido irme al everfreeforest… si de ahí llegue es obvio que deberá haber otra forma de volver… le agradesco todo lo que han hecho todas por mi y por ello estarán todas eternamente en mi corazón… " entoces se levanto y a una por una les beso la pata…

"señorita twiligth quien me habrio las puertas de su hogar junto con el pequeño spike, señorita rainbow usted fue una gran compañera de entrenamiento, miss Rarity jamás podre agradecerle tanto por estas ropas que tan desinteresadamente diseño para mi, señorita fluttershy gracias por sus desinteresados cuidados hacia su servidor, señorita applejack muchas gracias por permitirme ser útil en este mundo y saber lo que es trabajar arduamente como una familia, y señorita Pinkie gracias por su dulce amistad, joven spike usted siempre tan atento a mi, casi como tener un hermano, y tu mi pequeño amigo gracias por a haber sido una familia para mi, mi pequeño angel" dijo despidiéndose de cada una de las chicas con un beso en su pata y de spike y angel con una caricia en su cabeza…

Ninguna de las chicas lo miro a los ojos "mañana mismo partiré en mi búsqueda, espero que todas pasen buena noche" dijo y subió a la habitación… en silencio las chicas se fueron a sus casas… esa noche spike durmió con Markus en su cama y se aferro a su brazo… twilight lo miro… era un intento inútil por tenerlo a su lado… se fue a dormir muy pensativa y escribió una carta a la princesa celestia antes de dormir y la envio por correo normal…

Ala mañana siguiente… cuando despertó twiligth miro la cama de Markus sin el en ella… spike estaba dormido aferrado a una de las chaquetas de Markus y twiligth pudo ver algo salir de entre los colchones… era el diario de Markus… ella bajo las escaleras y leyó el contenido… sabia que era incorrecto pero lo hizo… y lo que encontró la hizo derramar un mar de lagrimas y salir corriendo fuera de su casa… al caminar a las afueras de ponyville, se fue topando una a una con las chicas que claramente parecían haber llorado pues aun destilaban lagrimas en sus ojos, twilight les leyó varios párrafos del diario…

FRAGMENTS OF THE DIARY.

"_la señorita Rarity es elegante y muy desinteresada, la gente cree que por ser elegante es una persona snob, pero ella es dulce y generosa de un gran corazón… una rosa con espinas es igualmente bella"_

"_La señorita rainbow es muy energética pero una gran deportista, algunos pensaran que ella sobrepondría todo por ser cool pero ella jamás sobre pondría nada a una amistad… ella realmente es una amiga leal sin importar que menos cool tenga que ser mientras ella sea cool ante los ojos de a los que ella quiere y para mi eso la hacer 1000% cooler"_

"_Pinkie pie es un remolino de energía rosado y una fiestera incorregible, pero respeto su voluntad incorregible y deseo desinteresado de hacer felices a todos aun a costa de su propia felicidad por que ella será feliz siempre que pueda hacer a un amigo sonreírle y por eso no puedo mas que sonreir cada vez que pienso en ella… ella se lo merece"_

"_applejack es una gran amiga, leal, servisial, desinteresada y sobre todo posee el sentido protector maternal mas grande que he conocido… si hubiese yo tenido una madre que recordar con cariño hubiese deseado que fuera la mitad de la gran pony que es applejack… por que una amiga mas sinceramente leal en este mundo es muy difícil de encontrar"_

"_fluttershy es la pony mas timida que he conocido, pero eso no la hace cobarde, es mas la hace ser un ser muy valiente, por que sobre pone todas esas inseguridades para ayudar a un amigo…. Es realmente una de las ponys mas dulces que existen y con la voluntad mas fuerte que conozco"_

"_mi derpy es mi alegre muffin dulce e inocente, jamás conoci a alguien que le abriera su corazón a alguien tan pronto, donde la gente ve torpesa y boberías, yo veo curiosidad y una mente llena de ideas… ella no es torpe, ni tonta, es solo que ella posee una curiosidad tan enorme y una mente tan habida de conocimientos que todo le llama la atencion y es difícil concentrarse cuando todo lo consideras maravilloso… ella vive en su mundo maravilloso un mundo que todos seriamos muy afortunados en conocer"_

"_spike es el hermanito que siempre desee tener, curioso, habido de aprender y lleno de energía, lo mas cercano que he tenido a uno ha sido angel mi pequeño amiguito peludo… hambos son mis pequeños compañeritos… y no los cambiaria por nada en el mundo, spike el valiente y angel el intrépido"_

"_no hay palabras que expresen lo que twilight significa para mi, ella es como un libro, mientras que por fuera es misteriosa, delicada y calmada, por dentro esta llena de maravilloras cualidades, es ingeniosa, lista, cariñosa, comprensiva, maternal, curiosa y mucho mucho mas… tendría que escribir un libro entero si deseara expresar lo que siento no solo por ella sino por todas las chicas y todos los amigos que he conocido en ponyville…"_

"_este mundo es maravilloso a comparación a mi hogar anterior… que nunca lo ha sido en realidad para mi, pero en este mundo no hay lugar para mi… en este paraíso no hay lugar para alguien como yo… fueron los días mas maravillosos de mi vida y con ellos podre ser feliz donde sea que termine en mi viaje… adiós maravilloso mundo… me mostraste un paraíso el cual no meresco… una escoria como yo no merece ser parte de este mundo… pronto solo sere un recuerdo fugas en la mente de todos… adiós a todos y que sean felices mi pequeña familia en ponyville… eternamente en mi corazón con amor MARKUS_"….

Las chicas estaban llorando un mar de lágrimas y entraron al everfree forest…

No tuvieron que correr mucho cuando vieron una imagen que no esperaban…

Decidieron llegar con zecora para ver si había visto a Markus y lo vieron a el sentado con una taza de te y a derpy abrasada de su cintura llorando y zecora tratando de calmarla, "señorita derpy debe entender que partir es el deber de el" decía acariciando la cabeza de ditzy que estaba aferrada sin tregua a la cintura de Markus y para escapar de zecora se subió a la cabeza ººº"no quiero, el es mi muffin, si el se va estare solita de nuevo, no quiero que mi muffin se vaya" "ditzy, debo buscar como volver a mi mundo" "entonces yo ire contigo" "ESO JAMAS, ESE LUGAR ES HORRIBLE E IMPURO, JAMAS LLEVARIA A NADIE A ALLI, NI A TI NI A ELLAS, JAMAS DEJARIA QUE VIVIERAN ESE INFIERNO DEL QUE VINE YO" dijo Markus.

"entonces volvamos a casa joven Markus… todos juntos" Markus miro a la puerta y vio a twilight ofreciéndole la pata…. Markus miro perplejo la puerta y sonrio… "como negarle algo? a todas estas…pequeñas ponys" dijo y con ditzy aun abrasando su cabeza… tomo la pesuña de twilight y la beso "a sus ordenes mis pequeñas princesas" dijo sonriendo, ellas le sonrieron y lo taclearon al piso abrasandolo… si… incluso dash y applejack….

-*/-*/-*/-/-**/-*/*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/*/- */-*/-/*-

Elenahedgehog: veamos como le va a markus conociendo a las mane six y a otros pintorescos personajes…

(w) FELICIDADES SI HAS LLEGADO HASTA ESTE CAPITULO ES QUE ERES UN BRONY… BIENVENIDO AL ESTABLO (w)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de MLPFM, ni de sus personajes así que por favor no me juzguen… Cualquier elemento como música o personajes de otras series no son de mi propiedad solo los agrego por que me parecen cool….

**Un brony en ponyville… 5**

"_entonces volvamos a casa joven Markus… todos juntos" Markus miro a la puerta y vio a twilight ofreciéndole la pata…. Markus miro perplejo la puerta y sonrio… "como negarle algo? a todas estas…pequeñas ponys" dijo y con ditzy aun abrasando su cabeza… tomo la pesuña de twilight y la beso "a sus ordenes mis pequeñas princesas" dijo sonriendo, ellas le sonrieron y lo taclearon al piso abrasandolo… si… incluso dash y applejack…._

MARKUS DIARY

Querido diario hola de nuevo… después de volver a la biblioteca pasamos la noche en una especie de fiesta o mejor dicho pijamada… ya casi al amanecer me encuentro yo aquí y ahora escribiendo en ti mientras me despido de mi amada luna… mi compañera sileciosa de este y el otro mundo testiga muda de mis mas secretas acciones y mas oscuros secretos… algo esta claro diario… no puedo quedarme en casa de twilight por siempre… mañana mismo buscare donde vivir…

END LOGUE

Tres días después de volver a la biblioteca justo, después de desayunar Markus le dijo su resolución a twiligth…. Cabe mas decir que spike no estaba nada feliz… "spike tu eres un bebe dragon y twilight es una joven princesa alicornio… no es correcto que alguien como yo viva en casa de una joven del porte de twiligth sin causar problemas… es mejor asi, buscare donde vivir en ponyville y podrán venirme a visitar las veces que quieran…" dijo Markus acariciando la cabeza de spike "ok Markus si tu lo dices" "ves spike Markus no se ira, ademas asi tendras un lugar a donde refugiarte cuando hagamos cosas de chicas molestas que siempre te molestan" dijo twilight guiñándole a markus, spike sonrio al pensarlo "que genial" dijo el…

Asi empezó la búsqueda de la casa de Markus… las chicas ayudaron, applejack le ofreció vivir en sweetappleacress pero Markus dijo que no quería ser una molestia para su familia, eso y que ademas las chicas empezaban a decir mil razones por las que seria molesto para Markus vivir allí, era mejor evitar el tema…. pero que aun asi le encantaría seguir trabajando allí… fueron a albergues, casas de renta.. a inmobiliarias, en incluso a cuevas pero nada… "que tal si nos separamos para abarcar mas terreno?" dijo rainbow dash "me parece bien" dijo Markus y todas aceptaron por una cosa u otra ninguna casa les gustaba… y Markus tenia una ligera idea…

Ya por su cuenta Markus se sentia algo estresado… lo pensó bien y no quería vivir solo pero también quería su espacio… "por celestia no vale quejarse…. Ni que la solución cayera del cielo" "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Markus miro hacia arriba y derpy choco justo en el árbol de alado "ditzy?" dijo el acercándose "hola muffin" "por que te estrellaste en el árbol?" "te vi aquí abajo solito y me distraje volando y una corriente de aire me volvio…derp" Markus y derpy platicaron toda la tarde… "se hace Tarde ditzy, ven te llevare a tu casa" "ok muffin" dijo derpy que estaba sobre la cabeza de Markus… por alguna razón le gustaba su cabeza… y a el, derpy le servia de sombrero y no era muy pesada una pony era del tamaño de una niña de seis años en pose cuadrupeda… y al ditzy ser una pegaso era menos pesada que una pony normal…

Era un lindo atardecer asi que decidieron comer algo en el patio… ditzy le preparo un café negro y para ella uno con leche o no podría dormir…. Entonces súbitamente empezaron los pegasos a reunir las nubes y ditzy subió a ver que pasaba… habría tormenta esa noche… "debes irte a casa mi muffin lloverá mucho… y habrá…. Relámpagos y truenos..." dijo temblando, "ten dan miedo las tormentas?" "no me dan miedo, es solo que es algo aterrador el sonido" "pero si tu haz brincado en nubes y has causado varios pequeños destrosos sobre nubes de tormentas" "si pero es distinto el estar sobre una que debajo, y las sombras que hacen los relámpagos al aparecer y el sonido hacer ver sombras de monstruos donde sea" dijo ella temblando "ummmm" dijo pensativo Markus "bueno nos vemos mañana muffin debo subir a ayudar, apresúrate a llegar a casa mi muffin" dijo ditzy y revoloteo por un rato a lado de Markus y después se unió a los demás pegasos…

Frente a Markus apareció un pergamino, el lo abrió y decía que llovería y que ya las chicas estaban rumbo a sus casas, que se apresurara a volver, el corrió rápido por ponyville y llego justo antes de la lluvia a la biblioteca… la cena fue calmada y se hablo poco del tema de la nueva casa "ninguna de las chicas pudo encontrar una casa apropiada, tal vez mañana" dijo twilight "tal vez" dijo Markus… asi subieron a dormir… pero Markus no pudo dormir… podía imaginar con los truenos y relámpagos a una pequeña pony sollozando bajo las sabanas o tal vez acurrucada en una esquina de la habitación temblando…

Se levanto y miro a spike y a twiligth y se sonrio… con los ronquidos de spike casi no se oian los truenos pero twilight estaba temblando… el tomo su chaqueta y se la coloco encima y ella se acurruco bajo esta y durmió mas tranquila… el sonrio… cobijo a spike mejor y este solo se hizo un ovillo…. Pero siguió roncando y hablando dormido… el bajo y vio el escritorio de twilight, se acerco y buscaba una vela o algo, entonces apareció volando owloicius "hola owloicius, quisiera escribir una carta, me puedes ayudar?" la búho revoloteo y le preparo todo para escribir su nota….

"_querida twilight y spikechan, no se preocupen si al despertar no me ven, he salido a ayudar al desvalido en esta noche, no se preocupen, estaré a salvo todo el tiempo se los aseguro… estaré en casa de derpy haciéndole compañía ya que padece de miedo a las tormentas de noche"_

POV MARKUS

Así... Como una sombra… corrí deslizándome por las calles de ponyville… hasta que llegue a mi destino… unos cuantos pasos a las afueras de ponyville… recuerdo muy bien como fue… la puerta estaba abierta… la pequeña despistada no la cerro… entre y vi la chimenea apagada, entonces me pongo a buscar a los alrededores… y la miro ahí… la pequeña criatura… acurrucada en una esquina de la habitación…. Bajo una cobija… "ditzy estas bien?" una flecha salió disparada directo a mi cabeza para abrasarla a más no poder…. "MUFIIIIIINNN… SNIFFF SNIFFF BUAAA" decía la pobre… la baje y la acurruque en mis brazos… ella seguía sollozando… lentamente se calmo y me abrasaba fuertemente…

Bajamos y la puse en el sillón, le di mi bufanda y la envolví en su cuello, ella se acurruco en ella como si fuese un gatito en un ovillo de lana… yo me dedico a encender la chimenea, voy a la cocina y preparo chocolate caliente… vuelvo, nos ciento en un cojín recargados en el sillón frente al fuego, envueltos en un cobertor… "ya estas mejor ditzy?" "si mi muffin, estoy feliz siempre que estás conmigo" dijo ella y se acurruco en mi pecho… le acaricio su cabecita… "muffin? Que paso con encontrar tu casa?" "ahhhhh, no he encontrado, no es que no este a gusto con twilight pero no me gusta que todos los ponys se me queden mirando cuando salgo a regar las flores o algo… es molesto" "yo lo se muffin, por eso vivo aquí, asi si rompo algo nadie se enoja conmigo, por eso no vivo con carrotop o lyra o bombon o raindrop porque siempre les rompo sus cosas y les cuesto dinero" le acaricio la cabeza "yo no creo que causes tantos problemas, tu casa esta casi intacta desde que la repare" dije mirando alrededor…

Entonces los relámpagos empezaron a resonar mas cerca "AHHHH" dijo derpy ocultando su cara en mi pecho…. La sangre me corrió hirviendo por mis venas… derpy estaba moviendo su colita y retorciéndose justo sobre una area que no debe ser molestada… "ditzy tranquilízate" "no puedo snif" decía abrasándome fuertemente mientras se seguía retorciendo sobre mi zona…

Entonces la sombra de mi demonio interior salió y mi mirada cambio… "END POV

"ditzy estas muy asustada?" dijo Markus separándola de el "umhuuu" decía moviendo su cabeza, Markus se acerco lentamente a ella y la acurruco mejor en sus brazos, "bueno ditzy hay una manera muy eficaz de alejar los miedos" "que es muffin?" "es hacer algo que se sienta bien para relajarte y distraerte" ditzy lo miro curiosa pero el sonido de los truenos la alteraba un poco y las sombras que se veian en la ventana la aterrorizaban… "ditzy veras debo confesarte algo" ditzy lo miro fijo "que pasa muffin?" "veras ditzy tengo un problema que me ha estado molestando desde hace tiempo" dijo Markus poniendo cara estresada y apenada "que es muffin?" "veras desde hace días mi cuerpo a estado produciendo en exceso mucho…ummm como decirte? Umm" "mucho que muffin?" "amor ditzy"….. Ditzy se le quedo mirando y se sonrojo….

"veras ditzy cuando mi especie esta rodeada de seres que le son emocionalmente afines…. El cuerpo produce amor… usualmente compartimos este amor con familiares y cuando se puede con amigos o un ser especial" "como tu specialsomepony?" "asi es ditzy pero en mi mundo yo nunca estuve rodeado de seres que me provocaran producir amor, y bueno aquí y ahora…. Todos ustedes se han vuelto como la familia que nunca tuve, amorosa y gentil, cosa que nunca tuve y eso me causo que…ummmm" "tienes mucho amor en el cuerpo muffin?" "asi es ditzy … vez eres realmente lista" dijo acariciando su cabeza "gracias mi muffin" dijo ella sonriéndole "ditzy me permitirías compartir un poco de mi amor contigo? Te prometo que no duele será algo que solia hacer con mis antiguas amigas en mi mundo cuando se daba el tiempo que tenia la rara ocasión de exceso de amor" ditzy lo miro sonriendo "claro muffin que tengo que hacer?" Markus sonrio predatoriamente lo cual gano un escalofrio y un bochorno de derpy.

"relájate, si quieres cierra los ojos, y si no te agrada lo pararemos, creeme esto te ayudara a relajarte y yo me desare de un poco de mi exceso de amor…" "esta bien muffin" ditzy cerro los ojos…. Markus con una mano acurruco a ditzy contra el, y con la otra tomo el rostro de derpy por su mejilla y …. Ditzy abrió los ojos de golpe y ambos directamente a ver fijo a los ojos entre cerrados de Markus….. ditzy no pronuncio palabra alguna… mejor dicho no pudo….. ya que los labios de Markus se habían apoderado de los suyos…. Lentamente ditzy se dejo seducir por el ambiente….. Markus acariciaba su lomo con una mano y la otra acariciaba desde su crin, hasta su mejilla…. Lentamente ella entre cerro los ojos y ataba lentamente sus patas al cuello de Markus… el la miro tiernamente y continuo devorando sus labios…..despues de un tiempo el oxigeno se volvió necesario y se separaron lentamente…..

"muuu…mu…fin… Eso…fu…fue… eso… que… eso….ummm… haahaha" decía toda embelesada "solo te pase un poco de mi amor…. No te asustes, lo que sientes es mi amor recorriendo tu cuerpo ahora…. Dime te duele?" dijo el con mirada dulce y preocupada "nnnno…. Se siente raro….. pero no duele" el le sonrio y le beso la frente "te sientes mas calmada ahora?" "siiii…. Ya no tengo miedo" "eso esta bien…." Dijo y solo la acurruco en sus brazos… ditzy que do callada un momento y debes en cuando lo miraba de reojo… desde ambos…. "ummm muffin?" "si ditzy?" "como lo sentiste tu?" "ummmm… me sentí bien, estoy mejor ahora gracias mi linda lovelybubble" dijo el besando su frente "ummmm aun tienes mucho amor?" dijo ella abochornada "ummm? Si algo" "bueno…um… si quieres puedo tomar un poco mas?" dijo ditzy mirándolo super abochornada mientras cubria su rostro con sus alas "entonces te gusto?" ditzy solo asintió…..

Markus le sonrio pícaramente… una sonrisa que la derretía con la mirada… "ummmm si te gusto no veo porque no…ummm pero creo que seria mejor llevar esto a tu habitación ditzy, creo que una cama seria mas apropiada…. Por si nos quedamos dormidos" derpy asintió rápidamente y jalándolo del brazo rápidamente lo jalo al segundo piso de su casa al cuarto, la cama era un colchon bastante grande…. "es porque a veces me caigo" "no te preocupes si yo te sostengo no te cairas" ditzy se puso colorada, entonces ditzy se sento en la cama mientras veía a Markus quitándose los zapatos y… la camisa "creo que será mejor asi, aquí arriba nos dara mas frio que estando frente a la chimenea" lentamente el se subió a la cama y gatio para colocarse sobre derpy… "lista mi burbuja" "si mi muffin" dijo ella y atando sus patas delanteras a su cuello y ato las traseras a su cintura…. Y reanudaron los besos, ditzy adoraba su piel, era algo que la fascinaba, era suave aunque no tenia pelo mas que en su cabeza…

POV DITZY

Oh por dios oh por dios… mi muffin me esta dando su amor con besitos… me gusta mucho, me gusta mucho este juego… me gusta mucho, me gusta que me abraze mi muffin, me gusta que me sostenga en sus brazos, me gustan sus dedos que me acarician y me dan cosquillitas que me hacen sentir bien… amo a mi muffin lo amo mucho… quiero siempre estar con mi muffin… y siempre cuidare de mi muffin… mi muffin es mi mejor amigo… quiero a mi muffin…END POV…DERP

La noche paso entre mimos y caricias dulces siendo lentamente llevados al mundo del ensueño… la mañana siguiente ditzy despertó al oir el canto de los primeros pajaros… y sonriendo murmuro "ya no llueve… ñanmmmm… ummm ahhhh…. los pajaritos ya estan saliendo a decir hola al sol….waaaammmm aaahhuuummm" ditzy se tallo sus ojitos y dio un adorable bostezo… entonces se dio cuanta de algo… se encontraba realmente comoda…. "ummmmm cinco minutos mas" dijo y se volvió a acurrucar…. Entonces abrió los ojos de par en par mirando ambos fijos a sobre que se estaba acurrucando….

Ditzy estaba acostada justo sobre el pecho musculoso y desnudo de un Markus que se encontraba usando solamente sus pantaloncillos… derpy quedo en shock "ep"…

-*/-*/-*/-/-**/-*/*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/*/- */-*/-/*-

Elenahedgehog: w ditzy gusta… pero que será de esa pequeña pony cuya inocencia se esta perdiendo… todas las ponys serán atraídas por el sexapil de Markus… :3


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de MLPFM, ni de sus personajes así que por favor no me juzguen… Cualquier elemento como música o personajes de otras series no son de mi propiedad solo los agrego por que me parecen cool….

**Un brony en ponyville… 6**

Ditzy quedo petrificada del bochorno al darse cuenta que estaba acostada sobre un Markus sin camisa….

Lo miro por largo rato y para no ser un pony era realmente atractivo… había algo en su apariencia alienígena que era atractiva… su cuerpo musculoso, brazos, piernas torzo y cuello todo musculoso, la crin de su cabeza era hermosa y suave… su casi nada presente pelaje mas que en ciertas partes de su cuerpo era curioso pero atractivo, pero lo que ella mas amaba eran sus ojos… esos ojos que la hipnotizaban y la cuya mirada le llegaba hasta adentro de su ser… en especial cuando la miraban tiernamente o como la noche anterior cuando sintió por primera vez un calor que la recorrió por todo su cuerpo… desde su mirada y en especial por sus labios y sus delicados dedos dando caricias a su cuerpo para relajarla… todo eso lo hizo por ella… venir por la aterradora y mojada noche hasta su casa, cuidarla para que no se sintiera solita y ademas… ··giggle·· jugo ese juego especial que solo entre amigos muy especiales hacen… le dio su amor por un besito… bueno por muchos besitos… y lo sintió tan bien…

Ditzy miraba a markus… el no era un pony pero era su mundo y ella lo amaba… Markus era su mejor amigo por siempre y para siempre… entonces ella se levanto lentamente pensó en ir a prepararle un desayuno a su muffin, arropo a su muffin y salió de la habitación sin darse cuenta que un Markus estaba bastante despierto y con una sonrisa de gato enorme…

El empezó a escuchar el estruendo que venia desde abajo… salió al baño y se refresco mientras aun seguía escuchando el escandolo, se recosto y se hizo el dormido cuando se escucho a ditzy venir quejándose… la ojeo venir volando con dificultad con una enorme bandeja cuando choco con un poste de la cama y las cosas hiban a caer sobre el, entonces la sabana salió volando y Markus atrapo la bandeja ágilmente con una mano atrapando los objetos entonces con la otra atrapo a derpy que hiba a caer al pizo.

"oh pero que es esto?, desayuno en la cama, veamos huevos, tostadas y jugo de naranja, que delicia y que esto aquí? un muffin de postre" dijo mirando a derpy y guiñándole el ojo… "buenos días mi muffin" dijo con un bochorno, entonces el le ofreció sus labios "que, acaso no hay beso de buenos días?" derpy se puso colorada pero poso sus labios sobre los de el y el la agarro de improviso "EEPP" dijo ditzy al ser puesta contra la cama "hiiiihahhhahaahhiii" reia feliz cuando el empezó a bañarla en besitos en su persona… "buen dia mi lovelybubble" "buen dia mi muffin" se sonrieron y se dieron otro beso…

"uh rico desayuno" dijo el terminando su parte del desayuno… "te gusto el desayuno mi muffin?" "claro que si, estuvo delicioso, eres una gran cocinera y ademas la mas adorable y eso es un plus" dijo besándole su pata, "te prepare el baño muffin" "me acompañas?" "EEPP" "solo bromeo lovelybubble mia, los humanos no gustamos de que nos vean sin ropa en especial el area por debajo de la cintura… aunque las mane six ya me vieron" ditzy se puso colorada y puso un gesto "por que ellas te vieron si no te gusta y menos ahí" dijo molesta "fue por error, no sabían que estaba en la ducha" dijo acariciando a derpy en el mentón "yo quiero ver también" "disculpa?" "si ellas te vieron yo también quiero ver, no es justo muffin, yo quiero ver también" Markus estaba resistiendo la tentación de la sombra oscura sobre el otra vez ese demonio que quería salir, pero incluso el demonio sabia que si se daba algo era aun muy pronto… aun muy pronto…

Markus sacudió su cabeza, "esta bien derpy te dejare mirar pero… SI ME GANAS A LLEGAR AL BAÑO" dijo y salió corriendo al baño tomando su ropa de paso y salió directo y cerro la puerta "lo siento mi burbuja pero yo…" "yo gane" el miro atrás con una gota de sudor en la frente "como?" "vole por la ventana a la ventanita del baño" dijo mirándolo molesta "yo gane asi que quiero ver" el lo pensó…

POV MARKUS

Que hago, no quiero hacerlo, pero ella quiere verlo, bueno si solo lo quiere ver no creo que sea gran cosa… me acuerdo que a mis hermanas un dia se los enseñe para que dejaran de tratar de espiarme para verlo y me dejaron tranquilo… pero esto es distinto, creo que debo pensar algo que decirle sobre su existencia y algo que me ayude en el futuro, piensa Markus… oh si, ahora recuerdo le dire lo mismo que le dije a britani la vez que me vio…. Pero agregare algo mas que en el futuro me servirá… dios me estoy volviendo un pervertido zoofilico… un clopclop

END POV

"mira ditzy quiero explicarte esto antes de que lo veas ok, lo que me pides que haga es muy personal he y solo lo hare por que te quiero mucho pero solo esta vez cierra los ojos yo te digo cuando puedas ver" "ok pero sin trampa" dijo derpy cubriéndose los ojitos "ok mira ya" ditzy lo miro y ambos ojos se quedaron fijos ahí en ese punto entre las piernas de Markus… "tienes… tienes un cuerno y que es eso bajo el, hace magia? Mira esta creciendo, que sucede muffin?" Markus se estaba poniendo abochornado y además caliente por dos motivos, uno estaba desnudo frente a una fantasía broni hecha realidad y segundo ella no dejaba de vérsela con unos ojos curiosos tiernos y admirados… dios lo estaba desquiciando… eso y ella dejo la ventana abierta y la corriente que entraba le daba frio…

"ok suficiente" dijo y se metió en la tina que tenía mucha espuma "ya lo viste ahora salte" dijo molesto no mirándola "te moleste mucho muffin? Lo siento por favor no te enojes conmigo, es que cuando supe que ellas lo vieron me molesto mucho y no se porque" dijo ella derramando una lagrima… Markus la miro y soltó un resuello… "no estoy molesto ditzy, es normal que quieras ver algo que no se muestra a cualquiera… y menos esto… ditzy este cuerno que tengo es algo muy privado que tiene varias funciones, veras ditzy yo al ser macho, solo los machos lo tenemos y sirve para bueno, hacer bueno… me da vergüenza decirlo" dijo Markus tapándose la cara "no te preocupes muffin yo nunca me reiría o pensaría mal de ti por nada del mundo, tu eres mi muffin y te quiero mucho" dijo abrasando su cabeza.

"bueno ditzy sirve para uno mostrar que soy varón, dos bueno sirve para… hacer… pipi… rayos que vergüenza decirlo" dijo Markus "oh… lo siento muffin ahora veo por que te dio vergüenza decirlo" dijo derpy colorada "pero dijiste que sirve para mas cosas" dijo con cara de duda y markus trago saliva duro y jugando con un montoncito de espuma dijo en voz baja y sin mirarla "bueno la segunda es cuando tengo un ser especial ditzy por que también sirve para bueno… dar amor" "da amor también y como das amor con el?" dijo ella ya acercándose a la tina "ditzy eso es muy privado" "oh lo siento muffin" dijo triste , el la miro y ojeando a todos lados como si esperara a algún miron… por fin dijo "ok pero no se lo digas a nadie… si no es necesario… bueno… esas cosas debajo de el son conocidas como las joyas del hombre y esas joyas producen la esencia del amor que llamamos … bueno… producen una especie de leche…" "das leche muffin?" "algo asi, esa leche es amor liquido que solo se da entre seres muy muy muy unidos, seres que tengan una unión muy grande" "oh y cual es la ultima cosa que hace?" "bueno pues… cuando uno de mi especie conoce a una de mi especie y quieren tener familia, pues le transferimos por el nuestra energía de vida y hasi asemos bebes, los varones colocamos la semilla de vida dentro de la mujer por medio del cuerno este…" ditzy se sonrojo mucho…

"oye ditzy los stallion y las mare como tienen sus bebes?" ditzy se puso colorada "bueno cuando se casan el amor se vuelve un bebe con el tiempo…" dijo ditzy muy apenada, Markus lo pensó… era lógico al parecer, "bueno ditzy ya sabes todo sobre mi cuerno ok no se lo digas a nadie ok" "si muffin" "oye ditzy?" "si muffin" "me frotas la espalda?" ella le sonrio "si muffin" ella tomo la esponja y le froto la espalda pero no podía dejar de pensar en el cuerno de Markus e interiormente Markus estaba sonriendo… talvez al final si tendría por lo menos una novia pony, pero no era malo intentar lograr el sueño brony… "ditzy por que no me acompañas?" "eh? Pero muffin y que hay de?" "que tiene, ya lo viste y ademas con las burbujas no se ve nada" derpy se metió y el le tallo su espalda y le lavo la crin y la cola, froto todo su cuerpo con la esponja e incluso la paso por su flanco y después se fue a su pecho y de ahí bajo cerca de su zona… bueno la zona donde debería tener toda femina su…

"ditzy no… no te muevas tanto… estas agitando demasiado la cuna… y vas a despertar al potrillo" "de que hablas muffin?" dijo ditzy y de pronto sintió algo duro entre sus muslos… ella estaba sentada justo entre las piernas de Markus y estaba en tal deleite cuando Markus la frotaba que no se dio cuenta de que se sento justo sobre… "oh lo siento muffin" pero al verlo abochornado algo vino a su mente "te gusta cuando hago eso muffin?" "EEHHH?" "si al pequeño Markus parece gustarle miralo como se mueve feliz" "ditzy no le pongas nombre a mi…ohhh derpyyyyy oh mi ditzyyyy no hagas esoooooo ahh, ahhh ditzy ohhh dios ahhhhh, ditzy…ahhhh no sabes lo que estas…aaahhh haciendooooo, ahhh" decía el en delirio dios era delicioso para el sentir ese suave trasero pequeño y redondo batirse sobre su armamento "te gusta verdad muffin?" decía ella feliz haciendo un gesto divertido y caliente "siiiiiii nooo puedo ahhhh mentirteee ahhh perooo ahhh no esta biennnn aahhh" dijo el.

No podía mas, el demonio ya se había apoderado de el, "ditzyyyyy ahhh me vas a hh hacer ahhh derramar aaaaahhh mi amoooorrr ahh por ahhh ahiiiiii ahhh" "oh lo siento muffin y que puedo hacer para ayudarte" dijo levantándose para ver al pequeño Markus estar en su total orgullo "dios muffin esta mas grande que antes, creció el doble, lo siento y ahora que hago" el la miro agitado y con los ojos entre cerrados "nooo noo puedo mas debo ahhh debo ahh vaciarme ahhh" "que es eso muffin?" "sal ditzy esto no lo debes de ver eres muy pequeña para ver esto" "pero quiero ayudarte muffin, fue mi culpa es que se sintió bien cuando saltaba sobre el pequeño Marcus y me gusto y te vi y pensé que te había gustado también" dijo llorando un poco.

Markus ya no pudo aguantar mas, había tirado su cordura por la ventana "ditzy te gusto?" "si, lo siento" "y quieres ayudarme?" "si muffin" Markus le dio una sonrisa malévola "no te preocupes ditzy eres aun muy nueva en esto y no puedo hacer lo mismo que hacia con mis amigas de cama caliente en mi mundo, pero puedo, digo podemos hacer algo que nos hara sentir rico a ambos, apoyate en la orilla de la tina" "asi mi muffin?" "si ditzy asi" dijo el mirando predatoriamente.

Derpy aun con algo de miedo y nervios se apoyo allí mostrándole los cuartos traseros, dejándolos a merced de Markus, se sentia asustada pero a la vez emocionada "ahora ditzy no te asustes creo que es bastante justo que ahora sea yo el que veo tus partes, no lo crees?" "eh? Eso creo" dijo ella "levanta mas tu colita lindura y enseñame tus lindos cuartos traseros, enseñame tu tesoro de yegua" dijo el mientras se sobaba su mástil erecto, derpy obedeció y levantando su cola y haciéndosela aun lado con sus patas delanteras separo sus redondas posaderas permitiendo a Markus ver entre ella y separo sus patas lo mas que pudo mientras trataba de estabilizar sus hombros en la orilla de la tina.

"hermosa ditzy eres hermosa, es mas eres tan hermosa como un muffin, un delicioso muffin que quiero devorar" derpy sintió un calor jamás sentido con la voz subjugante de Markus "deborame muffin deborame" dijo ditzy abochornada Markus acaricio sus posaderas y dirigió sus atenciones a la entre pierna de derpy.. "aaahhha hhhhaaaa muffff muffiiiiiinnnn" dijo derpy, Markus sonrio maliciosamente y triunfal, siiiii, si tenían sexo como una femina normal, pero este salía solo cuando era requerido, solo tuvo que tallar un poco y salió su hermosa gruta y ese pequeño orificio trasero… "eres bellísima mi ditzy doo" "oh mi muffin oh que bien siento oh muffin deborame mas oh muffin que rico" "te gusta este nuevo juego ditzy, te gusta?" "si muffin me gusta, me gusta mucho" el sonrio "y que tal ahora" y empezó a tallar sus labios vaginales y su orificio anal "te gusta ahora?" "se siente raro pero si si me gusta" "ya estas lista mi ditzy ahora si estas lista para empezar" "si muffin deborame por favor, fue mi culpa que el pequeño Markus este asi, deborame muffin por favor" el sonrio y se agacho y beso a derpy en los labios…

y Markus tomando con ambas manos cada costado de las posaderas de ditzy empezó a tallar su pene justo en ese canal que sus hermosas posaderas formaban, empezó a tallar mas duro en un baiben de embestida "te ahh te hahhaa esta gustando ahhh derpy?" "siiiii siiii muffin ahhh" "oh derpy eres hermosa muy hermosa ahh ditzy oh mi lovelybubbleaaa aaaahhhh" "oh Markus creo que voy a estallar oh mufffiiiiiiin ahhhhh" "DITZYYYYYYY" "MUFFFFIIIIIINN AHHHHH" y Markus eyaculo justo sobre los cuartos traseros de derpy marcándola como suya, Markus se quedo quieto "mumu muffin que AHHHH" dijo cuando Markus decendio y mordió justo detrás de su cabeza en la base del cuello, fue como un pellizco pero si le saco sangre, "muffin por que me…muffin? Muffin? MARKUS" dijo al verlo caer de nuevo en la tina desmayado…

(claro que estaba fingiendo) derpy estaba frenetica y saco el agua de la tina por miedo a que Markus se ahogara, derpy tomo unas toallas y lo seco y empezó a llorar "lo siento muffin es mi culpa oh muffin" Markus empezó a abrir los ojos "ummm que paso? Ditzy por que lloras lovelybubble?" "OH MI MUFFIN ESTAS BIEN?" "si, por que no OH POR DIOS DERPY TE MORDI?" dijo markus con una perplejidad en su cara… el intencionalmente era su plan dejar un hickie no una mordida… pero algo muy dentro de el le dijo hacer mas… ditzy lo miro sonriendo "oh si pero no me dolio" "dios no nono nonono eso no debió pasar rayos no, es que ha pasado tanto tiempo rayos yo lo siento derpy lo siento" "por que muffin no dolio" "derpy te marque como una amiga de cama derpy lo siento" "oh" derpy lo pensó, una amiga de cama que era? Acaso es mas profundo que antes? "Markus significa que ya no me quieres" "claro que te quiero ditzy pero ahora mi cuerpo reaccionara a ti con esto, y me pedirá hacerte mas cosas, mas cosas que son tan privadas como si estuviéramos casados" "Oh POR CELESTIA" dijo ditzy pero entonces le sonrio "esta bien Markus mi muffin, siento rico con estos juegos y no tengo un specialsomepony, yo te quiero mi muffin eres mi mejor mejor amigo" dijo abrasandolo.

Markus se sintió una cucaracha, pero ya tenia una "solo espero que no me vuelva a pasar, debo controlarme mejor" "no creo que a otra pony le importe esto muffin se siente muy rico" "ditzy eres realmente mi mejor amiga pony en este mundo… de ahora en adelante eres mi hermanita ok" "SIIIII SIEMPRE HE QUERIDO UN HERMANO… pero eres mi hermano mayor oh menor?" "no se que edad tienes?" "diesiceis" "entonces mayor por que tengo 20" "si siempre quise a un hermano mayor" entonces el la abraza y la atrae con una mano su rostro frente al suyo "y yo siempre quise una hermanita asi de sexy para devorarla" dijo relamiéndose los labios frente a derpy lo cual saco una sonrisa abochornada.

Ditzy temerosa pero sonriéndole tímidamente, cerro los ojos fuertemente ofreciendo sus labios en smacko para que el le diera un beso, el sonrio y poso sus labio sobre los de ella en un tierno beso, entonces jalándola y haciéndola brincar en sus brazos la cargo como si fuera un bebe en brazos "ah bueno vamos a la cama quede agotado y tu debes estarlo también" "si derp" "rayos debo ir mas tarde con twilight aun debo buscar una casa" dijo Markus frotando sus sienes ya en la cama… completamente desnudo pero bajo las cobijas con derpy acostada a su lado, abrasandose.

"MUFFIN YA SE, QUEDATE CONMIGO MI MUFFIN" la miro fijo Markus "no te molestaría?" "no para nada mi muffin, yo vivo sola, mi casa es grande e incluso puedes tener tu propio cuarto" el la miro fijo y lo considero "um no me parece mal, vives cerca de sweetappleacress y ahí es donde trabajo, también vives a línea de calle principal que llega directo al árbol de twilight y esta relativamente cerca de ponyville sin estar tan cerca" dijo mas para si mismo que para ditzy "entonces que dices mi muffin, te quedas conmigo?" dice derpy abrasandose de su pecho con una carita en puchero "me parece bien, por que realmente me preocupa dejar a mi hermanita sola" dijo sonriendo y abrasados se volvieron a dormir…..

-*/-*/-*/-/-**/-*/*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/*/- */-*/-/*-

Elenahedgehog: w oh por dios nuestra derpy se esta volviendo una pony conejita oh dios…. pero que será de las mane si… también tendrán amor? :3

Nota: smacko son los labios en piquito o como unos los conocen labios de patito…


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de MLPFM, ni de sus personajes así que por favor no me juzguen… Cualquier elemento como música o personajes de otras series no son de mi propiedad solo los agrego por que me parecen cool….

**Un brony en ponyville… 7**

Markus después de pasar prácticamente la mañana entera dormitando en casa de derpy, decidió acompañarla a su trabajo, el jefe del centro de correspondencia no se molesto con derpy pues el y todos en el centro de correos sabían que ella le teme a las tormentas de noche y sabían que la pobre estaría desvelada por la noche sin sueño… ditzy solo alcanso a decir "si algo hay de eso" dijo simplemente y no dijo nada mas…

Asi Markus se fue a su trabajo en sweetappleacress donde recibió un enorme regaño de applejack por llegar tarde "lo siento pero estuve algo ocupado, oh y ademas ya encontré casa" dijo amenamente mientras ayudaba a bigmac a mover contenedores de leche "gracias señoritas me acordare de traerles sus galletas de avena de sugarcutecorner cuando vayamos a la ciudad" dijo a las señoras vacas "muuuuchas gracias markuus, suena adorable" se despidieron y Markus se fue con bigmac y applebloom a la ciudad dejando a una perpleja AJ.

Después de la entrega, Markus entrego las galletas a applebloom y se fue a la biblioteca… donde fue sermoneado por twilight sobre salir corriendo en noches tormentosas a solas… mientras el ayudaba a servir la mesa para comer, twilight amenamente menciono "bueno joven Markus, después de comer retomaremos algunas propiedades para que usted viva, creo que es bueno que compre un pedazo de tierra y construya allí su casa, las casa de aquí son algo pequeñas, seria lo mas apropiado, creo que seria pertinente que siga viviendo aquí por el momento" dijo ella con una sonrisa alegre y spike también sonreía "ah sobre eso, debo informarles que ya encontré casa" twilight dejo caer su baso de jugo que estaba levitando con magia y spike escupió un bocado de gemas que tenia en la boca… Markus siguió comiendo su ensalada de frutas.

"DONDE CUANDO QUE?" dijo twilight "asi es he encontrado una pequeña casa a las afueras de ponyville, cerca de sweetappleacress" "no hay nada ahí" dijo spike "es algo pequeña cierto pero esta abierta a remodelación y pienso empezar este fin de semana, ya que deseo encontrar un segundo trabajo para comprar los materiales" dijo el amenamente, "no vive nadie a las afueras de ponyville, donde es en que dirección?" dijo twilight algo estresada "umm greenhill 269" "pero y que hay de sweetappleacress?" dijo spike "aun seguire trabajando ahí, solo que por las mañanas y por la tarde o de noche puedo buscar algún otro trabajo, asi que pido gentilmente que me permitan seguir viviendo bajo este techo hasta que la construcción termine" dijo con una reverencia.

"no debes ni mencionarlo joven Markus las puertas de esta casa siempre estarán abiertas para usted a toda hora" dijo twilight algo triste "oiste a toda hora de dia y de noche y siempre tendre tu cama lista por si quieres quedarte a dormir" dijo spike presuroso y owlicius vino y se poso en su hombro "gracias a todos, bueno señorita sparkle y joven spike, me ayudan a buscar trabajo?" "rarity me pidió que la visitara en su boutique, lo siento, nos vemos después" dijo mientras se levantaba y tomaba sus cosas "y tu spike" "yo solo debo terminar mis tareas de hoy y estoy libre" "por que no vas con la alcaldesa ella debe saber de algunos empleos" "buena idea twilight, nos vemos después" dijo Markus y ayudo a spike con sus deberes y se marcharon.

++++ en la boutique

"oh darling y después de que Markus san vino el otro dia me dio tantas ideas de estilos modernos para este verano, una nueva línea revolucionaria para chicos, nunca había tenido un punto masculino en la moda, me sentí tan agradecida que le tome medidas y le hice algunos atuendos, mira incluso ahora tengo un maniquí justo con las medidas de el joven y apuesto Markus, oh para no ser pony creo que es realmente apuesto y ese perfil muy estilisado, oh mira se me olvido darle estos nuevos atuendos, mira darlind podrías dárselos, esque ahora estoy algo ocupada con un embarque de telas que me van a llegar de canterlot y…" twilight interrumpió "Markus ya encontró casa" Rarity se quedo quieta "disculpa? No te entendí darling" "Markus encontró una casa pero requiere de hacerle algunas remodelaciones y por mientras seguirá viviendo en el árbol con nosotros" dijo algo pensativa.

Rarity la miro y tenia un tic en el ojo "quiere decir que el joven Markus se ira pronto?" "la casa esta a las afueras de la ciudad en greenhill 269" twilight de pronto empezó a llorar y abrazo a Rarity "oh darling no es como si nunca lo fueras a ver, el seguirá viviendo en ponyville y claro el ira a visitarte y tu podras ir a visitarlo, tendras un nuevo lugar a donde ir y no estar siempre metida en esa biblioteca tuya" dijo Rarity limpiándole las lagrimas con un pañuelo flotante "lo se pero ni yo se explicar como me encariñe tanto a el en tan poco tiempo" "a si pasa darling nosotras nos volvimos amigas en un dia y ahora somos inseparables todas" dijo abrasandola y ella le sonrio "ven vamos a sugarcutecorner y te invitare un pastelillo" "gracias suena adorable" y se fueron las dos unicornios…

Ççç en ponyville centro, Markus salió de la alcaldía con una lista de lugares y spike llego corriendo "como te fue Markus?" "me dio una lista de lugares que piden empleados, pintor?" "sabes pintar?" "no… um cheff en hay may" "sabes cocinar?" "no particularmente" "mira que tal secretario en la prensa pony" "no me gusta estar quieto mucho tiempo terminaría por salir corriendo" "ummm panadero" "no creo, no se nada de pastelería" "oh mira Markus repartidor de paquetería" "soy mas lento que ustedes corriendo… spike esto no esta funcionando" "bueno que sabes hacer?" "soy bueno con las manos y hacer actividades al aire libre, también soy bueno en arquitecturas y manualidades" dijo Markus "ummm asi que solo debemos enfocarnos en trabajos donde se requieran tus habilidades" "ah estoy deprimido, vamos a sugarcutecorner por unos cupcakes y un café" dijo el estresado "suena bien pero twilight no me deja tomar café" "entonces cupcake de gema y chocolate para ti" dijo Markus sonriendo "rico" dijo spike y Markus se lo subió a los hombros y se fueron a sugarcute corner,,,

´´´´ las chicas se encontraban comentando sobre la inminente mudanza de Markus en sugarcutecorner "aquí tienen chicas unos cupcakes con pink frosting que harán que esas muecas se vuelvan sonrisas" dijo ella sonriéndoles, "que paso chicas" dijo dash entrando seguida de AJ "todas vinieron por un descanso veo" dijo AJ "sabes que Markus ya encontró casa dashie?" dijo Pinkie "si AJ me viene diciendo y donde es por cierto?" "no me lo dijo" dijo AJ "es en greenhill 269" dijo twilight y dash escupió el refresco que estaba tomando, "eso esta cerca de sweetappleacress pero no recuerdo a nadie viviendo por ahí solo..ummm quien vive por ahí?" "DERPYYYYYYYY" grito dash… "yo que?" dijo derpy sacando su cara de una bandeja de muffins de arandano que había ordenado para su almuerzo… justo en la mesa al otro lado del pequeño salon.

Ççç afuera de sugarcute corner estaban Markus y spike por entras cuando una derpy sale disparada y se estrella con el, de pronto el entra con derpy en brazos y con spike en la cabeza aferrado por su vida "que esta pasando aquí?" dijo spike "MARKUS ES CIERTO QUE VAS A VIVIR CON DERPY" dijo dash enojada "asi es, la señorita hooves me ofreció asilo en su casa ya que cumple con los requisitos que me son pertinentes" dijo el mientras los señores cake sacaban a los curiosos y cerraban la tienda "los dejaremos solos para que arreglen su asunto" dijo el señor cake "tomen lo que gusten" dijo la señora cake

"no veo el problema con eso?" dijo spike "según recuerdo joven Markus usted dijo que era inapropiado vivir con una señorita y un bebe dragon, no es asi?" dijo twilight "si lo recuerdan bien yo dije que era incorrecto de mi vivir con una joven del estatus de la señorita twilight que ya vivía con un pequeño bebe dragon… que pensarías si te dijeran la princesa twilight sparkle guardiana del elemento de la magia y princesa de la amista y su joven asistente el dragon spike de canterlot, la joven princesa y el joven dragon pupilos de la gran princesa celestia y miembros de la orden del castillo de canterlot, viven en compañía de un extraño varon alienígena de otro mundo" dijo Markus "imaginas lo que dirían de ti, de spike e incluso de mi?" dijo el dolido "vendrían a arrestarme, pensarían que te tengo secuestrada o bajo algún embrujo o amenasada… y tu reputación se veria manchada, no twilight es demasiado riesgoso que yo un don nadie viva con ustedes" dijo Markus "en realidad había pensado incluso vivir por mientras en un hotel, pero spike aquí arruino todas mis entrevistas para solicitar un cuarto" dijo bajando a spike de su cabeza.

"ups" dijo spike pero le hizo un saludo de puño casco a twilight "joven Markus yo" dijo twilight pero no pudo decir nada, el sonrio "aun puedo ir a visitarlos, a todas ustedes también, me encanta dormitar en el diván de la señorita Rarity cuando me pide ayudarla a acomodar sus telas y terminamos hasta tarde, me encanta dormir en la hamaca en el pórtico de applejack cuando terminamos de acomodar los canastos por la tarde y granny nos cuenta un relato de sus tiempos, dormitar siestas en el árbol bajo la casa de dash después de practicar taichi, descansar en la caba de los cake después de subir y bajar costales de azúcar, sal y harina y dormir sobre de ellos, descansar en casa de fluttershy usando como sillón un oso jaja a la hora de tomar el te, y me fascina descansar en los cogines en la biblioteca arrujado por los ronquidos de spike y la suave lectura de twilight mientras lee fina literatura y sobre todo me encanta pasar tiempo con todas, no lo duden por un segundo" dijo felis guiñándoles el ojo a lo que todas se sonrojaron sonrientes.

derpy vino y abrazo a Markus del brazo mientras flotaba a su lado "mi muffin las quiere a todas mucho y yo no quiero que deje de visitarlas, el puede ir y venir de la casa cuando el quiera, pero me gusta que mi muffin quiera vivir conmigo y mi casa es grande, ahora tengo lo que siempre quise, siempre quise un hermano mayor por que yo no tengo familia que viva cerca y me siento solita, mi familia vive en newcolt y es muy lejos" dijo derpy "siempre quise un hermano mayor" dijo derpy abrasando ahora la cabeza de Markus y besando su mejilla "hermano mayor?" dijo spike "claro, la señorita ditzy doo a decidido adoptarme como su hermano mayor ya que vamos a vivir juntos" dijo el sonriéndoles…

"eso me recuerda muffin mi amigo timbertom dijo que si le ayudas a unas reparaciones te cobrara la mitad de la mano de obra y los materiales en la renovación de la casa, sus trabajadore se enfermaron y necesita ayuda extra" dijo derpy "parece Markus que ya encontraste tu segundo empleo" dijo spike… asi fue como todo inicio… derpy se fue a vivir con carrotop mientras la casa era terminada y Markus seguiría en la biblioteca pero… twiligth seguía mirando a Markus desde lejos con un extraño sonrojo… que será lo que pasara ahora…

….. una semana después… Markus estaba a punto de explotar… no podía dormir bien y estaba un poco irritable aunque lo ocultaba lo mejor que podía… como derpy vivía con carrotop no podían jugar sus juegos privados… y Markus estaba con mucha calentura… claro… debes en cuando se veía con derpy a las afueras de la ciudad y se daban sus fajes y besos candentes pero no era lo mismo… lo raro es que las chicas lo miraban y se sonrojaban… Rarity actuaba muy fina y su andar era aun mas elegante que lo normal, dash no lo miraba a los ojos mucho rato, y twilight estaba muy molesta con el todo el tiempo… las únicas que actuaban normales eran pinkie, fluttershy y AJ.

Un dia caminaba con spike y le pregunto "hice algo malo?" "de que?" "twilight parece molesta conmigo, acaso hice algo que la ofendiera?" "no que yo sepa, las chicas son raras" dijo el… en la cena twilight decidió subirse sin cenar "no tengo hambre" spike por su parte se durmió en la sala mientras el leia una tira comica y Markus simplemente lo cobijo sobre un cojin y decidió dejarlo dormir ahí… subió a dormir y se quito su camisa y zapatos y los guardo en un buro a lado de su cama y se acosto a dormir… o mejor dicho la intento… estaba muy inquieto…

MARKUS DIARY..

Querido confidente no puedo mas, he tratado de mil formas de controlarme pero ya llegue al limite, desde que no puedo descargar mi exceso de amor en ditzy mi cuerpo esta peor que nunca, no puedo mas y voy a rebajarme a lo peor que puedo hacer… rayos no puedo creer que vaya a faltar al respeto a la casa de twilight y el pequeño spike pero si no lo hago voy a estallar… esta noche lo hare, spike siempre que lee tiras comicas se duerme en la sala y la señorita twilight se ha estado durmiendo temprano… hoy lo hare y que los dioses me perdonen.. CLOSE ENTRY

Markus salió de la cama y bajo al baño del sotano… sin darse cuenta que twilight estaba despierta y decidió seguirlo lentamente… cuando ella bajo al sotano miro bajo la puerta del baño la luz encendida y decidió mirar por el ojo del picaporte… lo que vio la dejo muda… Markus estaba sin ropa y estaba tocándose algo… algo entre sus piernas… una especie de cuerno… ella recordó haberlo visto en el insidente del baño… ella quiso irse pero el verlo hacer eso… la dejo paralisada, se repego mas a la puerta, mientras mas Markus aceleraba sus movimientos mas twilight se repegaba para ver y mas el calor en su interior aumentaba… y entonces cuando Markus estaba por venirse… "yaaa aahhah casiiii aahhh" "SWEEEEPLOP WAMM" Markus quedo inconcluso y paralisado de la impresión al ver tirada en la entrada del baño a una twilight sonrojada y perpleja…

"twi…twi…twilight?" dijo Markus que se quedo rojo de la impresión "yo.. yo.. Markus… tu ue tu… lo sineto yoo… yo debo…ir… Markus?" "aghh" dijo Markus y se tapo sus parte aplastándolas con enojo "rayos, no, no es suficiente, rayos" "Markus estas bien? Que estas haciendo?" "por favor, no no me mires asi, yo yo no quería pero ya no puedo aguantar" "que pasa Markus que tienes?" "ya alcance mi limite y no he podido desahogarme apropiadamente, yo agh" dijo volviendo a encorvarse" "digame Markus que es lo que tienes, y se que tienes algo y no me ire hasta que me lo digas" "por favor es vergonsoso… por favor no me mires" "dimelo" dijo y cerrando la puerta le puso cerrojo y tiro la llave bajo esta "ahora la única forma de que salga es que yo meta la llave de nuevo con magia, asi que habla" dijo ella determinada ha hacerlo hablar.

MARKUS MIND…es ahora oh nunca, ella quiere saber pues iluminemosla… END MIND

"yo no se por donde empezar, no se por que mi cuerpo reacciona asi, nunca estuve asi de mal no lo entiendo" dijo Markus, twilight empezó a llorar "señorita twilight?" "por que ella y no yo?" "que?" "lo vimos, lo vimos con ditzy" Markus sintió un flipflop en el estomago "que?" "usted le tiene mas confianza y yo solo.. solo… usted no me dice nada y siempre le dije que lo ayudaría en todo y usted no confio en mi en algo tan delicado…" "que cosa, espera tu sabes de mi condición?" "un dia hiba con rarity y los vimos y Rarity se desmayo pero yo oí a ditzy decir, ··es suficiente muffin, ya no sientes exceso de amor, crees poder aguantar?·· que pasa con usted, digame por favor" dijo ella llorando, Markus ato una toalla a su cintura y a duras penas llego al lavado y se labo las manos…

Luego sentó sobre la taza a twilight (claro con la tapa puesta) y el se sento estilo indio frente a ella (allí Markus le explico al igual que a derpy sobre su especie y lo que era su cuerno entre las piernas, pero en un leguaje mas científico) "asi que su pene es la forma máxima para usted de liberar su exceso de acumulación de amor" "asi es, y si me disculpas estoy tratando de expulsarlo mediante la propia estimulación, lo cual no he conseguido alcanzar, simplemente no puedo, no es lo mismo" dijo el "no es lo mismo sin derpy? Que tiene ella que no tenga yo?" "no quiero decir eso….espera que?" Markus quedo en pokerface…

-*/-*/-*/-/-**/-*/*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/*/- */-*/-/*-

Elenahedgehog: w oh por dios… por la barba de celestia… twilight en una atrevida…. Que pasara… esperan al siguiente chap… todas quieren Markus looooveeee :3


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de MLPFM, ni de sus personajes así que por favor no me juzguen… Cualquier elemento como música o personajes de otras series no son de mi propiedad solo los agrego por que me parecen cool….

**Un brony en ponyville… 8**

Twilight estaba colorada y con semilagrimas en los ojos luchando por no salir "que no puedo yo serle de igual asistencia que ella?" dijo limpiándose una con su casco, markus la miraba descorazonado "pero es que?" "acaso su agrado hacia ella es mayor que el que tiene por mi?" dijo mirándolo a los ojos "no es eso" "acaso no… me … quiere?" dijo llorando, y Markus la tomo por el rostro "yo señorita twilight poseo un amor que opacaría a las estrella de lo intenso que es por usted… esta segura de esto?" dijo "si, por que yo también lo amo" el sonrio y planto sus labios sobre los de ella…

TWILIGHT POV

Por celestia, esto es algo que jamás había sentido, es algo aun mas intenso que cuando invoque a los elementos… siento que un poder recorre todo mi ser un calor que no puedo describir… dios… ahora se por que derpy no quiere dejar a Markus solo ni un momento esto es…ahhh es ahhh… no tiene palabras suficientes para describirlo… requiere mas investigación…. END POV

Markus dejo ir sus labios "te sientes bien, no fue demasiado para ti?" "no, no, estoy bien, solo un poco mareada" Markus la abraso, "me alegro que este bien" dijo Markus, la dejo ir y le sonrio pero twilight estaba mirando a su entrepierna "disculpa mis ojos estan aquí" "aun no sede" dijo rascándose la barbilla con su casco con una cara muy concentrada "que cosa?" "el levantamiento de tu semicuerno aun no cede" dijo en forma de reproche "claro que no, ya te dije que a este punto debo liberarme por este medio" dijo sacándole la lengua.

"entonces como debemos proceder?" "disculpa?" "bueno debo saber como proceder si quiero asistirte como lo hace ditzy doo, asi que como debo proceder?" Markus la miro perplejo "quieres hacer lo que hago con ella, pero es algo demasiado privado y muy muy delicado" "al igual que la señorita ditzy yo le tengo un gran cariño, y ahora tengo dentro de mi su amor no es asi, asi que no veo por que no pueda yo serle de igual utilidad" "por que en pleno acto puede que la marque y entonces será permanente un lazo entre los dos que también la consumirá, ditzy se escapa varias veces del trabajo, tan solo para verme" dijo Markus tratando de disuadirla falsamente.

"estoy dispuesta, acaso no me desea como hermana de igual manera" "entiende que si la marco será permanente, una unión conmigo que la inundara" "es solo si me marca o no, asi que esperemos que no suceda, ahora procedamos, que debo hacer" "esta segura?" "absolutamente" "de acuerdo pero una vez que inicie perderé el control de mi y no sere capaz de controlarme hasta haberme liberado, esta de acuerdo?" "si" "ok usted lo pidió" Markus se levanto y frente a ella se quito su toalla.

"empecemos" dijo y tomo a twiligth y recostándola en el piso del baño sobre una toalla ya dispuesta empezó a besarla… a twilight le estaba gustando mucho esto de besarse y el calor que la inundaba era mucho, entonces sintió las manos de Markus recorrer su cuerpo y mientras que con una mano acariciaba su pecho la otra bajo al lugar entre sus patas traseras "ma…ma…markus…ahhahhh" "eres divina mi angel" dijo el y bajo a besarla al cuello subiendo a sus orejas y a lamer su cuerno… "delisiosa mi angel deliciosa" decía el, y separando sus dos patas se coloco entre ella y bajo lentamente sus besos desde el cuello hasta su estomago y hasta llegar a su destino glorioso, "MARKUS AAAHHHHH" Markus empeso a lamer entre las piernas de twilight afanosamente "oh mamamamarkuuusss ah ahha ummmmg ummm ahhh" salió y relamiéndose los labios de manera sensual le susurro "te esta gustando?" "siii siiii muuuuchooooo" "puedo continuar?" "siiiii" el siguió lamiéndola hasta que los jugos de ella empezaron a brotar y el pudo sentir como ella estaba de alcanzar la cúspide ella misma.

"ya estas lista" dijo tomandola y sentándola en el lavabo coloco su enorme mástil entre las piernas de ella y las junto colocándolas sobre uno de sus hombros lo que lograran alcanzar a sostenerse "lista" "siiiii" ghump, empezó a ejercer friccion con las patas de twilight aprisionando con ellas su pene, causando deliciosa friccion contra la femeneidad de twilight, empezó lentamente, deleitándose con la mirada perdida de virgen candente de la pequeña alicornio a su merced… tomo su rostro y la miro a los ojos "abre ummm tu boca ummm y saca un poco la lengua" ella obedeció "agh shi ummmmmmmm" dijo pues Markus se apodero de su boca… Markus sentia como la pequeña y timida lengua de twilight se derretía en la suya… tal vez no era tan agresiva como derpy pero su entusiasmo lo compensaba…

Markus seguía ejerciendo friccion hasta que tanto el como twilight estaban apunto de estallar… "oh mi brightangel ahhh lo sientes lo sientes?" "si oh mi markus oh lo siento, siento como ambos llegaremos aaalll alll aaahhh" "TWILIGHT" "MARKUSSSSS" Markus la tomo de los cuartos traseros y embistiendo con furia se vino sobre twilight markando sus piernas y vientre con su caliente semilla…

Twilight miro a Markus como jadeaba y parecía luchar contra si mismo, abria su boca de vez en cuando y mostraba sus dientes cerrados como una bestia que gruñía… ella lo supo… el estaba luchando por no marcarla… ella sonrio… se levanto lo mejor que pudo y atando sus patas al cuello de Markus, arqueo el suyo y le susurro "aslo… quiero ser tuya siempre… y por siempre… asi… jamás te alejaras de mi" dijo y Markus no necesito mas, tomo a twilight y volviéndola de espaldas para que se arrodillara sobre el lavabo despejo el área de su nuca y.. "AAAHHHH" la marco… tal vez exagero con esto… tal vez fue un poco barbárico… pero ellas en cierta forma necesitaban esto, sentirse que le pertenecen… derpy siempre esta tocándose su marca y sonriendo…

Al final ambos terminaron en la tina tomando un relajante baño twilight besando el cuello de Markus mientras estaba acurrucada en su pecho "como te sientes mi brightangel " "umm jamás me había sentido tan bien" "me alegro" "Markus que pasara conmigo digo, con nosotros, digo con nosotras, bueno ditzy, tu y yo?" Markus la miro "que hay de eso?" "bueno que pasara?" "que quieres que pase?" "te quedaras conmigo y spike o te iras con derpy?" dijo molesta "mis planes no han cambiado, aun me mudare" twilight lo miro llorosa y el le sonrio y la beso tiernamente en la base del cuerno "no lo sientes?" "que cosa?" "ya lo sabras cuando mires a ditzy, por ahora creo que seria bueno ir a comer un bocadillo y después a la cama por que tu estomago esta rugiendo como quimera y yo estoy muerto de cansancio" HAHAHAHAHAHA… se pusieron a reir y salieron rumbo a su acometido….

A la mañana siguiente twilight se sentia distinta…

TWILIGHT POV…. Me siento distinta como si me hubiera transformado de nuevo, me siento ligera refrescada, llena de alegría y sobre todo de…amor… eso debe ser, tengo mucho amor, amor que Markus puso en mi…jijiji… que especial me siento… pero y que pensara derpy… se enojara oh… que raro… ya no siento nada de celos… si lo admito tenia celos… pero ahora me siento… feliz demasiado feliz para sentir celos… END

Desayunaron juntos y markus se fue a trabajar y se despidió de spike con un frotamiento de cabeza y de twilight con un beso en la frente "adiós mi brightangel " dijo y se fue "que fue eso?" dijo spike "que cosa?" dijo ella abochornada "por días has estado horrible con el y ahora actuas toda linda? Y que es eso de brightangel ?" "bueno pues, ahora yo y Markus nos contentamos y pues ahora yo también soy su hermanita menor… jiji" decía yéndose a su estudio brincando como Pinkie pie… "las chicas son raras" dijo el y se fue a hacer sus quehaceres.

Esa tarde Markus llego del trabajo, justo a la hora que spike esta visitando sugarcutecorner para recoger los pastelillos para el te de la tarde… "twy estas en casa?" "si Markus estoy en casa, mi Markyknight" dijo feliz "me imagino que spike no esta?" grito desde el vestíbulo "asi es markyknight estamos solos tu y yo.. y… ditzy?" ditzy la miro haciendo un puchero con ojitos llorosos y el ceño fruncido totalmente abrazada del brazo de Markus.

"le dijiste?" dijo twilight asustada pero realmente no sentia muchos nervios y eso era muy raro "claro que si" "oh ditzy yo, yo lo siento si te hace sentir mal, pero yo.." "tu quieres a mi muffin?" dijo ella llorosa, twilight la miro y derramo unas lagrimas "si… si lo quiero" "lo quieres mucho mucho mucho como yo?" "si ditzy no puedo evitarlo, lo quiero mucho mucho" "estoy feliz" dijo ditzy sonriendo "disculpa?" "no me importa compartir a mi muffin con nadie, mientras esa persona lo quiera mucho mucho mucho como yo" "entonces no te importa que me marcara también?" "claro que es importante, Markus dice que ahora no solo estamos unidos el y yo sino que ahora tu también lo estas con nosotros" dijo ella abrasandola…

"yo que?" entonces twilight sintió algo recorrer su cuerpo… podía sentirlo… podía sentir la presencia de Markus en ditzy, y al mirar a ditzy a los ojos sintió una empatía tan grande por ella, igual y a la vez diferente que la que sentia por sus amigas "lo sientes tu también verdad, Markus dice que ahora somos hermanas" dijo ella feliz "te dije que no habría problema, pero dime tu que piensas, ditzy esta feliz de tener una hermana y tu?" dijo Markus y twiligth sonrio y abrazo a derpy y beso su mejilla "y yo también" Markus sonrio "vengan aquí mi lovelybubble traviesa y mi dulce brightangel " dijo abriendo sus brasos mientras se sentaba en un cojin de la sala, ellas se sonrieron y se lanzaron a los brazos de Markus…

Se acurrucaron en ellos y se sentia tan bien… como si siempre hubieran estado juntos todos ellos… "oh por la santa biblioteca real" "que pasa brightangel?" "RARITY" "rayos" dijo Markus… "bueno…ahh un paso a la vez" dijo el y las empezó a besar en las bocas "ummmm mi muffin que rico" "ummm mi markyknight mas ummm mas ummm" "mis sexys lindas pequeñas ponys ummmm" y siguieron asi hasta que llego spike "YA LLEGUE Y TRAJE MUFFINS" "SI MUFFINS" y bajo derpy directo a spike mientras Markus y twilight se reian sin control….

-*/-*/-*/-/-**/-*/*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/*/- */-*/-/*-

Elenahedgehog: w oh por dios… twiligth una bedmate de Markus… van dos faltan 5 y quien sabe cuantas mas… y Rarity que pensara de esto y dash… por que dash esta tan rara también? Y las chicas sabran de esto también? :3


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de MLPFM, ni de sus personajes así que por favor no me juzguen… Cualquier elemento como música o personajes de otras series no son de mi propiedad solo los agrego por que me parecen cool….

**Un brony en ponyville… 9**

Markus estaba saliendo de su casa… su nueva casa en su nuevo hogar… ponyville… "la vida es grandiosa" dijo Markus respirando el hermoso aire matutino desde la entrada a su dominio…

después de casi tres semanas desde el anuncio de su mudanza, por fin la casa estaba terminada… fue un gran y arduo trabajo pero Markus se esforzó a lo máximo… trabajando de dia en sweetappleacress de tarde en la construcción y al anochecer en la remodelación, turnándose de tarde en ese aspecto… " este debe ser realmente un reino mágico para terminar esta casa con todo esto en tan solo tres semanas" se decía el mismo contemplando su hogar y el de ditzy…

La remodelación consistió en modificar la casa para que Markus pudiese moverse mas comodo a su alrededor, que fuese una casa a su medida y a derpy no le importo, ella quería que Markus fuese feliz vivendo con ella… ensancharon las puertas y remodelaron los cuartos para que fueran mas altos y anchos para que Markus pudiera moverse mas libremente y a ditzy no le importaba porque ella podía volar y alcanzar las cosas altas…

tuvieron una fiesta como inauguración y todos los conocidos estaban invitados, Markus y ditzy estaban felices con la nueva casa… markus incluso la diseño:

el camino a la colina era un empedrado con colores de grises de todos los colores, la casa era de madera estilo japonés en su fachada, la cima de la colina que es el area de la casa esta rodeada de una barda de bambu y en la parte frontal y trasera bardas de material pintadas de blanco la entrada era un porton de madera y tenia forma de muffin que se abria en dos… a ditzy le encanto el detalle.

Alrededor de la barda circundando la barda estaban arboles frutales sembrados, todos cítricos, eran limoneros, naranjos, toronjos, limeros y tangerinos, todos sembrados alrededor de la instalación si veias desde el cielo la casa parecía estar dentro de un muffin gigante, los arboles eran el contorno, la casa estaba en el area del cuerpo y envoltura del muffin y la tapa que es como se conoce ala cabeza del muffin estaba justo detrás de la casa y era una huerta de arbustos de moras, arandanos, frambuesas y fresas… le prometió a ditzy tenerle su propia provicion de material para sus muffins o cualquier otro pastelillo que quisiera cocinar.

la casa era de dos pisos con tejas color rojizo, tenia un pórtico con un manzano a lado y en este tenia un enorme columpio, en la parte de adelante, a la izquierda había unas bancas debajo de un hermoso cerezo justo a lado de un estanque de peces koi con una pequeña cascada adornada con una estatua de un muffin arriba, y a la izquierda de la casa un kiosco en medio de un jardín de rosas, flores de loto, bonzais, margaritas, girasoles y besos al sol de todos los colores, eran las flores favoritas de ditzy y justo atrás un árbol de duraznos junto al porton que daba a los sembradíos allí había un area que parecía dispuesta para eventos por que había una gran mesa de picnic y una piscina de roca que era alimentada por una fuente con la forma de un fénix.

Con magia twilight hizo crecer los rosales como enredaderas para que cubrieran las paredes de atrás y de adelante cerca del porton, eran rosas blancas y rojas entreveradas para la parte del porton y amarilla y rosas para la parte de atrás…

MARKUS POV

Si pueden imaginarse que no es una casa muy masculina, pero yo siempre quise una casa en el campo para tener arboles frutales de mis frutas favoritas y sobretodo me inspire en la casa de los sueños de mi abuelita materna… ella me conto que era del campo y que se caso con su marido por que el prometió construirle su casa de los sueños para vivir felices siempre, cosa que nunca ocurrió, la trajo a la ciudad y lo único que le hizo fue un pequeño invernadero… le prometi que si alguna vez tenia una casa seria como la de ella y que si la construía la traería a verla… no puedo por dos motivos cumplir mi promesa uno estoy en otro mundo y dos ella falleció cuando yo era niño… en tu honor abuela… en tu honor…END POV

La fiesta fue amena y prendida y cuando estaba por llegar a su fin twilight fingió quedarse dormida en el sillón y Rarity ofreció llevarse a spike con ella a su boutique para que pasara allí la noche y el estaba encantado… cuando todos se fueron cabe mas decir que esa noche… las chicas le ayudaron a Markus a estrenar su cama…. Su cuarto era muy amplio y en el centro una cama King zise… (u)

Mientras tenia a twilight con los cuartos traseros en alto y usando su bien formado cabus como elemento de friccion en su pene, "oh markyknight oh my marky, mas mas te siento tan grande y tan duro, mas my markyknight mas" … igualmente se encontraba dándole una oral a ditzy… que estaba con su femeneidad en su cara mientras ella estaba sentada en la cabezera… "oh muffin que rico, que rica lengua, asi, asi deborame mi muffin" luego cambiaron de posiciones ditzy y twilight, hasta que Markus opto por acostarlas una sobre otra… "se ven tan sexys mis deliciosas ponys" desia relamiéndose los labios "devóranos muffin" "si markyknight devóranos" decía twiligth junto con ditzy… metió su pene entre esas dos calientes aberturas del amor y empezó a embestirlas, y ambas acallaban sus gritos besándose mutuamente…

"oh derpy tus labios son tan dulces" "y los tuyos tan suaves" "como adoro a mis hermanitas calientes, asi sigan dándose amor mientras yo les doy el mio" "oh Markus me siento tan caliente" dijo twilight "yo también muffin, estoy ardiendo" "ya ya voy voy ya casi, aquí les va mi.. mi leche ummm" y las baño de su semilla sobre sus cuartos traseros y sus vientres "me gusta que nos bañes con tu amor" dijo ditzy "se siente bien" dijo twilight…

Si… esa noche estrenaron muy bien su cama caliente… los días pasaron y no piensen que lo hacían todas las noches… no… incluso un hombre como Markus necesita descansar y ellas con simples besos se sienten bien pagadas… a la semana Markus se venia por lo menos una ves máximo tres veces, pues a veces el llegaba cansado del trabajo, o a veces derpy, e incluso twilight se desvelaba en sus experimentos… y con spike cerca no siempre era fácil para ella escaparse para por lo menos obtener un beso de Markus… pero eso si… diariamente por lo menos un besito de el lo obtenía, si no era asi ella empesaba a sentirse muy muy muy sola… ahora entendía por que dijo Markus que era una unión muy profunda… pero ella seguía nerviosa por alguna razón y Markus no la hiba a presionar…

La vida siguió y un dia bigmac le pidio a Markus ir a entregar a fluttershy un cargamento de comida para avez que pidio y de croquetas para conejito "claro mac no hay problema" "nos vemos después Markus" dijo bigmac "Eyup" dijo el y mac se fue riendo todo el camino a sweetappleacress, le parecía gracioso que Markus ya hubiera adoptado los modismos de su familia…. Con tan solo casi tres meses de vivir en ponyville…

Markus llevaba la carreta y admiro desde lejos la cabaña de fluttershy, "es tan genial y mira cuantos animales" dijo para si mismo, entonces llego a la casa pero nadie abrió cuando toco, "fluttershy estas en casa?" " un.. momento…" dijo y se escucharon muchos movimientos golpes y cosas crujir, entonces ella abrió "Markus que gentil eres en visitarnos, pasa" "traje la comida de mascota que pediste, donde la pongo?" "oh cielos por aquí, gracias" dijo ella con un lindo bochorno entonces, Markus olisqueo el aire "no te huele a quemado?" "oh la sopa" dijo ella y volo a la cocina donde unas aves se asustaron tanto con el humo que tumbaron una escoba que golpeo el caldero que estuvo a punto de caer sobre fluttershy "SHY CUIDADO" "AHAHH" dijo ella y Markus sujeto la olla con las manos y la arrojo al lavabo…

"AGHHH" dijo en dolor pues se había quemado las manos con la ola hirviendo "oh por dios Markus no" dijo fluttershy llorando "no importa agh, estas bien tu?" "tus manos Markus tus lindas manos" "no importa shy, lo que importa es que tu estes bien, ellas sanaran…con el tiempo" "ven yo te curare, ven al sillón yo tengo fomento herbal para el dolor en algún lugar espera" dijo buscando en sus miles de gabinetes, "shy calmate, no es para tanto yo solo" decía caminando a ver que hacia, hasta que "cuidado esa duela esta" "AAAAGHHHHHHH ..mis.. joyitas,…. Agh…mami" dijo cayendo de rodillas y después al piso "Markus estas bien" "quisiera… decir… que si… pero… hay… mami…" dijo contorsionándose en el piso pues la duela estaba suelta y la tabla le pego justo en los…. KIWIIIIIISSSSSS…...

Fluttershy lo ayudo a subir al diván, le aplico el fomento para el dolor en las manos y se las vendo… "no podras usarlas en por lo menos tres días… umm te sientes muy mal todavía" "bueno… mis manos… ya no me duelen tanto" decía tragándose el dolor en su se sintió fatal "Markus por que no le pongo fomento en su golpe, lo hara sentir mejor" "no shy no ese lugar es muy muy privado yo lo hare.. hare? Oh espera ugh rayos no puedo" dijo volviéndose a encorvar "dios ugh como duele" decía, "Markus por favor déjeme ayudarlo" "um no te preocupes en casa le pediré a derpy que me ayude o tal vez vaya a la biblioteca y le pida a twiligth" dijo tratando de levantarse "rayos no puedo caminar" dijo el derramando una lagrima.

"señor Markus, no veo por que yo no pueda ayudarle a colocarse el ungüento, usted esta en claro dolor y no veo por que se hace el difícil" dijo haciéndole la mirada y entonces se da cuenta de lo que hizo y se agazapa como gatito "lo siento oh lo siento" "esta bien shy, ummm como decirte esto sin traumarte o asustarte de por vida" fluttershy abrió los ojos de par en par "disculpe?" "umm veras, ves que siempre uso ropa verdad?" "si señor Markus" "ves que hay partes que aveces no me importa mostrar como cuando ando sin camisa verdad?" "um si" dijo ella recordándolo el dia que fueron a la laguna a nadar y solo estuvo en pantaloncillos cortos "me has visto alguna vez mostrar esta area de aquí?" dijo haciendo un ademan hacia su región abaja "um no" "asi es, y eso es por que es una parte muy muy muy personal del cuerpo de los varones de mi especie y solo gente muy muy muy muy pero muy extra especial tiene permiso de verla y mucho mas tocarla" entonces se dio cuenta de su error y shy empezó a llorar.

"asi que yo no soy lo suficientemente especial para usted…uummmmm bububu" "no es eso shy yo te quiero mucho, es que es ummm ufff vergonsoso mostrarla, lo que pasa es que es lo que diferencia el sexo en los de mi especie, los varones lo tenemos y las mujeres no y es muy personal, si me da vergüenza pensar en que alguien me la vea, imaginate como me siento en pensar que alguien la toque" "um pero solo lo hare para ayudarlo en su dolor, prometo no pensar nada malo y no mirarla mucho" Markus puso poker face ante la sonrisa abochornada e ilusionada de fluttershy …

MARKUS POV… rayos por que es que me prenden tanto las vírgenes candentes… ugh rayos me duele mucho…. END POV

"esta bien pero vayamos a un lugar mas privado… tanto animal mirandome me pone nervioso y que pasa si alguien entra y nos ve?" "uh cierto, venga a mi habitación pase por aquí" "shy no es correcto que yo entre a tu cuarto" "no es molestia para mi no se preocupe" el resolló y la siguió… realmente Markus no pensaba conseguir nada de esto que no fuese algo mas que hacer que shy fuese mas curiosa hacia su persona pero esto hiba por un muy buen camino… doloroso pero bueno.

"ok pero recuerda que tu te ofreciste y prometiste no decir nada ok" "si señor markus" Markus se miro la hebilla "shy… no puedo bajarme la ropa solo" "oh my… yo lo hago disculpe" "esta bien pero ten cuidado" lentamente shy empeso a desabrochar su pantalón y este cayó al piso, entonces miro como un bulto se levantaba de debajo de los pantaloncillos "oh my" dijo y bajo lentamente y casi se pica un ojo con el mástil orgullosamente erecto de Markus, un flash de aquella vez en la ducha de twilight vino a su mente.

"donde me coloco" dijo el sintiéndose un poco avergonzado de que shy lo mirase asi, shy era la menos probable de conseguir en su plan, era demasiado pura, inocente y sensible… "siéntese en la orilla de la cama por favor si no es molestia" "shy, soy yo el que es una molestia" "para nada señor Markus, usted se irio salvándome a mi, esto es lo minimo que puedo hacer" dijo y se envadurno los cascos de ungüento, "esta bien aquí vamos" dijo y toco justo sus joyitas "ugh" "oh dios le hice daño" "es que tus cascos son algo duros y ahorita estoy muy sensible" "dios que podemos hacer"" entonces miro sus alas "ya se" dijo y puso crema en la punta de sus alas, tomo entre sus cascos las joyas para mantenerlas firmes y con sus alas ella… "aaahhhahha ahhh shhyyyyyyyyy ahhh" decía markus en puro deleite "asi esta mejor verdad?" "siiiiii aahhhh" decía el.

Shy acariciaba untando el ungüento desde sus testículos hasta su mástil yendo de arriba abajo hasta que llego a la punta, y entonces miro como lentamente empesaba a crecer y a crecer y como sus bolas se ponían cada vez mas hinchadas y duras… Markus tenia la cabeza hacia atrás ojeándola de reojo de vez en cuando… puro cielo pensó Markus… "oh oh markus, que es eso, que es eso que te esta saliendo" "um?" dijo y miro como pre semen estaba tratando de salirse de su pene "oh rayos creo que es suficiente shy hasta aquí lo dejamos, solo ayudame a subirme mi ropa y me ire" dijo tratando de levantanse pero shy no se movia "shy… podrías soltarme? Shy… shy?" decía el "fluttershy me escuchas?" "que es lo que le sale acaso lo eri?" "no shy no es eso" "hice algo malo acaso y por eso ya no quiere mi ayuda?" "no shy y ese es el problema, que me estas haciendo sentir tan bien que mi dolor ya se esta pasando y mi cuerpo esta reaccionando a tu toque, asi que es mejor …oooh shyyyyyy" decía mientras ella empesaba a flotarlo con mas energía.

"si lo hace sentir mejor seguire haciéndolo" "shy oooh shy por favor ooohhh dios…. Ooh va a salirse ooh va a salirse aaaahhh" "que cosa señor Markus?" "mi leche oh my leche se va a salir aaahhh" "su leche sale de aquí?" "o dios va a salirse dios para para aaahhhh shhhyyyyy?" "umg" Markus no pudo decir nada mas… ni shy… mas que nada por que el se quedo en shock al ver a fluttershy meterse a la boca la cabeza de su pene…

FLUTTERSHY POV

Oh mi dios oh mi dios… el joven señor Markus arriesgo su salud por mi, sin dudarlo simplemente se arriesgo por mi, y ahora por mi torpeza se hirió, puedo verlo, puedo ver que disfruta esta, puedo ver coo en su rostro el dolor se va, que es eso? … dijo que es su leche oh dios dice que se le va salir que hago su leche se va a salir que hago que hago? Porque no quería mi ayuda? Acaso no le agrado como ellas dos? Acaso no he sido lo suficientemente amable? Yo quiero de igual forma a el señor Markus y estoy dispuesta a todo por probarle que yo soy su amiga y que lo quiero casi, igual o aun mas que las demás…. END POV

Shy miro a markus y markus miro a shy…. Que es lo que pasara después… "oh mi dios" dijo Markus….

-*/-*/-*/-/-**/-*/*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/*/- */-*/-/*-

Elenahedgehog: w por la barba de celestia no puede ser… de todas las ponys posibles no pensé que la primera en hacerle eso a Markus fuese fluttershy… si es obvio, siempre son las mas calladas:3


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de MLPFM, ni de sus personajes así que por favor no me juzguen… Cualquier elemento como música o personajes de otras series no son de mi propiedad solo los agrego por que me parecen cool….

**Un brony en ponyville… 10**

"_o dios va a salirse dios para para aaahhhh shhhyyyyy?" "umg" Markus no pudo decir nada mas… ni shy… mas que nada por que el se quedo en shock al ver a fluttershy meterse a la boca la cabeza de su pene… Shy miro a markus y markus miro a shy…. Que es lo que pasara después… "oh mi dios" dijo Markus…._

Markus no lo podía creer… Fluttershy le estaba dando una oral… fue demasiado y tan solo con sentir esa caliente boquita rodeando la cabeza de su pene lo hizo alcanzar la cúspide de la calentura y no pudo contener la explosión consecuente "SHYYYYYYYYYYY AAAAHHHHHHHH" dijo cuando se desplomo en la cama, mientras la boca de fluttershy era inundada por su caliente semilla… shy se atraganto con la leche de una semana sin ordeñar que Markus había estado conteniendo…

FLUTTERSHY POV…..El sabor, el olor, que es esto, que significa esto….?.. end.

Markus se levanto lo mas que pudo y miro a fluttershy que miraba su casco el cual estaba cubierto por un poco de semen "oh shy… yo lo sientOUGH DIOS" dijo cuando shy empezó a lamerle la cabeza del pene "shyshysshyyyyyy que haces?" "aun esta saliendo" dijo y se volvió a meter el pene a la boca y empezó a succionarlo "SHY OH MY SHY OH SHY OH COMO TE AHHH COME TE AAHHHH" trataba de decir, entonces ella para y sacándoselo lentamente, voltea a mirar a Markus a los ojos y con lagrimas ella pregunta tierna eh inocentemente "me quiere?" "no solo eso…. Te amo shy" dijo markus recuperando el aliento… shy derramo lagrimas pero con la mas bella sonrisa en el rostro "YO TAMBIEN SEÑOR MARKUS OH MY GENTIL MARKUS" dijo lanzándose a abrasarlo atando sus patas al cuello.

El la miro a los ojos y le sonrio y junto sus labios con los de ella … el decidió ser tierno con ella, tomarse su tiempo… pero la pequeña lo hizo abrir los ojos cuando empezó a profundizar el beso asi que el decidió ser travieso y atrapo entre sus dientes la lengua traviesa de shy "um" dijo ella y el le sonrio y la sujeto le la cabeza y le devoro los labios profundamente y ella se abrazo de el fuertemente como si temiera dejarlo ir.

"shy… hay algo que debo decirte y espero que tu corazón al saberlo no se cierre a mi" "ya lo se" "perdón?" dijo en pokerface "oh si, te vi besando a twilight el otro dia detrás del roble grande del parque, por favor no crea que que lo espio oh no, lo que pasa es que angel te vio corriendo por el camino y te siguió y cuando lo buscaba los vi y pues bueno yo este yo.. ummm.. lo siento… me odias ahora verdad? Oh dios soy muy mala oh no me odie por favor.. umg" markus acayo sus ruegos con un beso "me temo que hay mas que solo eso, me diras que opinas de esta después de oir toda la verdad?" "esta bien" (y asi la explicación fue dada terminando con una fluttershy muy colorada y echando vapor por los oídos u)

"oh dios… asi que es permanente?" "asi es, asi que que dices?" shy miro sus pesuñas un momento y después lo beso tímidamente en la mejilla "yo también lo amo señor markus y quiero estas siempre con usted… oh y angel también" "eso me hace preguntar… donde esta?" "oh el se fue y se llevo a todos cuando vio que lo subia a la habitación" "shy planearon todo esto?" "oh dios no, pero el bueno me con venció de bueno yo eeste ugh" "que cosa?" "de que le ..umn. ..uk." "no entendí" "que le…." "que?" "que le robara un…" "robarme un…?" "un bessss…." "te convenció de robarme un beso? Ese pequeño a de pensar que spike convenció a twy de que me coqueteara para vivir con ellos o por lo menos de pasar mas tiempo con ellos verdad?" ella solo asintió "bueno el obtendrá mas que eso" dijo y se lanzo sobre shy a lamerle el cuello.

"señor markus" "no me digas señor… me hace sentir viejo y como si fuera un extraño… si vamos a ser familia debes llamarme de otra manera… mi linda conejita mimosa…. My snugglebunny" dijo el bajando a su vientre con besos y mordisquitos… "eres mi… honeybunny?" dijo poniéndose colorada "me ves con ese sobre nombre?" "yo.. este" "entonces para ti soy tu honeybunny y tu eres mi snugglebunny" dijo besando a su "oh MARKUS AAAHHH HONEYBUNNY OOOHHHHH" decía mientras markus lamia su entre pierna, la lamio inclementemente mientras se abrasaba asi misma y sus alas se movían inclementemente "OHH hoooo nnneeeeeyyyyyy oohhh bunnnyyyyyy" decía fluttershy en éctasis.

Cuando ella estallo el se relamió los labios "shy pon tus alas sobre tu vientre y abrasalas contra ti" "si honeybunny mio" dijo ella toda abochornada, el se coloco sobre ella para que su pene quedara sobre su pecho "lista mi mariposita?" "si mi markus" el metió su pene entre sus alas y empezó lentamente a hacer la acción de envestida, la punta del pene quedaba saliendo cerca de la cara de shy asi que ella saco la lengua y lamia la punta, el sonrio y mientras que con una mano se sostenía sobre ella con la otra decidió acariciar la entrepierna de shy… bueno… lo mejor que pudo pues tenia la mano vendada y le dolia un infierno… pero verla retorcerse valia la pena.

El calor empezó a aumentar, la sangre a hervir… fluttershy estaba fuera de si… y markus estaba por estallar, shy estallo en la mano de markus con un grito que hizo a las aven en los arboles alrededor de la casa salir volando "AAAAAAHHHH OOOOOHHHH MYYYYYYYYYY" y el la siguió bañando su pequeña carita con su leche caliente "OOOOHHHH SHYYYYYYYY" después de recuperar su aliento shy se volteo sola y descubrió su cuello "markus mi honeybunny" dijo ella agotada "ah ahh oh my" dijo al sentir los dientes de markus marcando su cuello.

"ahora eres mia fluttershy… mi snugglebunny… para siempre" dijo el abrasandola mientras se acostaban en la cama "mi honeybunny" el sonrio y la atrajo para besarla, "markus?" "si shy?" "que crees que opine twilight?" "oh eso… bueno no solo tengo a twilight sino también ditzy" "oh my" "si my, no te preocupes ahora eres de la familia" dijo el abrasandola fuertemente…

(¬3¬) mas tarde en casa de markus… shy estaba recuperándose de su desmayo, ya que markus simplemente entro a la casa cargándola bajo el brazo y mirando en la sala a ditzy y a twilight tomando el te simplemente dijo "hola chicas, saluden a su nueva hermana" las chicas se vieron, se pusieron rojas y después sonrientes miraron a shy "BIENVENIDA A LA FAMILIA SHY"

Mas tarde shy despertó en la cama… mas que nada despertó exitada, exaltada y perpleja… al ver a twilight y a ditzy besándose mientras markus le besaba el cuello a twilight y acariciaba las partes de ditzy… "miren niñas quien despertó" "hola shy, hola shy" dijeron unánime mente twy y derpy… "vamos niñas… denle la bienvenida apropiadamente a su hermana a nuestra cama caliente" dijo dándoles una nalgada con la parte posterior de su mano a cada quien "si muffin" dijo ditzy besándolo "si markyknight" dijo twilight besándolo después.. "oh my" dijo shy y se cubrió el rostro con sus alas pero ditzy se las bajo mientras lamia su nuca y espalda para bajar y lamer la base de sus alas "ummm sabe a rocio" dijo ditzy feliz, mientras twilight besaba fervientemente los labios de shy… "no te preocupes fluttershy, ahora siempre estaremos juntas por siempre con nuestro markus, nuestro hermano mayor…" dijo twy "siiii" dijo ella asintiendo.

Markus se quito el pantaloncillo y le mostro su pene erecto a las tres "vamos shy… my snugglebunny muestrales a tus hermanitas el nuevo juego" ella asintió abochornada y se acerco al pene de markus… donde bajo la mirada atenta de ditzy y twilight empezó a lamerle la punta para después bajar a la base y subir de nuevo… "yo quiero" dijo ditzy y se unió a lamer al afortunado del mini markus ahí en toda su gloria "yo también marky yo quiero" dijo twy y se unió a las tres que estaban lamiendo y mordisqueando desde su pene hasta sus bolas… el se acosto en la cama y las dejo jugar.

"te gusta shy?" dijo ditzy "si, y me gusta también su leche" "has tomado su leche?" dijo ditzy sorprendida "marky nunca nos has dicho que podíamos tomar de tu leche" dijo twy, el les sonrio "jamás lo pidieron" dijo simplemente mientras las chicas se deleitaban saboreando su instrumento… el calor empezó a aumentar… markus empezó a hacer movimientos en su cadera "ahí les va mis tesoros… oh mis niñas ardientes… AQUÍ LES VA SU LECHE RECIEN ORDEÑADA" dijo y se vino sobre el rostro de sus tres mimosas y cariñosas ponys.

Mas tarde en el baño el ordeno instalar ademas de una enorme bañera… un semibalcon en el baño con un jacuzzy…. "oh si, nada mejor para relajar el cuerpo que una relajante remojada en una bañera… acompañada de besos y mimos de mis tres candentes niñas…" dijo mientras se acomodaba mejor "oh muffin" "basta markyknight me sonrojo" "oh eres travieso honeybunny" decían sus chicas.

"estan felices mis niñas?" "si muffin" "oh si honeybunny" "jamás había sido tan feliz my amado markyknight… jamás conoci antes esta felicidad" dijo abrasandolo "quiero que sepan algo… las amo a todas y siempre lo hare y si tienen alguna duda sobre esta que temenos tienen todo el derecho a preguntar" dijo el y ditzy solo le sonrio, pero twiligth y shy si querían preguntar "markus esto es permanente?" dijo twilight "si bueno lo es hasta que…." "hasta que que muffin?" "hasta que encuentren a alguien al cual amen mas que a mi… me refiero a su specialsomepony… entonces al tener su corazón un dueño ya no me necesitaran a mi" dijo el mirando al cielo con pocas nubes pasar…

Ellas lo miraron "pero eso es por nosotras y que hay de ti honeybunny?" "yo… bueno… me preocupare de ello cuando pase" dijo el sonriéndoles y ditzy lo abraso "no te preocupes muffin yo te quiero a ti mas que a todos los muffins del mundo… jamás dejare de quererte" dijo mientras lo empezaba a besar "ditzy yo también siempre amare a el señor markus… aun cuando algún dia llegue a encontrar a mi specialsomepony yo jamás jamás dejare de quererlo" dijo shy buscando la boca de markus de igual manera "marky yo siempre te amare sin importar nada oiste, asi que entiéndelo de una vez aun si encuentro a un specialsomepony yo aun estare aquí contigo" "y se los agradesco" dijo y las abrazo fuertemente contra el mientras tenían una orgia de lenguas….

Markus acompaño a las chicas a sus respectivas casas como todo un caballero y volvió a la suya pensando que en el futuro ellas tendrían que buscar pareja… a el no le preocupaba mucho… si no podía tenerlas mas a su lado como bedmates podría aun darles sus buenos besos y tal vez encontrar a alguien para el en un futuro…, todos estos y mas pensamientos estaban en su diario, aun mas exagerado… sabia que ese diario le serviría para ir atrayendo a sus ponys a el y sobre todo a su máxima presa… cosa que todo brony sueña pero nadie esta seguro al 100% en este mundo de multicoloreados y mágicos ponys….

-*/-*/-*/-/-**/-*/*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/*/- */-*/-/*-

Elenahedgehog: (w) por todos los alicornios de equestria shy otra bedmate… y que será de las demás chicas…:3

(ºuº) FELICIDADES POR LLEGAR CONMIGO AL CAPITULO 10… SI HAS LEIDO ATENTAMENTE HASTA EL CAPITULO 10… NO SOLO ERES UN BRONY… SI NO QUE ERES UN CLOPCLOP… FELICIDADES…. SALISTE DEL ESTABLO… BIENVENIDO(A) ALA MANADA…. (u)


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de MLPFM, ni de sus personajes así que por favor no me juzguen… Cualquier elemento como música o personajes de otras series no son de mi propiedad solo los agrego por que me parecen cool….

**Un brony en ponyville… 11**

Los días pasaron y markus estaba muy tranquilo vivendo su vida en ponyville, hay era miércoles oh si… su dia de descanso… el miércoles era su dia favorito un dia que en verdad podía realmente descansar de todo y de todos… este dia era enviado por los dioses, no era realmente su dia de descanso, solo un dia menos cargado en la semana.

_MARKUS DIARY_

_Querido diario, hoy como todas las semanas lo agradesco… hoy ditzy no trabaja en mudanzas por lo que esta en el turno de medio dia en el correo, y por lo tanto yo puedo dormir hasta tarde…. "mmm la vida es buena"._

_TIME CHART: markus daily routine…_

_4:30 am: despertarse y tomar desayuno con ditzy… los días que tiene correo matutino.= 5:45 ditzy se va a correo matutino (lunes y martes) intermedio (miércoles) vespertino (jueves y viernes) entregas de inmuebles (sábado) y domingo no trabaja. = 6:30 da una ronda a la biblioteca para dejar a spike dormir mas tiempo mientras el apoya a twiligth (lunes y martes). = 8:00 a 1pm trabajar en sweetappleacress turno matutino (lunes, martes, jueves) de tarde 3:00 a 8:00 (miércoles y viernes). = 9:00 a 2:00 pm trabajar en la construcción (viernes y sábado…y domingos si hay horas extra)_

_Oh pero hoy querido diario es miércoles… y puedo descansar la mañana entera… aunque después de a construccion podría haber renunciado al trabajo con timbertom, pero no he deseado todavía hacerlo… le han pedido hacer varios trabajos y aunque sus empleados ya volvieron siempre ocupa manos extra, asi que solo fines de semana._

_Oh si… dormir en mi cama nueva, en mi casa nueva, en este nuevo mundo y en especial con mi nueva familia y amigos… Pero diario no he dejado de notar algo… mi cuerpo ha estado cambiando y aunque suene raro… creo que es para mejorar_

_END ENTRY_

MARKUS MIND… _He notado algo muy raro en mi, mis caninos se estan volviendo prominentes, y mi resistencia sexual grande, mi pene por dios mide un poco mas de un pie y dios me libre cuando esta erecto… mis bolas estan dando mucha leche y eso es raro… y cuando no me tiro o beso a alguna en realidad siento que voy a explotar… antes era actuación pero es como si se estuviera volviendo real… pero en cierta forma me siento muy natural… y me gusta… OFF MIND_

"la vida es buena" dijo volviendo a estirarse en la cama… markus desde que se mudo aquí opto por dormir desnudo, ya que siempre lavaba su ropa una noche anterior y subia a dormir en bata… era vergonzoso pero solo tenia 5 cambios de ropa interior y esta ya se estaba gastando… asi que con mucha vergüenza decidió pedir a Rarity que le hiciera algunos pantaloncillos interiores y camisas de resaque… gracias a que el le ayudo con una nueva colección masculina de ropa moderna… la cual tuvo mucho éxito y como agradecimiento le hizo varias prendas de su medida gratis…

Ropa que el agradecia… pero ahora el decidió pedirle algunos trabajos y saco unas revistas de su valija y miro algunas imágenes con ropa, eran algunos catalogos de kelvin clain de ropa de varon ya que el siempre ordenaba por mail su ropa de catalogos y la dejo en la cama marcados con un marcador para llevárselos a Rarity después…

Estaba por fin levantándose de la cama cuando escucho el dulce aleteo de ditzy fuera de su puerta y se metió de nuevo a la cama sonriendo… ditzy toco KNOC KNOC "muffin estas arriba? Hora del desayuno" dijo y espero respuesta y como el no contesto ella abrió la puerta y miro adentro y vio a markus hecho un ovillo con la cobija sobre la cabeza… "muffin desayuno" dijo y se le acerco "mmjjjuumjuuoou" se escucho un quejido debajo de la cobija "que dijiste muffin?" dijo acercándose "umm bemmjjommm" "que muffin?" dijo justo a su lado y el le susurro algo al oído "que quiero... Mi… BESO DE BUENOS DIAS" dijo abrasandola y aciendole trompetillas en la pancita "HAHAHAHAHAHA MUFFFFIIIIIN HAHAHAH" decía riéndose ditzy "hola mi lovelybubble" dijo ofreciendo sus labios y ditzy sonrio "hola my muffin" dijo posando sus labios sobre los de markus…

Después de un rico faje, bajaron a desayunar… ya eran las 10… relativamente temprano para el… hasta el noto que se estaba volviendo mas madrugador… era un dia tan lindo que decidieron desayunar en el kiosco del jardín de rosas… "um estuvo delicioso mi lovelybubble" dijo markus… ditzy era una cocinera excepcional, "oh eres tan dulce mi muffin" dijo sonrojada mientras flotaba fuera de su aciento, el recogió los platos y los llevo a la cocina… cuando uno de los dos cocinaba el otro lavaba la loza.

De pronto se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta principal… "SEÑOR MARKUS, SEÑOR MARKUS ABRA POR FAVOR, ESTA EN CASA SEÑOR MARKUS?" markus al escuchar tan estrepitosos llamados pensó que algo malo pasaba y salió corriendo aun con el mandil de limpieza… "QUE PASA?" dijo algo alterado y vio a las cuteymarkcrussaders "SEÑOR MARKUS QUE BUENO QUE ESTA, AYUDENOS APPLEBLOOM SE CALLO EN POSO Y NO PUEDE SALIR" dijo sweetybell y scootaloo, markus se sintió como lazy… entro a la casa tomo su espada y del cobertizo tomo unas cuerdas "llévenme a donde esta" dijo y se fueron corriendo al lugar.

Al llegar vieron a las chicas… twilight no pudo usar su magia por que no veía donde estaba applebloom y podría hacerle daño y las pegasos no podían entrar por las alas, y las paredes del poso eran muy rescaladisas como para subir con sus cascos… markus miro el lugar y ataron varia cuerdas juntas y markus bajo con una linterna… al estar abajo busco a applebloom "applebloom donde estas?" "señor markus por aquí mi pata esta atorada" markus se acerco y miro a applebloom con escombros sobre su patita… "no te asuste applebloom, todo saldrá bien, cuando dejes de sentir presión de tu pata me avisas, de acuerdo?" "si señor markus" markus uso su espada y hizo una palanca… la piedra sedio y el pequeño escombro se empezó a mover.

"ya señor markus" y markus la tomo de su pata delantera y la jalo a su pecho y rodo como un ovillo hacia afuera del pequeño agujero y este se derrumbo… "ufff casi no la libramos… estas bien Applebloom?" ella sollozando asintió con la cabeza y se abraso a el… "bajen el balde" dijo markus y la coloco dentro de una cubeta… después el trepo por las paredes con la cuerda de seguridad y ya afuera fue recibido por las chicas abrasandolo y diciéndole que era un héroe… el solo sonrio y después fue abrasado por applejack "oh muchas gracias joven markus, muchas muchísimas gracias" "eyup" dijo bigmac abrasando a markus igualmente con applebloom en la espalda y grannysmith también se unió al abrazo… "no fue nada" dijo el acariciando la cabeza de applebloom.

"niñas que hacían jugando en el pozo?" dijo twilight "skiddlelips nos dijo que es un poso de los deseos, que el vino y pidió pronto tener su cuteimark y esta le apareció al dia siguiente" dijo sweetybell "niñas ya les hemos dicho que las cuteimark solo salen cuando un pony descubre para lo que es bueno y que lo hace especial" dijo applejack "ummm la mento decirles que este es un poso para bobos" dijo markus "disculpe?" dijo Rarity "ese túnel que tiene debajo no es mas que un túnel de acceso, dime applebloom sentiste alguna bit aya abajo?" "no señor markus somo encontré las que arrojamos nosotros" "este poso es un timo, es para que los inocentes arrojen sus bitz y el tramposo ladron solo se metia por el túnel de acceso y tomaba los bits" dijo markus.

"como lo sabe markus?" dijo rainbowdash "encontré una linterna vacia abajo y un saco roto con unas cuerdas miren" dijo sacándolo de dentro de su chaqueta y lo tiro al suelo… era un saco roto con algunas bits adentro "si caminamos por aquí creo que seremos capaces de encontrar el túnel de acceso" dijo markus y en efecto en la base de un árbol había tapado por un arbusto un agujero enorme y una linterna.

"sucios timadores" dijo AJ, "creo que seria prudente cerrar el pozo al igual que este agujero" dijo markus y con ayuda de bigmac trajo una gran roca y cerro el agujero, y dash derrumbo el pozo y twilight lleno este con los escombros y colocaron un cartel de precaucion… luego se fueron a la casa Apple a comer pay recién hecho… ditzy se fue a la casa a arreglarse para trabajar… Rarity se fue con sweetybell a la boutique y dash se fue con scootaloo a darles clases de aleteo para fortalecer las alas… "ditzy no olvides llevar las revistas a Rarity para mi encargo" "si muffin" "te juro markus darling, que hare mi mejor esfuerzo" "lo aprecio Rarity" y twiligth se fue a la biblioteca con flutteshy.

Markus ya estando ahí se puso a trabajar y applebloom no se le despego ni un solo minuto, ella no paraba de hablar y el solo le sonreía… granny estaba sentada en su mecedora y los veía sonriendo "que pasa granny?" dijo applejack que veía sospechosamente la risita de su abuelita "ese jovencito es realmente un buen muchacho, oh el será un gran padre y marido algún dia" "granny como puedes decir eso?" dijo applejack alarmada "miralo lo comprensible y atento que es y sobre todo como applebloom lo adora, es como si siempre hubiese sido miembro de la familia" dijo viendo como el jugaba con ella.

"abuela Smith el no es de la familia" "que acaso no es tu novio?" "QUEEE?" "bueno hija talvez no sea el pony mas normal ni el mas apuesto, si es algo raro pero de todos modos es muy atractivo a su manera aunque sea exentico al caminar en dos patas" "abuela en primera no es mi novio y en segunda el ni siquiera es un pony es un humano" dijo molesta AJ "dijiste algo linda, ups se me olvida algo oh si… MARKUS PEQUEÑO PODRIAS TRAERME HARINA DE LA CABA" "como pida señorita" dijo haciendo una reberencia "OH ERES TAN LINDO" dijo ella y markus le sonrio y guiño el ojo "oh si tan solo fuera unos 40 años mas joven" dijo la ancianita y entro a la casa y AJ se quedo perpleja.

Ya en la arboleda applejack caminaba ablando consigo misma "porque la abuela pensaría eso de mi y el joven markus… bueno el es un buen amigo y si creo que técnicamente el ya es familia" dijo y entonces miro a markus cortando madera con el hacha mientras applebloom metia los troncos cortados en la carretilla, se recargo en una pequeña baya y los miro largo rato… ,Markus entonces al terminar tomo a applebloom y la empezó a alzar hacia arriba y por unos instantes… se bio a ella misma de pequeña cuando su papa la alzaba en este mismo lugar cuando tenia la edad de applebloom… sus papas estaban de viaje, ellos buscaban siempre nuevos lugares para iniciar cultivos de manzana, ellos fueron los que descubrieron donde es applelousa y ahora buscaban un lugar nuevo en los territorios del suroeste cerca del cañón bigmacquintosh…

Ella derramo unas lagrimas y alguien puso una pata en su hombro "piensas en PAWPAW verdad?" ella solo asintió… era bigmac "pawpaw y mawmaw piensan en nosotros de igual manera AJ, lo sabes verdad?" ella asintió, bigmac le sonrio y paso al prado y tomo la carretilla con las troncos y markus tomo el hacha y se fue a guardarla mientras applebloom estaba sentada en su cabeza… su cabeza es un iman para ponys (¬3¬).

Applejack no supo por que pero los siguio la tarde entera, mas tarde applebloom se fue a hacer la tarea y tenia problemas con gramatica, ya que tenia que hacer un poema sobre la primavera y ninguno sabia nada sobre poesía "que llevas sugarcube?" dijo applejack "algo asi… Las abejas zumbando, las aves volando…. Los manzanos en flor… y ya no se me ocurre nada mas…" markus estaba con la abuela Smith en el pórtico y empezó a suavemente recitar el poema… y asi fue como quedo.

POEMA DE APPLEBLOOM

Las abejas zumbando dando bienvenido a las flores brotando

Los manzanos en flor traen promesa de manzanas cada año

La suave briza del nuevo año, llevándose el frio del invierno terminado

Trae bendiciones de la nueva vida que va comenzando

Da ilusión de milagros del porvenir de todo lo soñado

De cielo azul y las aves volando… Oh primavera por ti he añorado…

Markus se levanto y se fue caminando rumbo al sendero "debo terminar de guardar las canastas" dijo y se fue… todos lo miraron perplejos "oh dios tiene boca de poeta" dijo grannysmith, applejack se fue corriendo tras markus y applebloom sonreía a bigmac… tal vez no solo sacaría un diez en su tarea, si no que tal vez obtendría un nuevo hermano…

Markus estaba guardado las canastas en el cobertizo y se sonreía para sus adentros… no era tonto, el sabia que AJ lo había estado siguiendo y mirado desde lejos..

MARKUS MIND

Asi que me has estado echando un ojo applejack? Bueno que tal si te doy algo mas interesante que ver… me encantan las chicas duras…

OFF MIND

Markus se quito la camisa y la puso en la cerca y estaba ahí mostrando su musculatura de cuerpo… applejack no pudo mas que ver su musculoso torso y esa marca sobre su pecho que era como una cuteimark en forma de dos fénix uno blanco y otro negro en forma de corazón, con una espada en el medio… applejack estaba en trance mirando como el sudor corria por el cuerpo sudoroso de markus por el arduo trabajo… entonces el camino a el poso y saco una cubeta de agua y se baño con esta… el oculto su sonrisa podía ver de reojo la quijada de applejack caer al piso…

El se sacudió el sudor y se fue por su camisa y poniéndola en el hombro solo voltea y le sonríe y se da la vuelta y se va por el camino del manzanal sur… applejack no sabia que hacer… asi que sus cascos lo hicieron por ella… se fue tras de el… lo encontró dormitando bajo un árbol… o eso parecía… ella se sento a su lado y lo observo…

APPLEJACKPOV

granny Smith tenia razon el a su manera es realmente lindo… que digo? Dios yo nunca pensé asi antes… que me esta pasando… que me estas haciendo amigo… por que estas tan adentro de mi cabeza?... oh joven markus solo si se pudiera… oh por celestia vendita mi corazón se esta acelerando… por favor solo un minuto tan solo un minuto… es lo que pido. END POV

applejack se sento al lado de markus y al ver que este no se movia se quedo admirándolo y la tentación fue mucha y acerco su rostro a el, examino su rostro y entonces miro fijo sus labios… esos labios… su corazón parecía estampida de bufalo y entonces lo hizo… coloco sus labios sobre los de el… ··el paraiso·· pensó applejack y cuando abrió los ojos se topo con un markus con los ojos entre abiertos mirándola fijo…

"yo.. yyyoo estes yoo… HUMMMM?" no pudo decir nada porque markus puso una mano en su nuca y atrajo su cabeza hacia la suya para unir sus labios nuevamente y con la otra la sujetaba de la cintura y la estrechaba contra si… lentamente AJ dejo de forcejear y ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando pasaron de estar asi a estar en el piso ella sobre el y el con sus brasos en su cintura acariciando su lomo y ella con sus cascos atados en su cuello… entonces súbitamente el se da vuelta teniéndola bajo el y le sonríe y guiña el ojo "deberemos terminar esto después" dijo y se le quito de encima… dejando a una muy perpleja AJ… el sonrio y la beso en la frente "ahí viene applebloom" AJ volteo y vio a AB por el camino "me gustas applejack pero no te conviene meterte conmigo" dijo y se fue por el camino…

Applejack se quedo allí mirándolo irse… "que habrá querido decir con eso?" "que cosa hermana?" "nada sugarcube vayamos a casa" y el las vio irse… decidió ir a la boutique ya que era temprano y ver como iba su encargo… "espero que ditzy haya traido lo que le encargue" dijo al llegar, toco la puerta y sweetybell hiba saliendo… "adiós joven markus me quedare hoy con scootaloo y applebloom en nuestra casa club acampando" "ten cuidado pequeña y si se asustan sabes donde encontrarme" le dijo acariciando su cabeza "gracias, hasta luego… RARitYYYYYyY YA LlEGo markUUUUSSSS" dijo y se marcho.

"Pequeña curiosa" dijo el y se metió a la boutique, "buenas tardes señorita Rarity pase a ver como esta y si ha yenido alguna duda con mi encargo" "oh darling pasa ponte comodo, ya termine mi encargo, ahora estoy terminando el encargo especial de ditzy, me gustaría saber lo que opina, dijo que ella quería lucir bonita para usted pero no se si cumpla con sus gustos" "de acuerdo" "ok darling que opinas?" Rarity abrió las cortinas y….. markus se cayo con ti diván en el que estaba sentado hacia atrás cayendo de espaldas….. "WHAT THE HAY?" dijo y se quedo estatico en el piso.

-*/-*/-*/-/-**/-*/*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/*/- */-*/-/*-

Elenahedgehog: (w) por dios un dia que había empesado tan bien se fue de genial a super grandioso y termina en peor (ºuº) que consecuencia traerá la travesura de derpy? Que pasara con Rarity? (u)


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de MLPFM, ni de sus personajes así que por favor no me juzguen… Cualquier elemento como música o personajes de otras series no son de mi propiedad solo los agrego por que me parecen cool….

**Un brony en ponyville… 12**

"_oh darling pasa ponte cómodo, ya termine mi encargo, ahora estoy terminando el encargo especial de ditzy, me gustaría saber lo que opina, dijo que ella quería lucir bonita para usted pero no sé si cumpla con sus gustos" "de acuerdo" "ok darling qué opinas?" Rarity abrió las cortinas y….. Markus se cayó con ti diván en el que estaba sentado hacia atrás cayendo de espaldas….. "WHAT THE HAY?" dijo y se quedo estático en el piso._

Markus se levanto lentamente y miro sobre la orilla del volcado sofá… allí frente al pequeño escenario con espejos en trescientos sesenta grados… estaba Rarity… vistiendo un conjunto de medias de encaje negro con negliye negro con vistas rojas, una ropa interior de encaje negro con rosas rojas y algo parecido a un brasier en forma de peto color negro con rosas rojas… markus la miro fijo y sintió la sangre hervir… sentía su sangre subírsele a la cabeza… pero a la otra cabeza… "ra…ra …rariiiii..tiiiy?" ella se bajo y empezó a caminar directo a él con una mirada sensual…

"veras darling… como ya sabrás yo y twilight te vimos con ditzy Doo en el bosque un día que salimos de paseo y ustedes estaban en medio de cierta actividad… no le di mucha importancia pero ciertamente me sorprendió… días después te vi entrando a la biblioteca justo cuando spike salía de esta… se me hizo raro que tu estuvieses parado a contra calle… como si estuvieses esperando que él no estuviese ahí… entonces mientras platicaba con fluttershy una tarde le comente de el raro suceso y ella se miro estresada más que de costumbre y después de despedirnos la vi irse justo cuando tú estabas pasando y ella voló directo a ti y te abrazo por el cuello y te beso justo en la mejilla, ella jamás ha sido tan amigable con nadie y menos un varón… lo que me hace preguntarme" dijo ella.

Markus a cada paso que ella estaba dando hacia el frente él se escurría hacia atrás hasta chocar contra la puerta de la bodega de telas "yo este" dijo él, "que tienen ellas que yo no?" dijo con puchero y unas lagrimitas "que?" dijo él y la puerta se abrió y cayó de espaldas sobre un montón de telas… mientras se recuperaba del golpe ella encendió la luz del cuarto y cerró la puerta con cerrojo "disculpa?" dijo el perplejo "acaso no me consideras bonita?" dijo ella haciendo sus poses extravagantes "claro que si" dijo el "acaso no soy amable contigo?" "Por supuesto que sí" "acaso no me consideras tu amiga?" "por supuesto que lo eres" "o será acaso que tal vez no me quieres?" dijo ella con lagrimas en los ojos sentada a la mitad de la habitación mirando al piso.

Markus vio que estas lagrimas eran sinceras y no una de sus actuaciones… "Rarity las cosas no son así de simples… bueno serian así de simples pero… déjame explicarte de acuerdo?" dijo el sentándose a su lado y limpiando sus lagrimas con un beso en sus ojos, entonces ella le sonrió… y lo tacleo al piso y empezó a tratar de desvestirlo "oh darling ya lo se todo" "disculpa?" "oh si el otro día convencí a fluttershy de decírmelo todo y ella no se pudo negar" dijo mientras desvestía a un perplejo markus hasta dejarlo sin camisa y sus pantalones seguían "ESPERA QUE HACES?" "no es acaso obvio darling? Quiero que nos conectemos de esa forma tan única y especial, un lazo que será eterno mientras exista amor entre los dos… un amor tan enorme día con día que si un día pasara sin mirarnos la soledad y la desesperación nos consumiría… que romántico" dijo ella quitándole el pantalón y pues… no traía ropa intima.

Rarity miro expectante y anonada el mástil erectamente erguido y orgulloso que se mostraba frente a ella "es es es majestuosos, el olor es fuerte pero atrayente y masculino… oh dios es tan suave y a la vez tan duro" dijo tomándolo entre los cascos y sobándolo contra su mejilla… y entonces lo lamio "oh por celestia el sabor, tan fuerte y sublime… tan intoxicante, la textura el color el olor el sabor, oh darling me enloquece" decía mientras lo lamia todo desde la punta a la base y se metió sus bolas en la boca… markus estaba estático… la pony más sexy de toda equestria… estaba a punto de … VIOLARLO…

"Rarity oh por dios oh Rarity, santo cielo me consumes" dijo el retorciéndose del placer… Rarity le estaba haciendo una oral de campeonato y el estaba en la gloria " estás segura de esto Rarity?" "si markus oh si, márcame, hazme tuya, hazme sentir especial, hazme sentir hermosa, oh darling hazme sentir amada…" markus no necesito mas y se abalanzo a besarla "Rarity, eres realmente una joya única en toda equestria" decía el bajando a mordisquear su cuello, acaricio y beso el cuerpo de Rarity palmo a palmo y le quito delicadamente su negliye y pantys… para bajar a degustar su tesoro oculto, se levando y la miro fijo, apreciando el hermoso bocadillo que estaba a punto de devorar.

Rarity lo miro y esa mirada que él le daba la derretía toda, la hacía sentirse a su merced, la doblegaba a su voluntad, pero ella estaba dispuesta a eso… ya que esa mirada de admiración, de aprecio, y sobre todo de amor… la hacía sentir completa… "OH DARLING" dijo en éctasis cuando markus empezó a lamer y a besar su intimidad "eres divina Rarity, tu sabor, tu esencia es sublime, eres como un vino… el más fino vino… intoxicante y sublime" dijo él mientras seguía en su labor, ella empezó a llorar "oh markus oh markus, hazme sentir viva markus hazme sentir yegua" dijo ella en delirio, el metió un dedo dentro de ella "OH DARLING" dijo ella, y el metió un segundo dentro de su entrada trasera "aAAHHAHHHAHHH" decía en delirio y su cuerno empezó a brillar y las cosas en el cuarto a flotar, markus acelero sus atenciones con su mano mientras seguía lamiéndola, en especial en ese punto que hace a toda fémina estremecerse "AAAHHHH MARKUSSS" dijo mientras se venía en su boca… las cosas aun seguían flotando…

el subió y lamiéndose los dedos sexymente frente a ella se susurro "deliciosa my musedivine" dijo girándola de lado y colocándose detrás de ella puso su pene entre sus piernas traseras, y con sus mano derecha la abraso pasándola por debajo de ella y empezó a acariciar su vientre y con la derecha le acariciaba la cadera mientras hacía suaves movimientos de embestida… haciéndole saber lo que harían "Rarity mi sublime diosa… mi musa" dijo y la empezó a besar, Rarity se giro un poco para poder con un casco acariciar el lado de su rostro mientras que con el otro se estabilizaba, entonces él empezó a moverse más rápido y ella haciendo sus patas hacia aras busco afianzarse del, el se encorvo permitiéndole a ella tomarlo del cuello mientras el tenia su cabeza sobre el hombro de ella…

"oh my darling siempre me eh sentido sola en el interior, siempre he tenido aprecio, he sentido el orgullo, el cariño… pero nunca me sentí amada… oh darling hazme sentir amada" markus se detuvo unos segundos y Rarity miro enojo en sus ojos, luego el gruño y empezó a arreciar en sus atenciones "es por eso que quieres esto Rarity? Eh quieres sentirte la yegua mas amada?" ella lo miro y le sonrió con lagrimas en los ojos "oh darling yo desde que te vi por primera vez sentí que algo le pasaba a mi corazón, la inspiración darling oh la inspiración volvió a mí el día que te conocí" dijo ella llorando y el la beso.

"Rarity yo te quiero, no necesitas estar marcada por mí para que te quiera" dijo el sonriéndole y dejándola ir un poco pero ella se anclo en su agarre a él y el sintió que ella temblaba y con voz sumisa y desesperada le rogo "lo se darling pero he visto el amor darling lo he visto en como las miras a ellas, incluso lo sentí en la primera vez que nos vimos, en cómo me miraste y me miras aun a mi… pero jamás lo he visto tan intenso, como lo es cuando las miras a ellas, a ditzy cuando sonriendo dulcemente le dices lovelybubble, oh en twilight cuando le dices en susurro brightangel y ahora a mi mejor compañera de spa, mi confidente, a fluttershy cuando actúas protector y galante con ella oh recuerdo cuando saliendo del spa ella te saludo diciéndote honeybunny… eso me dejo en shock y tu le dijiste snugglebunny… la alegría desbordante de ellas no se oculta" dijo y markus besaba sus lagrimas…

Markus acelero sus movimientos y le decía dulces halagos a Rarity susurrándoselos a los oídos… Rarity jamás estuvo más feliz "oh markus ahí fue cuando supe que tenía que hacer algo… oh te alejarías de mí, yo... yo también quiero ser muy especial para ti markus… quiero ser especial… quiero también tener un espacio en tu corazón por siempreeeee AHHHHHH MARKUUUUSSSS" Rarity se vino con ese último ruego al amor y markus le contesto "OOOOHAAAHHH MY MUSEDIVINEEEEE" y así Rarity obtuvo lo que busco, markus se inclino y justo en la base de su cuello "AAAGHUMMMM" la marco como suya.

El la abraso atrayéndola hacia el manteniéndola a salvo y lejos de todo y le susurro "my musedivine" ella sonrió derramo lagrimas… lagrimas que le significaban todo… era feliz… realmente feliz… por fin sabia… lo que era sentir un profundo, apasionado y sublime amor real… "my princecharming" dijo ella relajándose en su abraso… el tomo una tela y la examino… era bastante suave y acogedora… "Rarity te importaría hacerme un cubrecama y sabanas con esta tela… ella volteo a verlo y aunque ella no era una remendona, sabia muy bien que uso le darían después, y el sonrio confirmando su sospecha "encantada my princecharming" dijo ella acurrucándose mas a su lado…

Mas tarde markus tuvo que volver a casa y mientras se arreglaba, Rarity se quedo parada en la sala juntando los paquetes de la ropa y encargos que el hizo… se sentia fatal separarse de el… entonces el junto todo en una maleta con ruedas… y tomo a Rarity y la coloco sobre su hombro como si la estuviera secuestrando… "darling que haces?" "crees que te dejaría sola justo después de unirnos? Te vienes conmigo, ademas sweetybell estará en el club toda la noche y applebloom me dijo que en la mañana se irían a desayunar a su casa para ir a la escuela, asi que ella no se para por la boutique en mucho tiempo" dijo sonriendo… "oh jojo my princecharming" dijo ella riendo traviesamente.

Ya en casa, derpy estaba dormida en el sofá… "debió quedarse esperándome" dejo el carrito y se hecho a derpy en sobre el otro hombro y se las llevo a las dos a su habitación, claro como si fuesen recién casados, el, la cargo en brazos y pateo la puerta para abrirla, ella sonrio todo el rato y se fueron a la cama… yyyyyyyyyyyyyy… se quedaron dormidos rápidamente abrasados… Rarity por la izquierda puso la cabeza sobre el corazón de el durmiendo arrullaba por su suave latido y también por el suave ronroneo de ditzy por que parece gatito cuando duerme… ella claro durmió del lado derecho…

En otro lado cierta pony no podía dormir… miraba por su ventana en dirección a cierta casa en la colina… "oh markus… my applefrittle…" pensó ella y después se fue a dormir…

-*/-*/-*/-/-**/-*/*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/*/- */-*/-/*-

Elenahedgehog: (w) cielos oh cielos que ira a pasar con applejack? (ºuº) y que será de la revista para adultos? (u)


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de MLPFM, ni de sus personajes así que por favor no me juzguen… Cualquier elemento como música o personajes de otras series no son de mi propiedad solo los agrego por que me parecen cool….

**Un brony en ponyville… 13**

Por la mañana siguiente ditzy como toda pegaso se levanto temprano… abrió los ojitos y miro… a Rarity durmiendo con ellos en la cama de markus… "ha?" dijo simplemente, Rarity se despertó y nerviosa le sonreía "ho hola darling haha" "hola miss Rarity" dijo ella confundida, pero entonces las manos de markus se posaron en las nucas de ambas y las empujo hasta que ellas se dieran un beso… Rarity se separo perpleja y algo acalorada… lo que la asusto fue que no lo sintió feo, sino que fue… dulce…

Derpy miro a markus y le sonrio mientras le daba una palmada en el hombro con su ala "muffin travieso, lo volviste a hacer" "sip" dijo el simplemente y las abraso a las dos "creo que flutteshy no te dijo que no solo estas unida a mi, si no que a las demás también cierto?" Rarity dijo que no con la cabeza… "asi que no te preocupes ninguna de las otras pensara mal, eso seria si no te hubiese marcado, entonces si estarían como leonas a las que le quieren quitar su león" dijo "si, ninguna fresca fuera de la familia nos quitara a nuestro markus, markus solo marca a las ponys que ama o que se enamoro de ellas a primera vista y las ponys deben sentir lo mismo" dijo derpy como si fuese una experta.

"asi que si digamos cherrylee se te insinuara" dijo Rarity "no siento nada por cherrilee asi que mi cuerpo no reaccionaria a ella" dijo el simplemente "y si estuvieras muy muy muy lleno de amor" dijo derpy "ummm a lo mas que llegaría seria a besarla de ser muy muy muy necesario… o tal vez obtaria por la opción de explotar o caer en un coma" dijo el pensando muy consiensudamente "NOOOOOOO" dijeron asustadas y empesaron a besarlo en las mejillas "jamás dejaremos que eso te pase muffin" "oh no darling my princecharming jamás" markus sonrio… "bueno ah debo ir a trabajar hoy es mi turno de la mañana en sweetappleacress" "uh y yo tengo correo matutino" "y yo debo ir a abrir la boutique tengo pedidos que terminar" entonces se vieron los tres "nos bañamos juntos?" dijo markus.

Ellas sonrieron "SIIIII" y corrieron las dos al baño, el sonrio… y ya en la tina mientras Rarity lavava el cabello de ditzy y markus lavaba la espalda de Rarity, "hey ditzy?" "si muffin?" "de donde sacaste la idea del coordinado de lencería?" "que es eso muffin?" "el traje que me pediste darling" "uh eso lo saque de la revista que cayo de tu bolso" "que revista?" dijo el exaltado "esa con las criaturas raras que se parecen a ti pero muy voludas con otros que se parecen a ti jugando con pequeños minimarkus como el tuyo" y markus salió corriendo desnudo de la tina a su cuarto y a su bolso… y las revistas no estaban "DITZY DONDE ESTAN?" "oh se las preste a twilight, después de que se las lleve a enseñar a rarity, les dije que yo me aria un traje como el de la revista para lucir bonita para ti… " markus tomo a ditzy por los hombros.

"ditzy quiero que entiendas una cosa ok, esas cosas raras son las hembras de mi especie" "OOHHH" dijeron ambas "esa revista es para que hombres que no tienen personas especiales y se puedan desahogar pensando que féminas lindas como esas jugarían con ellos" "OOOH" dijeron las dos poniéndose super rojas "esas revistas son para varones y no son para que jovencitas lindas como ustedes las vean, ademas piensa que pasaría si alguien la viera, o peor niñas pequeñas" "OOH NO TODAS QUERRIAN QUITARNOS A NUESTRO MARKUS" "ESO JAMAS DEBEMOS DESTRUIRLA… alcabo ya copie en un libro todos los diseños de esas prendas" dijo ella muy satisfecha a una ditzy contenta y a un markus perplejo.

"no te preocupes darling yo ire a la biblioteca en un rato y destruiré esa cosa" dijo rarity "gracias… creo" "acaso la querías de vuelta" dijo molesta Rarity, y el sonrio "por que voy a quererla cuando las tengo a ustedes que son mas sexys que cualquier femina de mi mundo" y las dos se abochornaron y se fueron…

marksu solto un resuello "vaya que son peculiares, no estan celosas entre ellas pero si de alguien fuera del grupo" y se fue a trabajar, decidió usar una camisa roja a cuadros blancos y un pantalón café, asi llego a trabajar con una bandana en la cabeza por el calor que hacia… de pronto vio a dash salir volando del granero como loca "hola dashhh?" dijo el y ella al verlos se sonrojo "no tengo tiempo adiós" dijo y se fue rumbo a su casa al parecer, el miro que traia un libro "tal vez es el nuevo tomo de DARINGDO" dijo el y siguió levantando la cerca.

Todo el dia había estado cavando aguajeros para postes para la nueva cerca… los timberwolfs sentían la época de zappapples cerca y estaban muy alterados y toda la mañana sintió escalofríos en la espalda, applejack no dejaba de mirarlo molesta… "um creo que no le gusto el frenon del otro dia o tiene culpas y me las achaca a mi" dijo el y siguio trabajando… entonces paso volando ditzy y al ver a markus bajo a saludarlo "MUFFIIIIIN" dijo y el la atrapo "hola muffin" "hola my lovelybubble" dijo y se dieron besitos esquimales.

Applejack pateo un árbol sin misericordia hasta que fue bigmac a regañarla "que haces AJ" "bucking que no ves" "si, veo que estas bucking a un árbol seco" dijo y ella miro al árbol y después a markus que la miraba curioso "te traje tu almuerzo muffin ya me voy" "adiós my lovelybubble" y ditzy se fue y markus siguió trabajando "MARKUS SI TIENES TIEMPO DE ARAGANEAR TENDRAS TIEMPO DE TERMINAR ESA CERCA HOY VERDAD?" dijo molesta y markus la miro molesto y ella sintió un escalofrio "COMO ORDENE SEÑORITA APPLES" dijo y empeso a cavar mas y mas duro…

Markus no fue a comer a la casa… y grannysmith no dejaba de preguntar donde se metió "AJ le llamo la atencion y no creo que venga por aquí hasta que termine la cerca" dijo bigmac "AJ porque le gritaste?" dijo applebloom molesta "DEJEMNE EN PAZ" dijo y subió llorando a su cuarto… desde su ventana podía ver a markus martillando… el ya había terminado de cavar y colocar todos los postes… ahora martillaba las tablas… grannysmith subió a verla.

"cariño se que sientes algo por el joven markus… no es difícil de ver" "no se de que hablas abuela" "no te hagas la tonta conmigo niña prácticamente los crie yo asi que hablemos claro" "abuela?" "si te gusta adelante hija, la vida es corta" "pero no es eso abuela, es que el… bueno… como decírtelo… tiene muchas novias… y a ellas parece no importarle compartirlo, pero eso es extraño y no creo que este bien" "bueno hija tu dijiste que el no es de por aquí, tal vez es de otro lugar y ahí se hacen las cosas asi" "abuela que dices? Insinuas que debo se otra mas de sus novias? a no esta pony solo será de su specialsomepony cuando llegue a conocerlo" "pero tu lo quieres y el te quiere?" "creo que si" "asi que que importa, acaso sus novias no te agradan?" "son mis mejores amigas" "oh cielos, las chicas?" "asi es" "y ellas que opinan?" "no me lo han dicho y creo que nadie sabe, parece ser un secreto" "bueno, porque no vas y hablas con el y lo confrontas sobre el asunto? y después será tu decisión, pero cualquiera que esta sea te apoyaremos, VERDAD BIGMAC?" y el salió de detrás de la puerta "EYUP" dijo y AJ sonrio sonrojada.

Ella decidió hacerle unos applefittles a markus, eran los favoritos de ella y al parecer a el también le gustaban… entonces lo vio… allí aun en medio del inclemente dia lo vio allí trabajando bajo el abrasador sol… su cuerpo destilando el sudor de un arduo dia del trabajo… markus lo sabia y esto es lo que había estado esperando…

MARKUS MIND

Oh si esto era lo que estaba esperando, ahora debo jugar bien mis cartas y veamos que sorpresa nos trae el destino, ya mi muffin sin querer me entrego una en bandeja de plata y twilight me entrego otra, ahora veremos que será de esto…

OFF MIND

"vaya joven markus ha trabajado muy duro" "y eso le complase señorita apples?" dijo el sin mirarla mientras seguía aun martillando "bueno este yo, pues si eso me hace muy feliz pero este yo quería… oh almuerzo aquí le traje algo, le traje unos applefrittle" dijo y se los mostro, el los miro de reojo "gracias, almorzare cuando termine" "vamos señor markus, tome un descanso" "si bien lo recuardo usted dijo que si tenia tiempo para platicar bien podía terminar la cerca hoy y eso hare" dijo y continuo trabajando "oh ya basta" dijo AJ y bajo el plato y fue directo a el para quitarle el martillo y al hacerlo la tabla que estaba algo doblada porque era una vuelta le pego en el flanco.

"dios applejack por que hizo eso?" dijo mirando la herida "ugh" dijo ella "le duele mucho?, déjeme ver" "no" "por que no?, no sea testaruda" "por que esta en mi flanco" "y eso que" ella lo miro, en realidad al parecer a el no le importaba, "esta bien" el miro "rayos es un raspon muy duro" "esta muy feo?" "no tanto pero debemos limpiar la herida" "rayos el poso esta lejos igual que la casa" "bueno puedo hacer algo si usted me lo permite" ella le sonrio.

APPLEJACK MIND

Esta es mi oportunidad de que markus vuelva a congrasiarse conmigo, le permitiré hacerlo que sea que va a hacer sin cuestionarlo o preguntarle nada… le demostrare mi profunda confianza y aprecio.

OFF MIND

Markus la acosto con las piernas traseras de lado exponiendo el costado herido y el se coloco detrás y antes de que applejack pudiera decir likitysplit markus hizo algo que ella no pensaba "por celestia" dijo "aahhhhhahha mamamarkus aahaha joven ahh mar markuuuus" dijo mientras miraba a markus lamiendo… su flanco.. markus tenia los ojos cerrados y aun seguía lamiendo… ella seguia retorciéndose del inexplicable placer que estaba sintiendo… cuando mas gusto le estaba agarrando el se detuvo "eso bastara" dijo y se levanto dejando a una perpleja AJ.

Y volvió a trabajar "debería ir a la casa señorita apples, no queremos que se infecte" dijo sin mirarla mientras volvía a martillar… "no te entiendo" "de que habla señorita Apple?" "porque me tratas asi?" "pensé que de este modo era como usted deseaba que actuara?" dijo el mirándola algo herido… entonces ella enojada empezó a llorar "Y porque con Rarity si eres lindo y cortes y conmigo no" "de que hablas?" "applebloom me dijo que te vio cargando a Rarity en brazos riéndose felizmente hasta tu casa ayer por la noche" "QUE?" "si ella los vio estaban mirando estrellas por el telescopio que les presto twilight y ellas los vio, a mi nunca me has tratado asi, que crees que sentí cuando applebloom me dijo, que ya tenias un specialsomepony y era Rarity y que hasta la invitaste a tu casa y la cargaste en brazos como una princesa" ella empezó a llorar y markus se sento frente a ella sin tratar te tocarla.

"acaso no fui yo la que te tendí el casco antes que ella, yo te ofreci una casa pero tu preferiste quedarte con twilight y después irte a vivir con derpy, y y y ahora hasta haces cosas a mis espaldas con las chicas, rainbow me lo dijo" "que?" "si, dijo que tu y las chicas hacen cosas raras a nuestras espaldas y que hasta las chicas se llevan mejor con derpy y y BUAAAAAAAAAA" se solto llorando y el la abraso y ella empezó a golpear su pecho con sus casco y si dolio…

"applejack por dios como decirte esto sin frikearte…. Ummm, sabes de animales?" "algo si" "conoces a los leones?" "umm pues si" "sabes como es su relación de pareja" "ummmm pues tienen varias espo….ssss AAHH?" "nononono… no me lo tome asi, lo que pasa es que mi… (y se lo explico como a twilight pero menos científico) y como ustedes no son humanas no será permanente, solo será hasta que encuentren a su specialsomepony" "asi que ustedes produce amor… amor que le pasaría a su pareja sentimental… pero como no hay humanas y aquí recibe mas amor que en su mundo, su cuerpo reacciona produciendo amor como loco y si no lo pasa puede explotar o caer en shock" "asi es mas o menos" "y usted solo marca a ponys que estén empáticamente conectadas con usted" "asi es" "quiere decir que usted se enamoro de derpy, twilight, fluttershy y Rarity" "umm si te he de ser franco… es algo asi pero…. Este" "espera un momento amigo… quieres decir que te enamoraste de todo el grupo… incluso estas enamorado de rainbow, Pinkie y de….?" Lo miro expectante y el sonrojado se volteo.

AJ lo tacleo y lo miro justo en el rostro "tu…me amas? A mi?" el se molesto y le dijo "tiene algo de malo que me gustes, que piense que eres preciosa, amable, atenta, trabajadora, leal, sincera soberbiamente sincera… y que me vuelvas loco cada vez que haces una de tus rabietas" dijo poniéndose sobre de ella "sabes que quiero hacer cada vez que haces una de tu rabietas conmigo?" dijo mirándola predadoramente, "ugh…quuquee?" dijo ella abochornada pero emocionada "peleo contra mis deseos, unos deseos enormes que surgen en mi y no me decido que hacer… si ponerte en mis piernas y darte reverenda tunda en ese suave y firme flanco que tienes tu, hasta dejarlo tan rojo como tus manzanas" dijo el acariciándolo y aprentandolo suavemente "oh cielo santo" dijo ella entre cerrando los ojos.

"oh tal vez tomarte entre mis brazos y besarte salvaje y apasionadamente, hasta hacerte desfallecer por la falta de aire" dijo lamiéndose los labios frente a ella… applejack cerro los ojos y dispuso sus labios… pero entonces markus se levanto y se fue y recargo el mismo contra un árbol… "por que me hace esto applejack?" "que cosa?" "usted sabe lo que siento por usted y se empeña en torturarme, sabe como esta mi cuerpo ahora… estoy a punto de explotar y usted solo me ve de esa forma… esa forma que hace hervir mi sangre… ugh ya no puedo debo irme" dijo y se fue caminando lejos de ahí algo tembloroso…

AJ MIND:

El me ama y esta dispuesto a dejarme ir por que cree que esto es algo que no quiero… pero porque las chicas si lo aceptaron, hay algo mas? Por que? AL DEMONIO Y A TARTARUS AL QUE SE INTERPONGA.

OFF MIND:

Applejack corrió directo a con markus… "markus, yo también te amo markus… te amo… no me importa si no eres solo mio… por que ellas son mis mejores amigas y derpy es una muy dulce y linda pony…. No me importa nada markus… por favor… no me dejes… markus te amo" gritaba desesperada, entonces lo vio ahí con derpy… y ellos la estaban mirando con lagrimas en los ojos… derpy volo directo a applejack y la abraso… "también te sientes sola sin markus, yo lo entiendo, únete applejack, únete a nuestra familia" dijo y le tendio la pata y markus la recibió y la tomo en brazos… derpy se despidió y se fue a ver a Rarity…

Markus cargo por el camino a applejack la cual se acurruco en ellos y se embelesaba con el latido del corazón de markus y la calides que la invadía… markus llego a un claro entre el manzanal mas lejano… nadie pasaba por ahí… la acosto sobre el suave pasto y el se empeso a desvestir frente a ella… el le quito las ligas a su cabello y le paso la mano por su dorada crin… "eres tan bella mi amada my sweetapplepie" dijo colocándose sobre ella, la beso largo rato jugando un duelo de dominancia entre sus lenguas, mordisqueando sus labios y robándole la respiración… después se separo y lamio sus labio "dulce… muy dulce" dijo y se fue a su cuello, de ahí bajo a su vientre y ella al retorcerse "UGH" dijo por que se golpeo el raspon.

El volteo a mirarla "um creo que deberíamos esperar a que estes mejor" "NOOOO NOOO NOOO AMIGUITO AHORA YA" dijo tomandolo del cuello y volviéndolo a besar… el sonrio "como quieras my sweetapplepie" dijo y la volteo boca abajo, ella sonrojada lo miraba observar su parte posterior con una mirada lasciva y llena de orgullo, el bajo y empezó a lamer su flanco izquierdo y después bajar a sus patas, después hizo lo mismo con el derecho… "te gusta mi manzanita?" "siii oh siii" decía ella y el sonreía… después hizo algo que hizo a applejack tragar duro "ugh aaah markus aaah aahhah nooo ahí nooo ahhh" el empezó a lamer no solo su intimidad, sino juguetear con su entrada trasera… applejack se estaba retorciendo.. era raro y algo incomodo… pero se sentia bien muy bien y cuando el le metió un dedo ella caci lo golpea con una cos…

"WOAA CALMADA VAQUERA" dijo el alarmado "lololo siento" dijo temblando… la súbita inserción le hizo venirse y una coz fue su reacción… el sonrio y abraso sus piernas y continuo su complaciéndola, hasta que le arranco otro grito de placer y otro intendo de patearlo, pero esta vez el tenia las piernas de ella bien sujetas… el miro alrededor y vio una cuerda "espera aquí" dijo y la trajo y ato sus piernas traseras… y las delanteras en un cuatro fijo, asi las de adelante no permitirían a las de atrás moverse… "lista?" "siiii" dijo timidamnete y el sujetándola de las caderas empezó a embestirla… "OOHOH MARKUS OHOHOH MARKUS" decía desquiciada… "hum hum uff te te gusta mi sweetapplepie" "si si si mucho mucho" el estaba a punto de venirse sobre ella cuando "APPLEJAAAAAACCKKKK MARKUUUUUUUUSSSS DONDE ESTAAAAAANNNNN?" pelaron los ojos u susurraron "applebloom…..?"

-*/-*/-*/-/-**/-*/*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/*/- */-*/-/*-

Elenahedgehog: (w) oh por dios que pasara? (ºuº) y que será de la revista para adultos? (u)


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de MLPFM, ni de sus personajes así que por favor no me juzguen… Cualquier elemento como música o personajes de otras series no son de mi propiedad solo los agrego por que me parecen cool….

**Un brony en ponyville… 14**

"_lista?" "siiii" dijo timidamnete y el sujetándola de las caderas empezó a embestirla… "OOHOH MARKUS OHOHOH MARKUS" decía desquiciada… "hum hum uff te te gusta mi sweetapplepie" "si si si mucho mucho" el estaba a punto de venirse sobre ella cuando "APPLEJAAAAAACCKKKK MARKUUUUUUUUSSSS DONDE ESTAAAAAANNNNN?"_

"appleboom?" dijo appejack "ugn rayos" dijo markus "por todas las manzanas ahora no" dijo applejack… applebloom los estaba buscando… "rayos y estoy apunto de venirme" decía markus conteniéndose, "que hacemos?" decía applejack… markus miro alrededor y la desato, tomo su ropa y se trepo al árbol con todo y applejack, "abre grande" le dijo y ella se metió la estaca me markus adentro y el metió su boca entre las piernas de ella… se estaban haciendo un 69 muy incómodamente sobre un árbol por el cual la pequeña hermana de applejack estaba pasando por debajo…

"por celestia donde se habran metido? Snif snif que es ese olor… huele a pegamento y a cidra de manzana" dijo buscando el origen del olor… los del árbol acallaron sus mutuos gritos succionándose uno al otro… "APPPLEBLOOOOOOOM" dijo una voz masculina y algo alterada… ellos miraron era bigmac y parecía un poco nervioso "que pasa bigmac?" "ayudame a bajar a la abuela granny del techo se volvió a subir correteando un mapache" "oh por dios no de nuevo" dijo y se fue galopando, bigmac solto un resoplido y ojeando el árbol se fue aun mas colorado casi una tonalidad rosada… galopando a la casa…

Después de unos momentos esos dos bajaron del árbol "iuuuuiii eso estuvo cerca, dejare un enorme pay para esas sabandijas en la noche como agradecimiento" dijo ella mientras se arreglaba el cabello y se ponía su sombrero, markus estaba callado mientras se ponía su ropa… ese sonrojo de bigmac y el haber ojeado el árbol… sus ojos se conectaron…

MARKUS MIND

Sospecho que no hay ningún mapache no nada por el estilo… el nos vio… pero como es que nos vio si nos ocultamos en el árbol mucho antes de que applebloom llegara?"…a menos que… el nos hubiese visto antes de eso y la única forma es que nos hubiese seguido y si lo hizo significa… que… nos vio… desde un principio… oh my dios…

MIND OFF

Ya vestido se le subió a applejack y la puso contra un árbol de espaldas "que pasa? WAAAAA MARKUS AAHHH" dijo pues el la mordió… lentamente ella empezó a jadear y a lamerse los labios "asi vaquero muérdeme..oh asi mas oh siii" decía con la cara acalorada y los ojos entre cerrados… markus la empezó a lamer del cuello a la quijada para subir y mordisquear su oreja "ummm nos vemos mas tarde al anochecer vendre por ti… di que las chicas harán una pijamada para ditzy y que yo vendre porti…" ella sonrio "te esperare mi applefrittle…" dijo y se besaron antes de irse a la casa… después markus se fue por el camino y de ahí applejack solo tenia que esperar…

Ya en la tarde ella tenia su bolsa de dormir lista y sus alforjas y en eso llego bolando ditzy "APPLEJACK" dijo alarmada "que pasa ditzy?" "has visto a markus?" "ha? No, el quedo de venir por mi" "el no llego a la casa, y twilight ni fluttershy lo han visto" decía llorando… "no te preocupes sugarcube lo encontraremos… el se fue rumbo por este camino…WINONAAAA" grito y la perrita llego "BIGMAC TRAEME LA PALA" dijo y la trajo "aquí esta" "Winona huele" la perrita la olfateo y corrió por el camino, "bigmac ve a la ciudad y si ves a las chicas diles que nos sigan por el camino del riachuelo a las cataratas rainbower" dijo y derpy y ella se fueron siguiendo a Winona…

Justo después la casa se quedo en silencio… unos momentos después llego Pinkie pie y toco la puerta "hola, buenas noches" en eso se escucharon unos pasos y salió applebloom "buenas waaa noches Pinkie que se te ofrece?" "oh vengo a ver si applejack puede prestarme algunas ollas, los señores cake estan haciendo jarabe para manzanas y querían también pedir su opinión en el" "mi hermana no esta, se fue a una piyamada en casa de ditzy doo y markus…" "en serio?" dijo y sus ojitos se pusieronen shock "si incluso markus quedo de venir por ella en la tarde a recogerla" Pinkie dio un PURFFFFFFF y su cabello de desinflo y se volvió algo opaca "oh bueno…" "entonces pase por las ollas" "ummm mejor vendre después… de repente no me siento bien" "ok le dire a bigmac que las lleve por la mañana" "gracias" dijo y se fue caminando a paso pesado por el camino.

En otra parte… "que rayos agh mi cabeza… quien demonios esta aquí, vamos sal de una vez quien eres?" dijo mientras se veía atado en una silla… miro a su alrededor… se escuchaba agua cerca y estaba extrañamente oscuro y olia a tierra mojada… "una cueva?" dijo cuando una luz lo cego "AGG QUE RAYOS QUIEN RAYOS ERES?" dijo tratando de no quedar ciego por la luz incandecente en sus ojos "yo hare las preguntas aquí" markus parpadeo extrañado "rainbow?" "RAINBOWDASH PARA TI" dijo y le retiro la luz "que pasa rainbow que estamos haciendo aquí?" "oh nada, solo que te hare confesar que rayos le estas haciendo a las chicas, las has estado torturando verdad, has estado haciéndoles cosas raras… les has lavado el cerebro no es asi…?" dijo poniendo su cara justo frente a la de el.

Markus la miro extrañado… "perdón?" dijo mientras veía como dash parecía embelesada mirándolo a los ojos, luego ella sacudió su cabeza como tratando de desacerse de cierto sonrojo que se estaba formando en su cara… el la miro y sonrio entre dientes pero lo oculto muy bien…

MARKUS MIND

Ummm al parecer esta se dio cuenta de que algo raro pasaba entre nosotros y piensa que les lave el cerebro o algo… y ademas… LE GUSTAN MIS LABIOS… um interesante, siempre supe que tenia buenos labios, muchas chicas me habían dicho que tenia lindos labios y unos ojos muy cautivadores… asi que rainbow tiene un fetish con mis labios… um… que mas podría ser… veamos le sacare provecho…

MIND OFF

Markus puso un puchero y noto a dash tragar saliva duro, "pero dash tu y yo siempre nos hemos llevado bien, acaso ya no quieres ser mi amiga" dijo haciendo boca de patito, dash titubeo "ahaha eso era antes de que le empesaras a hacer cosas raras a mis amigas… siempre pensé que era raro que fueras súbitamente tan amable con derpy una pony que conosiste simplemente por casualidad y luego que fueras tan confiansudo con nosotras como si siempre nos hubieras conocido" dijo ella tratando de evitar mirarlo.

El le sonrio "que nunca as conocido a alguien con el que te llevas bien y en cuestión de momentos es como si siempre lo hubieses conocido… no fue asi con twilight, ella me dijo que asi fue con cada una de ustedes" dijo el sonriéndole "bueno si ella me cayo muy bien desde el principio" "y yo como te cai" "bueno pensé que eras raro pero genial y muy cool, interesante, valiente, listo y muy lindo…huu? Espera eso ya no tiene que ver eso fue antes de que descubriera parte de tu plan" "de que plan hablas? Oh y piensas que soy lindo?" dijo sonriéndole lindamente, ella se ahogo.

"NO CAMBIES EL TEMA Y TENGO EVIDENCIA DE TU PLAN…MIRA" dijo mostrándole algo que hizo que su quijada se fuese hasta abajo… era nada menos… que… la revista para adultos… "DE DONDE RAYOS SACASTE ESO?" dash rio malévolamente y markus puso poker face "lo encontré en un lugar que no te dire" "lo encontraste en la biblioteca dentro de un libro de daringdo verdad?" dash se ahogo "como lo sabes?" "te vi esta tarde volando con uno" dijo soltando un resuello "aja entonces aceptas que es tuyo y es parte de tu plan" "claro que es mia, que pony tendría una revista para varones con féminas de mi especie…? y eso de que es parte de un plan… es una tontería… si me dejaras explicarte todo seria mas sencillo, ademas si tenias dudas por que rayos no le preguntaste a las chicas como lo hizo Rarity… ella tuvo dudas y fue donde fluttershy, oh como twilight que tuvo dudas y me pregunto directamente a mi" dijo markus… "eso es una trampa, asi es le lavaste el cerebro a derpy y después de que las chicas hiban a preguntarte una a una fueron callendo en tu red y WAMMMM les lavaste el cerebro… que eres? Un changeling que se alimenta de su amor…EH?" dijo volviéndose a poner nariz con nariz con el.

El solto un resoplido… "dash.. bueno… rainbowdash… no… no soy changeling… soy un humano… y no, no he estado alimentándome de su amor… mas bien es al revez" dijo el girando los ojos en señal de fastidio, dash lo miro perpleja "de que hablas?" "ha veras… cuando uno de mi clase recibe atenciones y cariños produce amor… amor que da a seres queridos por medio de besos y de bueno… otros medios… el caso es que en mi mundo yo nunca recibia amor y en el dado caso de que lo hiciera siempre buscaba a alguien a quien dárselo… nada fuera de lo normal… un beso nada mas… pero aquí he recibido mas amor y cariño en un ambiente tan lindo, tan familiar, tan amoroso… que mi cuerpo produce amor a galones" dijo empesando a verse estresado.

"y que tiene que ver con todo, he visto que has hecho mas cosas que solo besarse, y este libro muestra mas cosas" "ese libro es para que varones que en mi mundo no tienen pareja, imaginen a lindas hembras como esas estando con ellos y puedan desacerce del exceso de amor contenido sin tener una pareja" ella lo pensó y vio todo eso bastante posible… "pero tu has hecho mas cosas, y te has aprovechado de las chicas, en especial de derpy, ella no sabe lo que hace" "estas muy equivocada con eso, ella sabe muy bien lo que hace, es mas yo ni siquiera tenia intención de tener a nadie a mi lado solo se dio el momento y cada una sucumbió a su cariño hacia mi" "de que hablas?" "solo lo dire una vez ok, es vergonsoso… ummm… mi cuerpo produce amor cuando estoy con gente que quiero y produce aun mas amor cuando estoy rodeado de gente que me quiere sinceramente y mientras mas me quiera esa persona mi cuerpo lo siente y bueno produce mas amor y bueno" "oye me estas diciendo que derpy… y twilight… y Rarity" "asi es y fluttershy y applejack también ahora y por favor podrías dejarme ir, mi lazo con ella no se ha concluido y estoy muy ancioso y ella debe de estar igual… es una ansiedad que nos consume, asi que por favor dejame ir ya" dijo forcejeando.

Dash lo miro… casi todas las chicas habían caído ante el pero es por que ellas "ellas se enamoraron de ti y fue por eso que…" "si fue por eso que mi cuerpo se vio tentado por ellas, y al darles amor el cuerpo de ellas reacciono igual y una cosa llevo a la otra y pues bum… las marque, es un lazo casi psíquico de una unión del corazón y mente pero no te preocupes no es permanente, solo debo esperar a que ellas encuentren a un specialsomepony y cuando su corazón ya no me ame bum se romperá el lazo que tenemos y ya" dijo el… dash lo miro… y se sonrojo "y eso quiere decir… que…" "que cosa?" "que tu… no me quieres" dijo ella y dejo caer una lagrima "AGHHH NO HAGAS ESO UGH" dijo el tragando duro y ahogándose "que cosa? Te da asco que llore?" "no, rayos ugh… nonononono basta dash por favor estoy muy sensible ahora y tu asi me esta rayos" súbitamente el pantalón de markus empezó a formar una protuberancia alzándose en su entre pierna y dash lo miro y se puso roja.

"eso quiere decir que tu me quieres?" "RAYOS CLARO QUE TE QUIERO… POR DIOS NO ES MUY OVBIO A TODAS LAS QUISE DESDE QUE LAS CONOCI… AHORA POR CELESTIA LIBERAME… DEBO ENCONTRAR A UNA DE LAS CHICAS O VOY A EXPLOTAR… NO ME HE TERMINADO DE UNIR A APPLEJACK Y MI CUERPO TIENE EXCESO DE AMOR…" dijo forcejeando y vuelca la silla… "dash te lo suplico me voy a morir si no salgo de aquí" dijo retorciéndose… dash lo levanto "gracias… ahora por favor desátame para UMMGH" dijo y miro perplejo por que… dash… nuestra rainbowdash… lo estaba besando…

DASH POV

_Yo jamás me había sentido por nadie asi, siempre supe que era extraño que el me agradara tan rápido y bueno jamás deje que ningún chico me tocara, siempre me pregunte por que dejaba que el me acariciara la cabeza, o que me cargara, o que me diera masaje de alas… cuando pienso en soarin y spitfire mis heroes de los wonderbolts no me hacen emocionar tanto como el hecho de pesar en que markus vendrá a visitarme… rayos… es culpa de las chicas… pero creo que markus… me gusta… END POV_

Dash siguió besándolo mientras sentia realmente rico tallar sus posaderas sobre ese bulto de markus… al terminar el beso markus le sonrio "ábreme el cierre y quitame los pantalones" dash asintió y lo hizo… y se quedo perpleja ante ese amiguito energético que salía a saludarla… ella lo tomo en sus cascos y lo examina, era raro pero extrañamente exitante, su olor, su forma… ella lo volteo a mirar "adelante lamelo" dijo markus, y dash asi lo hizo, le lamio desde los testículos hasta la cabeza del pene y después se lo metió a la boca, "eso es ahora piensa que es un baston de caramelo" dijo el y dash empezó a meter y sacarlo a lo largo de arriba abajo… "oh dashy que bien se siente oh asi… ugh" decía el y ella empezó a mover la colita "sientes calor dash, ven súbete en mis piermas, siéntate aquí con las piernas abiertas y talla esa hermosa posadera tuya contra mi cuerno" dijo el y dash obedeció…

Era raro que ella le hiciera caso pero después de ese beso lo sintió dentro de ella… y quería mas… asi que lo hizo… lentamente su entre pierna empezó a humedecerse y a sentir sentir mas calor "mar oh markuusss me siento caliente por dentro" "ummm yo también sigue asi dash ya casi me vengo" entonces dash se levanta algo temblorosa y va por la revista… "markus que es esto?" el lo vio y vio a una chica montando a un chico con su falo bien adentro "oh a eso se llama montar, es cuando el pene esta dentro de la gruta de la mujer y OOOHHHNO DASH ERES MUY PEQUEÑA" dijo alarmado… obviamente ella debía de ser virgen igual que todas… y ademas debía ser muy estrecha podría hacerle daño.

"yo quiero eso, te quiero dentro, siento un vacio muy dentro y quiero tu amor dentro de mi" dijo y se lo empezó a acomodar "dash con una oral te puedo dar mi leche solo te la bebes pero asi no, no es correcto" "pero los de la revista lo hacen" "si pero eso es para gente con mas experiencia, eres muy pequeña, tal vez en un futuro tal vez lo intentemos si quieres, pero aun no" dijo alarmado "no, lo quiero ahora" dijo y "AAAHHH SNIF SNIF BUUHUHHUU" "ODIOS DASH NO, TE VAS A LASTIMAR" dijo alarmado por que dash ya se había metido la punta "no voy a ceder no podras ganarme" dijo y se la fue metiendo lentamente "oh dash por favor ugh oh dios ahhahh" "ya casi ugh buhhuhuu" decía entre lagrimas.

"ooh dash mas lento aah eres oh dios eres muy estrecha" "y eso esta mal… te duele?" "nono se siente rico pero aaghhh a ti debe estarte doliendo mucho oohh dash oh…" "si te gusta lo seguire haciendo" dijo hasta que se la metió hasta la base "AAAHHHHH" "OOOHH DASHHHH" dijo y dash permaneció quieta abrasada de el… "oh dash por favor desátame" "no… si lo hago te iras…" "no dash… no volveré a alejarme de ti… jamás… quiero abrasarte" "no… ahora no… primero esto" dijo y lo miro "y ahora que hago" "pues… usualmente como lo dice su nombre me montas, subes y bajas las caderas para meterlo y sacarlo" ella lo miro "ok, ahí voy" "NO DASH AUN ESTAS MUY SENSIBLLLLLOHHHHHHH DIOS" dijo cuando ella lenta pero segura empezó a mover sus caderas…

Siguio despacio mientras lo besaba y después el dolor empezó a desaparecer… y un calor empeso a formarse dentro de ella y empezó ha moverse mas rápido hasta que le encontró el ritmo… y al parecer… el gusto "oh markus que rico… oh se siente tan rico, duele pero me gusta" "oh dash oh asi que bien oh dash oh mas rápido mas rápido asi, oh asi" y dash al oir rápido empeso a montarlo mas rápido saltando ennsu entre pierna y exprimiéndole los testículos… el estaba muy exitado… por un lado estaba siendo ligeramente violado y usado como sextoy y por otro tener a rainbow dash obedeciendo cada una de sus ordenes era excitante…

"mar mar markus voy a voy a estallar ahahaha" " si oh si te siento mas estrecha ugh yo oh yo también oh si recíbela oh si recibe toda mi leche aaahhhhh AAAHAHHH" "MARKUSSSS AAAHHHHH" dash se quedo colgada de markus mientras con su ultimo aliento unia sus labios a los de el… mientras el terminaba de vaciarse dentro… "markus esto fue ahh como estan en una tormenta, fue mas genial que un sonic rainbow ahha hha hha" decía recuperando el aliento "tu eres igual que una tormenta peligrosa y hermosa my stormycloud" ella le sonrio "y tu eres el shock que me da vida y la luz que me ilumina my boltspark" dijo ella y se besaron largo rato… "markus?" "si my stormycloud?" "puedo seguir? es que se siente rico" "umm claro pero no te importaría desatarme?" "me gusta asi mas" dijo ella y el le sonrio "adelante dashy…monta a tu garañón" y dash lo empeso a montar….

************* a unos metros de ahí…

"adelante chicas Winona dice que esta ahí" dijo applejack a las chicas… ya todas estaban ahí (excepto Pinkie) al entrar a la cueva "MARKUSSSSSSS" gritaron y ahi quedaron en su lugar con la quijada en el piso… viendo como una rainbow dash estaba brincándole en el regaso a un atado en silla, markus… "oh markus ahaha que grandeeeee" "ah ya casi ya se sale oh dash oh my stormycloud ah ahhaha" ella se volteo y le ofreció la nuca y cuando se la hiba a morder "QUE RAYOS SIGNIFICA ESTO?" gritaron las chicas y antes de decir nada, markus mordió a dash… no hiba a permitir que esto lo interrumpiera… dash estaba en extasis y se vino al tiempo que markus…

"muffin le metiste tu cuerno a dash" dijo derpy "no…oh oh ditzy ahahah ella se metió mi ahah cuerno ahah por ella misma ahah" decía agitado… "si ahah lo vi ahah en el ahah libro ahaha de twilight, estaba dentro de mi libro de daringdo" dijo ella y se desplomo sobre markus…

*** ya recuperados y en casa de markus… TODAS EN LA CAMA DE MARKUS.

"y asi pasaron las cosas rainbow pensó que les lavaba el cerebro y pues me tomo en un momento débil de voluntad por que aun estaba exitado por mi previa unión con applejack…" dijo el mientras las chicas besaban y lamian su cuerpo… el estaba desnudo sobre la cama y derpy estaba estrenando juego "ahahah muffin me gusta este ahaha juego ahaha nuevo ahaha" twilight estaba mirando la revista "uh markus esta pose parece interesante" " se llama chivito al precipicio" "oh dios que cruel" dijo fluttershy "es por la forma de estar empinados no porque arrojen uno a un precipicio" "oh gracias a dios" dijo y siguió lamiendo los pesones de markus, "bueno darling nunca mas tendras que preocuparte por nada de nuevo por que vamos a cuidar de ti" el la miro y sonrio "um pero creo que algo esta faltando" y las miro y ellas lo miraron "eso es…" "que cosa?" dijeron todas "alguien ha visto a Pinkie?" todas se vieron "desde que bueno hemos empesado esto casi no paso tiempo con ella… alguna lo ha hecho?" todas se vieron y dijeron no y una sarta de escusas y el se tallo la cara "rayos pobre Pinkie ya se mañana le llevare un enorme pay de manzana de la abuela Smith saliendo del trabajo y me quedare a jugar con ella por la tarde" y todas pensaron que seria una buena idea…. "ok ahora es mi turno derpy" dijo twilight "ahhha hhaaauu aya csi aaaaAAA" "DITZYYYYY" dijo markus viniéndose en ella…

En otr parte de ponyville se veía una pony llendose en el tren de media noche… "un boleto a rockyplains por favor solo de ida" dijo y esa figura abordo por la noche….

-*/-*/-*/-/-**/-*/*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/*/- */-*/-/*-

Elenahedgehog: (3) oh my dios asi que ahí paro el libro, por dios dash secuestro a markus (w) y que será de Pinkie…? Es la única que falta (u)


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de MLPFM, ni de sus personajes así que por favor no me juzguen… Cualquier elemento como música o personajes de otras series no son de mi propiedad solo los agrego por que me parecen cool….

**Un brony en ponyville… 15**

Markus caminaba por la ciudad con un delicioso pay recién horneado… applejack lo había dejado salir antes de trabajar para que pudiese contentar a pinkie… y explicarle un poco de lo que pasaba… para que no se frikeara como lo hizo dash… "buen dia señor y señora…cake? Que pasa por que estan los gemelos llorando?" dijo al entrar a sugarcubecorner y ver a los señores cake tristes y a los gemelos llorando "oh joven markus que bueno que llego, Pinkie se ha hido y solo dejo esta nota" dijo el señor cake…

Markus la tomo y después los miro serios, "donde esta la estación" "yo lo llevo" "señora cake dígale a twilight lo que pasa y dígale que me den hasta mañana por la tarde y dígale a twilight que lleve su libro de magia numero 55592 el hechizo numero 321" dijo markus y se fue…

********* EN ROCKY PLAINS

Tres jóvenes ponys de cabello lacio se encontraban juntando y apilando rocas por colores y tamaños "bien niñas es hora de comer" dijo un pony amarillento con traje de amish… y entro a una casa donde en la puerta lo esperaba una pony grisácea con pinta de amish también… una de las jóvenes de color azul grisaseo y crin gris claro se acerco a la pony rosa grisaseo "pinkamedia que bueno que vienes a visitarnos" "gracias minky" dijo ella "pero pinkamedia por que de repente? Te paso algo malo tu cabello no esta puff?" dijo una pony gris claro con crin color gris verdoso oscuro "es que me sentí sola sabes inky y quise venir a casa unos días… nadie me extrañara en ponyville de todas maneras" dijo y una lagrima le salió por la mejilla "toma ten este pañuelo" dijo una voz masculina a su lado "gracias markus" dijo y de pronto abrió los ojos de par en par y sus hermanas tenían los ojos bien abiertos y con rubores bien markados… (el sexapil de markus es grande)

La pony rosada volteo "asi que debo suponer que soy nadie entonces Pinkie?, porque yo si te extrañe… te extrañe tanto que vine desde ponyville para llevarte a casa… conmigo" dijo sonriéndole, Pinkie puso cara enojada y lloro un mar de lagrimas y empeso a pegarle en berrinche en las piernas… mientras se abrasaba de una "mientes mientes ya no me quieren, ya no me quieren y por eso no me invitan a sus reuniones ni juegan conmigo esos juegos secretos que hacen y nonono me dicen nada BUAAAAAA" markus se agacho y cargo a Pinkie en brazos y la arruyo como un bebe, les hizo una seña a las hermanas de Pinkie para que tomaran las cosas que el había traido y ellas hicieron caso y se las llevaron a la casa…

Poco después markus podia ver a cuatro ponys mirando por la ventana atentos a lo que pasaba… markus estaba sentado en estilo indio en una enorme roca y mientras tenia a Pinkie acurrucada sollozando en sus brazos… "te sientes mejor ahora" "siP" dijo pero seguía soyosando "Pinkie todos en ponyville te extrañan, los cake te extrañan, las chicas te extrañan… yo te extraño" "si me extrañan y me quieren tanto por que no me dicen nada" markus solto un resoplido "es complicado" dijo y volteo a ver a la familia de Pinkie y miro directo al papa y el como varon entendió.. "vamos todas a sus quehaceres "PINKAMEDIA LLEVA LA CARRETA AL GRANERO" dijo y Pinkie se movio pero no quería salir del regazo de markus…

El sonrio y la puso sobre su hombro y dijo mientras hiba por la carreta "bajame, ustedes no me dice nada y fueron malos, se handan con secretos y no me dicen nada y hacen fiestas y reuniones y pijamadas y juegos secretos….. blah blah blah…yayayayadadadaddadadadyada" y muchas quejas mas hasta que arto a markus ya llegando al granero "YA BASTA NO PUEDO MAS" dijo y tomo la cabeza de Pinkie y SMUAK::::::

PINKIE POV

Oh mi celestia oh celestia oh celestia…. Me esta besando me esta besando.. markus me esta besando… que esto que siento que es esto? aahhhh

END POV.

Pinkie de pronto se volvió puff y empezó a temblar y a hervir como tetera y salió volando y rebotando por todo el lugar para terminar en el medio del granero con ojos girando como tragamonedas y caen en dos corazones y abre la boca y sale su corazón como un cucco cucco y se desploma en el pizo, el sonríe y se hacerca y ella lo ve "que fue eso?" dijo ella "ummm te lo explicare si prometes portarte bien y escuchar atentamente" "oki doki" dijo ella…

Minutos después….

Se ve la cabeza y patas delanteras de Pinkie quien parecía estar acostada sobre paja… "um dejame ver, tu cuerpo produce amor y si no lo sacas puedes explotar oh algo asi?" "asi es" dijo markus del cual no se veía nada "um y dar besos es una de ellas la mas inofenciba verdad?" "asi es" "y como tu estas enamorado de las chicas y ellas de ti, tu cuerpo reacciona a ellas produciendo mucho amor y entonces tu alma se conecta con las de ellas y entonces bumm las marcas como compañeras algo asi como esposas?" "algo asi" "pero solo durara hasta que ellas encuentren un specialsomepony a quien quieran mas que lo que te quieren a ti?" "asi es mas o menos, asi solo quedara el amor como de familia solamente" "ummm bueno eso no me parece tan extraño, he visto cosas mas extrañas como muffins de avena… eso si es raro, o nubes de algodón de azúcar que dan leche con chocolate… um rico" "que cosa? La leche con chocolate o lo que te hago?" dijo markus el cual ahora se veía dándole una oral a pinkie pie.

"ahaha ambos aaahh que rico ummm" "asi que que dices Pinkie te vienes de regreso a ponyville?" "si marky" "y sobre lo otro?" "ummm bueno yo te quiero mucho marky y si me gustas, pero dime que es lo que te gusta de mi?" "ummm en cuanto aque?" "de todo" "ummm bueno me encanta lo dulce que eres, sincera, divertida alegre, como puedes dejar todo por hacer sonreir a alguien… eres un ser tan alegre que tu alegría se contagia, Pinkie si te miro no puedo evitar sonreir… y es raro en mi por que casi no sonreía en mi mundo… rara vez lo hacia… solo para burlarme de alguien lo hacia" "como es esa sonrisa" "bueno en mi mundo dicen que esa sonrisa era muy sexy" dijo y le sonrio malévolamente y Pinkie se sacudió y se sonrojo "es tan sexy" dijo ella.

"que mas te gusta de mi?" "me gusta tu hermosa melena, lo suave que el, tu pelaje tan terso como terciopelo y esos ojos azules tan traviesos y ala vez cautivadores y en especial" dijo y le dio una nargada "ep" dijo ella "este hermoso y redondo flanco…um como me gusta" "te gusta mi flanco" "um si tengo una debilidad por los flancos bien formaditos y el tuyo es divino" dijo besándole la cuteimark "bueno si te gusta tanto, te dejo jugar con el" el le sonrio lascivamente y ella se derritió "ummm de verdad? Bueno si no te importa me dejas darte unos besitos?" dijo y ella asintió… el sonrio y comento a besar su cabuz…

Pinkie estaba en la gloria "te importa si ummm le doy una lamidita" dijo y ella roja asintió… y empezó a lamer su entre pierna y en especial cierto punto "ahha hahahha haa markus no ahí no esta ahahah sucio ahahah" "todo tu cuerpo es divino para mi Pinkie pie my cherrycupcake" dijo y siguió lamiéndola en la entrada trasera "umm markus si te gusta tanto… te dejo jugar con el" el le sonrio y le introdujo su lengua, Pinkie estaba respirando agitadamente…

"markus dejame verlo, dejame verlo por favor, yo también quiero darte gusto" el sonrio y se quito la ropa frente a Pinkie y se besaron tiernamente y ella bajo a lamer su candycane como le dijo ella " si sigues asi probaras mi crema" dijo el y ella siguió lamiéndolo y bombeando su cabeza de arriba abajo "aprendes rápido" dijo el y se vino en su boca "sabe como a cidra de manzana con algo mas no se que" dijo ella y el se ruborizo…

La puso en cuatro y empeso a dedear su entrada trasera mientras la besaba… markus le decía cosas duldes y le daba mimos para distraerla de que el le estaba estrujando el ano… entonces el miro sin querer y vio dos sombras escabullirse detrás de unas pacas de paja… olio el aire fuerte… ese olor es inconfundible… olia a pasto fresco con sudor de chica… eran las hermanas de Pinkie… el siguió en lo suyo, ellas no le importaban y si se atrevían a meterse entre su premio y el se pondría muy molesto…

"estas lista?" "siiii" el se coloco detrás y "HUMP Ohhh oh pinkie ahhhahh" "ahhahhahh AOOOWOWOO MARKUUUUSUSSSS" dijo ella, el entro despacio y se puso sobre de ella para besar su cuello y labios y mientras que con una mano la sujetaba de la cadera lo otra se hiba a su entre pierna a dedearla para distraerla del dolor trasero… lentamente pudo notar que los jadeos y sollosos eran mas de placer y continuo, y asi empeso un lento mete y saca hasta que Pinkie retorciéndose en la paja le rogo "MAS MARKUS MAS MAS RAPIDO MAS DURO ME GUSTA ME GUSTA" dijo y asi empeso a embestirla "asi mi chica caliente asi te gusta?" dijo montándola como loco… "AAA ME VOY A HHA HA ESTALLAR" "Y YO CONTOGOOOO A MY CHERRYCUPCAKE" "OHHHH MY CHOCOCHIPCOOCKIE" dijo ella… markus gustaba de las galletas de chispa de chocolate..

Mientras aun estaban en el blis de haberse venido markus bajo a morder el cuello de Pinkie y mientras sentia el sabor a oxido dulce de su sangre … unas pacas de paja cayeron rebelando a las hermanas de Pinkie pie…

**** horas después…

"markus no te importa?" "no te preocupes Pinkie tus hermanas puedes llegar a enamorarse de mi pero solo me simpatizan por eso no siento deseos de morderlas, si lo hago y no hay amor mutuo con la misma intensidad no se da el lazo… pobres solo necesitaban unos besos para quedar dormidas por la exitacion" decía mientras estaban en la casa en el cuarto de las chicas… markus en la cama de Pinkie con ella al a izquierda y las hermanas de ella a su derecha… "les pasara algo?" "um no, lo mas probable es que solo su autoestima mejore y se pongan mas energéticas y animadas" dijo…

Y dicho y hecho al dia siguiente estaban como si les hubieran dado un kilo de azúcar para desayunar… y justo en la tarde llegaron las chicas…. Y tuvieron una orgia en el granero… y markus le propuso un negocio al papa de Pinkie pie "vera señor rockstone pie, ayer mire que tiene muchas de estas piedras" "oh si pomes, si hay muchas" "y mire cuando venia una zona con tierra volcánica negra… es suya?" "si asi es" "vera, según tengo en mis conocimientos que si se entierran piedras pomes en esa tierra con el tiempo se forman geodas, twilight el libro" dijo y twilight le mostro "el cristal de geoda es muy cotizado por que se puede hacer polvo mas fácilmente que las gemas para su procesamiento en alfarería y demás elementos… podría ganar buen dinero, los fabricantes de vasijas y vidrios estarán felices de comprarlos" "um pero no tenemos nada plantado ahí" dijo el señor pie, "para eso estamos, sembraremos pomes ahí y twilight hara un hechizo de aceleración, el cristal de geoda necesita de tres años para madurar, ademas vi buena piedra laja para construcción en ese risco y mi amigo timbertom esta buscando buena roca para las bases de las casas y las chimeneas" dijo markus y ditzy asintió con el "oh nuestras rocas son las mejores, esta chimenea tiene mas de 100 años y aun esta como nueva" dijo la mama de Pinkie pie.

Asi se quedaron unos días mientras venia timbertom a buscar las rocas y el señor pie contrato a algunos unicornios para ayudar a recoger las geodas… Rarity llamo a su primo topasio para que viniera pues el era bueno con las gemas y rocas… cabe decir que topasio un unicornio blanco de crin rojiza quedo prendado de inky… y el sobrino de timbertom, flintstone que era un pegaso rubio y de crin ligeramente mas clara se prendo de minky… el señor pie estaba muy feliz y la señora pie también…

Asi en el tren de media noche todos volvieron a casa… y se quedaron en casa de markus… a dormir… estaban muy cansados de trabajar…..

Al dia siguiente twilight llego temprano al árbol "buen dia spike, ah es bueno estar en casa, gracias a celestia todo salió bien" "que bueno twilight, Pinkie acepto bien eso de que se den besos markus y ustedes verdad?" dijo spike inocentemente… twilight jamás le diría lo que hacían ademas de eso "si spike lo tomo bien e incluso se ofreció a ayudar igualmente a markus" dijo ella ruborisada "oh twilight te llego esta nota de la princesa" "EH oh por todas las estrellas" dijo ella y abrió nerviosamente la carta… y callo desmayada… "TWILIGHT OH NO AYUDAAAAA MARKUUUSSSS" y el pobre salió corriendo rumbo a la sweetappleacress a buscar a markus…

-*/-*/-*/-/-**/-*/*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/*/- */-*/-/*-

Elenahedgehog: (3) oh my dios que dira la carta? (e) markus cumplió el sueño brony… pero quedan muchas sorpresas en el camino de vida de un brony en ponyville (^u^)


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de MLPFM, ni de sus personajes así que por favor no me juzguen… Cualquier elemento como música o personajes de otras series no son de mi propiedad solo los agrego por que me parecen cool….

**Un brony en ponyville… 16**

Markus se encontraba sentado en la salita de la biblioteca del árbol de twilight… "markus que piensa hacer?" dijo twilight "darling no puedo creer que le hicieras esto a markus" dijo Rarity enojada "si twy que estabas pensando podrían meterlo en un calaboso" dijo dash muy molesta "cálmense todos no creo que la princesa haga eso, ademas twilight solo hizo lo que es debido, como esperan que no hable de el?, todos en ponyville lo conocen… no pueden esperar que le mienta a la princesa" dijo applejack "hay que ser positivos tal vez solo quiera conocerlo, markus solo ha hecho cosas buenas a los ponys desde que llego" dijo fluttershy, "si, mi muffin es muy lindo y bueno" "es cierto markus es el mas genial justiciero que ha tenido ponyville" dijo spike "si markus es grandioso, lindo atento, amoroso confiable valiente y ya dije lindo pues es muy lindo y gracioso y generoso y leal y lindo… esperen ya lo dije?" dijo Pinkie pie, todas giraron los ojos…

"por que tanta preocupación? Simplemente quiere conocerme y hablar conmigo" dijo markus tomando su café calmadamente mientras acariciaba a angel en su regazo… "pero es que… también le dije… de tu condición particular" "QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?" dijeron las chicas y markus trago duro el cafe "twilight en que pensabas darling" dijo Rarity "estas loca? pensaran que es un alien o un changeling mutante oh algo asi" dijo rainbow y fluttershy se desmayo y Pinkie y derpy estaban abrasadas de markus llorando "basta todas, todo saldrá bien" dijo applejack "estaremos con markus a cada segundo y no los dejaremos solos y seremos absolutamente sinceras con respecto a markus… y nada de pánico" dijo abrasando a derpy y todas sonrieron.

**********CANTERLOT********

Markus estaba bajando del tren y desde que puso un pie en la estación… fue la admiración de la gente, el como era alto no tenia por que ver a nadie al rostro pero cuando alguien le hablaba por necesidad el lo miraba directamente a los ojos y con una sonrisa y vos suave pero firme y sonora le contestaba de forma directa y sencilla… por el camino optaron pasear con un carruaje des techado para que markus pudiese apreciar el paisaje…

todas traían hermosos vestidos nuevos para la ocacion, todos eran similares, petos blancos con la cola representando su pelaje o cutery mark… Rarity blanco sin mangas con la falda cubriendo su cola era de holanes con zapfiros y un sombrero de sol con unos zafiros en forma de flor, el de rainbow era con una falda de holanes de arcoiris y un top deportivo blanco con lentes de sol, flutteshy un vestido largo como el de Rarity pero sin holanes y tenia encajes de hojas verde claro y si veía su cola… el de pinky y el de derpy eran como el de rainbow pero pinky su falda era rosa y el de derpy amarilla… el vestido de applejack era de falda larga pero con top, y detalles de gajitos de manzanas, el de twilight era de falda larga que cubria su cola pero tenia estrellas plateadas y solo tenia dos holanes y era con un chaleco plateado…

por su parte markus traia un traje de pantalón negro, camisa de cuello blanco con corbatín de holanes color negro y un saco largo color azul marino con la marca de su tatuaje en la espalda, ademas de un porta espada en la cintura, de cubierta azul marino y detalles de oro… ,markus se sentia pirata pero era genial… su cabello se lo había peinado en cola de caballo baja y trensada y el cabello bien sujeto hacia atrás solo un copete con dos mechones que caian en su frente "markus mira aquella es la gran biblioteca de la ciudad, por aya esta la plaza donde se hacen las ceremonias del sol y la luna y por aca esta la escuela de magia donde fui a clases" decía emocionada twlight de que markus conociese sus lugares favoritos "si markus y por alla esta la casa de los padres de twilight y oh y dentro del castillo esta el ala donde viviremos… la princesa nos arreglo donde solíamos vivir twiligth y yo, tiene varias recamas, es genial" dijo spike abrasando el brazo de markus, el sonrio y lo sento en su hombro… si las chicas tenían el tamaño de una niña d años spike parecía un niño de tres… muy fácilmente podía cargarlo en su hombro…

llegaron al castillo y fueron recibidos con todo lujo y todos los que fuesen especiales estaban por ahí… escondidos espiando quien era este sujeto, o mejor dicho que era y que negocio tenia con las princesas… markus estaba algo nervioso pero su rostro solo demostraba molestia estaban en una especie de sala de espera antes del salón del trono, y los hicieron esperar un poco… Rarity y fluttershy conversaban, dash y applejack asían lo mismo… twilight estaba mostrándole junto con spike y Pinkie los lugares a ditzy porque ella jamás había estado en el castillo y entonces ditzy volteo y miro a markus muy triste según ella.

"muffin estas triste?" dijo ella preocupada, el le sonrio "no solo algo cansado" dijo ocultando su molestia "uh uh mira lo que tengo, esta algo aplastadito por el viaje pero toma te doy mi ultimo muffin" dijo ditzy volando hacia el cuando la puerta se abre y la golpea y el muffin sale volando, ditzy se ve impactada por un pony que venia saliendo del salón real "oh pero que torpe eres fijate por donde vas" dijo el pony…

Ditzy no dijo nada solo se quedo tirada en el piso viendo el muffin, "ugh pueblerinos incultos" dijo y se fue caminando y pateo el muffin "iugh comida de campesino, que desagradable mi pata ha tocado comida de clase baja" dijo y ditzy miro su muffin sucio y pateado… "era para mi muffin" dijo y lloro "ugh toma un bit y deja de hacer escándalo" dijo y le arrojo una moneda a la cabeza.

Antes de que nadie explotara Rarity ya estaba frente a el "pero como se atreve?" dijo indignada mientras fluttershy y applejack trataban de calmar a derpy "que clase de persona hace esa grosería y actua como el afectado eres un…ugh" dijo dash "príncipe blueblood no por ser de la realeza usted debe actuar de una manera tan despreciativa hacia los demás" dijo twilight "y te haces llamar realeza, tu una princesa relacionándote con gente inculta" "COMO TE ATREVEZ?" dijo Rarity furiosa y dash la sujetaba para que no se le echara encima… markus lentamente camino hasta ditzy y le acaricio la cabeza, entonces tomo de su bolsillo un saquito lleno de bitz y se los arrojo a los pies a blueblood "que significa esto?" dijo insultado blueblood "para que se calle y se marche de una buena vez… la realeza no es venir de noble cuna, la verdadera realeza yace dentro de la belleza de un corazón puro y una actitud realmente noble, no de alguien quien se jacta de serlo" los guardias y camareras estaban asintiendo y blueblood se sintió humillado.

Con la cara roja blueblood estaba estupefacto de que alguien le hablase asi "COMO TE ATREVEZ A HABLARME ASI; QUIEN… NO SABES QUIEN SOY?" markus lo miro sobre su hombro con una mirada fría "no señor y podría importarme ahora mucho menos el saberlo, no me relaciono con gente de categoría tan baja como usted, oh y ahí tiene para que se compre algo de modales y de humildad" dijo markus.

"COMO TE ATREVES?" dijo furioso poniéndose delante de el en tono de reto, markus lo miro fijo y blueblood se sintió realmente pequeño en ese instante "no señor, como se se atreve usted, un verdadero caballero jamás se atrevería ha hablarle asi a una dama… ya ditzy no llores… todo esta bien…" "quien te crees que eres tu cosa rara para hablarme asi" "me considero UN CABALLERO por que si no lo fuese ya estaría respondiéndole la afrenta a una de mis damas como un verdadero caballero lo hace y por respeto a ellas no le hablo como usted señor se merece" dijo markus dándole una mirada asesina que hizo a blueblood encorvarse y salir del lugar, markus cerro los ojos y respiro profundo, camino donde estaba el muffin tirado y lo levanto, lo sacudió y lo guardo en su bolsillo, "tal vez no pueda disfrutarlo yo pero que tal si alimentamos a las aves con el en el parque ditzy, te gustaría?" "siisisisisisi" dijo feliz abrasando su cabeza "ahora ya, no mas lagrimas my lovelybubble, verte triste me hiere, ver a cualquiera de mis damas triste me hiere mas que si una espada atravesase mi corazón" "oh muffin como te quiero" "OH MARKUS NOSOTRAS TAMBIEN" dijeron las chicas y le dieron un abraso…

"HURM HUMM" se escucho un garraspeo, y voltearon atrás y vieron a las princesas paradas en la puerta "lamentamos la escena sus majestades" dijo rápidamente applejack "oh princesas como lo sentimos" dijo twilight, pero celestia no las miraba, miraba a markus, directo a los ojos, pero fue luna la que camino directamente hacia el y markus bajo la mirada hacia luna perdiendo el contacto con celestia… "eres tu" dijo luna… "perdón?" dijo markus, ella saudio la cabeza "discúlpeme lo confundi con alguien" "no tiene nada de que disculparce su majestad, si a usted le paresco conocido y es a alguien de su gracia, entonces es todo un honor" dijo arrodillándose ante ella "su nombre?" dijo luna "markus su majestad, MARKUS ZAKURAI EDMONDO a sus ordenes" dijo y beso su casco.

Después celestia se les unió "oh joven Edmondo, twilight nos ha hablado de usted" dijo celestia caminando para estar a lado de luna "por favor llámeme solamente MARKUS, es algo incomodo para mi el resto" dijo el y celestia sonrio "por supuesto, por favor pase por aquí, hay cosas que me gustaría discutir con usted, pero primero porque no pasamos y recorremos el castillo?" dijo sin dejar de mirar a markus a los ojos, "lamento mucho que hayan presenciado tan vergonsosa escena, me disculpo" "oh las que deberíamos ofrecer disculpas somos nosotras… sentimos que hayan sido tan rudamente recibidos por un miembro de la casa real de tan desagradable manera… perdónelo el no conoce el mundo fuera de canterlot y en algún momento dejo de lado su inocencia" dijo celestia sintiéndose realmente decepcionada… "no se preocupe su majestad todos aprendemos algo nuevo cada dia, su dia llegara" "entonces listo para ese paseo?" dijo celestia y el dulcemente sonriendo dijo "seria un placer" y ofreciéndole su brazo ella lo tomo y caminaron por el lugar… bueno pues celestia es el doble de grande que una pony asi que si, si alcansa su brazo bien e incluso luna…

las chicas los seguían de cerca y la tarde la pasaron conociendo el lugar… hasta la tarde, "chicas por que no van y le enseñan a la señorita ditzy doo la ciudad, mas tarde las alcansaremos en el gran comedor" "esta bien princesa celestia, si cree que será lo mejor" cada una de las chicas le dio un beso de despedida a markus en la mejilla… dash lo hizo muy rápido casi disimuladamente y ditzy abraso a markus en la cabeza "pórtate bien muffin, oh espero que no te sientas solito" el sonrio "estare bien my lovelybubble no te preocupes y diviértete tal vez encuentres un puesto de muffin" "MUFFINS SIIIII" dijo feliz al irse con las chicas pero twilight estaba nerviosa y se quedo parada en la puerta, markus le sonrio y le guiño el ojo, ella se sonrojo y sonrio y se fueron…

****BLAH BLAH BLAH YADDA YADDA*** mucho hablar y después*** a la hora de la comida.

Las chicas entraron al comedor y vieron a markus sentado en la mesa en el puesto principal donde usualmente se sentaba celestia y luna… (era una mesa grande) justo en el medio de ellas, y estaban jugando a botar la cuchara adentro del baso.. "AJA LO HIZE" dijo luna muy contenta "oh yo no pude" dijo celestia "es cuestión de visualizar princesa, imaginese sentada en la cuchara y saltando al vaso" celestia miro fijo la cuchara y boto la otra y… "oh jaja lo hize ciertamente lo hize oh joven markus es un paciente instructor" las chicas estaban perplejas pero derpy solo volo a sentarse en la cabeza de markus y spike corrió al lado de celestia "markus esta todo bien?" dijo el "claro que esta todo bien, porque no habría de estarlo? Hola mi burbujita" "hola muffin" dijo ella abrasando su cabeza para irse a sentar a lado de luna, twilight se sento a lado de celestia, Rarity a lado de twilight y fluttershy y dash y applejack a lado de derpy y de luna….

Durante el almuerzo platicaron y bromearon y twilight susurro a la princesa, "debo decirle la verdad princesa estuve muy nerviosa" "oh twilight se que el significa mucho para ti, spike y las demás, y parece ser todo un caballero, solo le pregunte como es su relación con ustedes, su intención y bueno sobre su mundo,,, nada mas pronto tendrá los papeles como ciudadano de equestria estarán por la mañana asi no habra problema de nada…" twilight abraso a celestia del cuello "oh gracias princesa" "Mis pequeñas ponys les aviso que markus recibirá sus papeles de ciudadanía pronto, y hasta entonces estan invitadas a quedarse en canterlot aquí en el castillo" "SIIIIIII BRAVO MARKUS VIVA PRINCESA CELESTIA VIVA PRINCESA LUNA" decían las chicas…

Pasaron la tarde paseando por canterlot con las princesas, fueron al museo, al aeródromo, a pasear por dirigible, y finalmente fueron a la tienda de dones donde markus por fin pudo tomar café… fueron a un parque cercano y descansaron un rato y markus se puso a jugar con spike… ylas chicas lo veian jugando con el y con derpy "saben la abuela siempre dijo que markus tenia la pinta de ser un muy buen papa" dijo applejack y rápidamente se arrepintió "pero… el nunca podrá tener hijos si se queda" dijo dash "no hay mas humanos" dijo fluttershy.

Las chicas lo miraron y celestia y luna sintieron un dolor similar… alicornios puras como ellas aun casandose con unicornios, seria muy difícil para ellas tener hijos… cadence quien es su sobrina era hija de un primo, ella no era realmente pura, su madre había sido unicornio y su padre alicornio… pero ambos ya habían partido de este mundo, y blueblood era hijo de otra prima, una alicornio blanca con crin dorada y de un unicornio blanco con crin plateada… el nació unicornio… no… solamente alicornios puras estaban ellas…

La noche llego y presenciaron la ascencion del sol y la luna y se fueron a dormir… y en efecto todas se durmieron… fue un dia estresante… markus solo les dio un faje de buenas noches a cada una para que durmieran mas tranquilas, y después de un baño, se sento en el balcón de su cuarto… a mirar la luna… estaba en solo un pantalón blanco de su pijama con la toalla en su cuello y su cabello negro como el hebano sacudiéndose al viento… entonces el empezó a cantar… … la canción de la dama de la luna…

_(esta canción es una invención personal… no me jusguen)_

_Cuando el sol se desvanece, en el horizonte…_

_El velo negro de la noche cae,_

_Cubriendo con su majestad la tierra y el mar…_

_La dama luna sale, con su manto de estrellas…_

_Ilumina el cielo, saludando al mar…_

_Brillante fulgor de eterna magia, velas los sueños del ser terrenal…_

_Dama luna, tejedora de sueños…_

_Escuchas los ruegos, guardas secretos, testigo muda de la creación…_

_Dama luna, pescadora de estrellas…_

_Ser celestial, que guias al perdido por la oscuridad_

_Dama luna, divina ilusión…_

_Brindas la luz y la oscuridad en el corazón…_

_dama luna partirás otra vez_

_Hasta que el día se extinga tu fas resurgirá…_

Markus miraba la luna cuando sintió una prescencia descendiendo en el balcón a su lado, el miro… y era luna… "eres tu" dijo ella llorando "el poeta de la noche… MY NIGHTINGALE" dijo ella y el sonrio, "no pensé que me escucharas" "toda palabra que se entone a la luna viene a mi" dijo ella y se acerco a el, el sonrio y coloco una mano en su mejilla quitando una lagrima, "la luna siempre ha sido una muda compañía para mi, eterna, brillante, confiable y siempre ahí para mi" dijo el, ella sonrio y derramo varias lagrimas y abraso a markus, ella parecía una chica de 13 años aun fascilmente podía cargarla en su regazo, ahí sentados ambos en el balcón luna en el regazo de markus veian la luna y las estrellas…

"hermosa noche… como amo tus noches, son mas hermosas que en mi mundo, pero para mi, la luna siempre será magnifica sin importar nada" dijo el y ella se le acurruco… "joven markus jamás me había sentido asi… oh dios siento un calor en mi interior oh joven markus" decía exaltada… entonces lo sintió… eran las chicas todas estaban teniendo sueños xxx de markus y sus ansias de el y su amor por el estaban entrando en ella "aahh ahh oh markus oh lord markus yo yo yo lo amo" dijo abrasándolo inclementemente… El sonrio "y yo a ti my moonglow" dijo y la beso… luna sintió un shock eléctrico recorrerla….

LUNAS POV

Por dios jamás sentí esto, esto no se compara con el amor que siento por mi hermana, es algo mas y esta consumiéndome oh siento como esa soledad que siempre he sentido es remplazada por este sentimiento oh my nightingale.

EDN POV

Ella sonrio al separarse y cerrando los ojos las imágenes de las chicas vinieron… y ahí supo su verdad, el por que estaban nerviosas, el por que guardaban ese secreto y lo supo todo… "markus… me amas no es cierto…" "mi amor por la luna es eterno" "entonces has me tu luna… hasme tuya, aleja esta soledad de mi interior… lléname de tu amor" el levanto una ceja "soy la guardiana de los sueños también y ellas todas ellas estan teniendo sueños muy explisitos de ti" dijo y markus se abochorno…

Se llevo a luna en brazos a su habitación y cerro solo las cortinas… beso a luna y empezó a acariciar su cuerpo para tenerla lista, beso con devoción cada milímetro del cuerpo de luna, hasta llegar a su premio "eres divina my lady" dijo y siguio en lo suyo, luna le jalo el pantalón "yo también quiero brindarte mi amor" dijo y el le sonrio, y se quito el pantalón mostrándole su orgullo, ella se sonrojo pero lenta y segura se lo fue metiendo en la boca para empezar a bombearlo "ugh luna, oh luna mas despacio" ella siguió en lo suyo "espera" dijo y le quito su juguete, ella lo miro perpleja pero entonces el se recostó "prefieres arriba o abajo?" ella sonrio y se le acomodo arriba… brindándole una bella visión de su cabuz…

Según el ella tenia un lindo cabuz pero su femineidad le parecía adorable... siguieron con el 69 hasta que luna se vino en la boca me markus… "lo siento pero es que" "shhhh esta bien yo también estoy a punto, quieres continuar o aquí lo dejamos?" "no yo también quiero ser tuya como ellas" "muy bien, entonces ven aquí y móntame" dijo el y luna se puso sobre su cadera, "asi tu controlaras la entrada, ve lento ok, no quiero que te hagas daño" "si my nightingale" dijo y se lo empezó a meter lento al principio hasta que lo tuvo todo adentro "oh markus oh estas dentro de mi te siento muy dentro de mi…" "y es solo el principio mi amor" dijo y movio su cadera dándole un leve embiste y ella se retocio de gozo y dolor, entonces ella empeso a sacárselo y a metérselo, hasta que empezó a saltarle como loca "MARKUS OH MY MARKUS MY LOVE OH MY MARKUS MY NIGHTINGALE AHHAHHAHA" "OH MY LUNA MY MOONGLOW OH MY LOVE OOHHHLUNAAA" decía hasta que la volteo y se coloco sobre ella, el la beso mientras ponía sus patas en sus hombros "aférrate a mi cuello y abrasa mis lados con tus alas "si mi amor mi markus mi todo" dijo luna en trance pasional y el empezó a empalarla sin misericordia.

"eres tan estrecha… me gusta como me aprietas ummm casi te entra toda" "oh markus la quiero toda dentro de mi, reemplaza mi soledad con tu amor" dijo llorando y markus vio una sombra en las cortinas… pero la ignoro "jamás volveras a estar sola… jamás…" dijo y la siguió bombeando… la cama crujía… la cabezera se golpeaba contra la pared… luna se aferraba a markus por lo mas sagrado y markus arremetía sin misericordia su estaca en el interior de ella… siguieron asi varios minutos, después cambiaron de posiciones y la puso acostada de lado y el detrás de ella y asi la siguió bombeando mientras abria sus piernas y metia una entre las de ella… "luna, oh luna te gusta?" "sisisisisisisi ohhh ohh markussss aahahhahha, markus hasme tuya" dijo ofreciéndole su cuello "no" dijo el y ella volteo a mirarlo y derramando lagrimas "por que no, yo quiero ser tuya" "pero no puedo someterte a esto, no seria justo para ti, ni para tu hermana" "que tiene que ver celestia en esto, es mi decisión el ser tuya, en ser parte de tu secreto, yo te amo, ame al poeta nocturno desde la primera noche en que empeso a evocar sus suaves palabras a mi luna y ahora que te encontré no pienso dejarte ir" dijo y saliéndose de el se volteo y… lo muerde en el cuello…

"LUNA?" dijo el en shock tocándose el cuello, "ahora tu eres mio, asi que vuélveme tuya" dijo molesta, el empeso a reírse como loco y volteándola para que estuviera boca abajo, entro en ella y empezó a bombearla "como desees mi luna my moonglow… pero tu se lo explicaras a celestia, pues es tu decisión…" dijo y cuando se vino en ella "MARKUUUUUUUSSSS" "grrugh" dijo mordiéndola…

Ella se quedo en estado de blisssss se sentia de nuevo en la luna, flotando y sentia una unión grande con markus… muy grande… "markus… te amo" dijo llorando, el se salió de ella y acomodándose a su lado la abraso para ponerse semi encima de ella. Abrasandola, "y yo a ti my moonglow" dijo y le beso la nuca y se quedaron asi dormidos…

Mágicamente una cobija floto sobre ellos, las luces de las velas se apagaron, se encendio la chimenea… y una sombra se vio enmarcada por la luz de la luna contra las cortinas y desapareció… markus sonrio… sabia muy bien quien era y no lo hiba a desaprovechar…

-*/-*/-*/-/-**/-*/*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/*/- */-*/-/*-

Elenahedgehog: (3) oh por la barba de celestia… markus se tiro a luna… y celestia es una mirona (e) que pasara con celestia y markus… se cumplirá el máximo sueño de un brony de tirarse a las estelares del show… el espera que si… (^u^)


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de MLPFM, ni de sus personajes así que por favor no me juzguen… Cualquier elemento como música o personajes de otras series no son de mi propiedad solo los agrego por que me parecen cool….

**Un brony en ponyville… 17**

Markus se encontraba sentado en el jardín del castillo quien por petición de luna nadie podía molestarlos… las chicas estaban ahí… ya luna fue quien les dijo… ellas se sintieron algo culpables pero era algo grandioso tener a luna en la familia… derpy desarrollo un agrado muy grande por luna y luna por derpy… ella parecía una pequeña niña con una hermana mayor nueva y luna se sentia como una hermana mayor…

Markus miro de reojo a un balcón y ahí estaba celestia mirándolos… pero no exactamente a todos los presentes si no a markus… markus le jugo juegos mentales todo el dia, siendo extra gentil, caballeroso, amable y algo misterioso y masculino… markus le confeso a luna y a las chicas que celestia había espiado la noche que marco a luna… luna se sintió enfadada… pero markus le explico que el cree que celestia siente algo por el ya que su cuerpo esta sintiendo una reacciona ella… markus dijo que celestia es muy similar en conducta a una persona muy importante para el pero que la perdió hace mucho, y es por eso que el esta sintiendo un beep en su corazón cuando la ve…

"entonces markus debo pedirte un favor" dijo luna muy seria "si luna?" "quiero que marques a mi hermana" "estas segura? Bueno puedo tratar pero no solo tiene que ser de mi parte la unión, ella tiene que amarme para que mi amor llegue a ella" dijo markus pensándolo seriamente "MARKUS NO PUEDES ESTAR PENSANDO EN?" dijo exaltada twilight "shhhh twilight no quieres que todos lo sepan verdad? Creo que se esta sintiendo de lado, ademas que de malo seria tenerla en la familia? Acaso no te la puedes imaginar en una de nuestras sesiones todos juntos?" dijo el y le mordisqueo la oreja a twilight ella se ruborizo y asintió… "ademas ya somos familia todos" dijo dash "asi luna creara una unión aun mas fuerte con la princesa celestia" dijo rarity "oh si, asi todos estarán felices y la princesa celestia no se sentirá sola" dijo fluttershy "oh si sentirse de lado es horrendo" dijo Pinkie "siii nueva hermana siii" dijo feliz derpy.

***** markus decidió salir a jugar con spike… mientras las chicas se ponían en distintos lugares estratégicos del castillo, el plan conquista de celestia entraba en la fase uno… insitacion…

Celestia había tenido un dia muy estresante y había decidido tomar un receso y tener te con luna… luna entro muy feliz parecía una luna nueva… llena de energía felicidad y animos… parecía la antigua luna la de antes de nightmare moon y de mucho antes aun… eso hacia sentir a celestia feliz y … celosa?... "buen dia tia oh este es un muy bello dia" dijo ella sentándose y sirviéndose te… celestia estaba abochornada… "um hola hermana, buen dia. Te ves particularmente feliz hoy" "oh si tia lo estoy, hummm que bellas flores y que fragante es su aroma" dijo mirando embelesada las flores de la mesa… entonces desde el jardín se escucho una voz aguda y una muy varonil…

"ven markus mira este es el estanque de peces de colores" "ya voy spike no corras podrías tropezarte" dijo markus muy paternalmente… luna abrió los ojos y sonriendo emocionada con la boca abierta se levanto de golpe de la silla y corrió a la ventana a ver… celestia y las camareras e incluso los guardias ven perplejos como luna actuava como una potrilla emocionada de ver a un garañón… ella miraba feliz por la ventana aun con la boca abierta y sonriendo y mas que nada agitando la cola como un perro feliz… celestia quedo con la quijada a la mesa y se escurría el te de la taza por que se lo estaba hechando encima…

Celestia se asomo por la ventana.. y por las otras ventanas los guardias y mucamas… (mirones) "spike ten cuidado SPIKE" dijo WAHSHHSPLASHHH "WOOAAA" dijo spike pues se había caído en el estanque, markus lo saco y quitándose su chaqueta envolvió al mojado spike con ella "debes tener mas cuidado… te hiciste daño?" "no.. estoy bien no te preocupes…oh el saco que te hizo rarity se va a molestar" "rarity no se molestara si sabe por que lo moje no te preocupes, es mas importante para ella que estes bien que una muy elegante prenda" dijo markus y cargo en brazos a spike al palacio "oh mira markus ahí estan las princesas" markus miro hacia arriba y besando sus dos dedos juntos les guiño… celestia se abochorno pero luna lo saludo enérgicamente con su pata izquierda… y una flor que traia en ella del florero se le cayo, markus camino y ágilmente la atrapo, olio la flor y beso uno de sus petalos y se la coloco en el nudo de su corbata… después entro al castillo dejando a una luna tallándose los cachetes para alejar el bochorno con una gran sonrisa de potranca quinceañera enamorada… Celestia sentia un sentimiento que nunca antes sintió… sentia celos y una añoranza por alguien que jamás había sentido…

CELESTIA POV

Me siento culpable… por que en todos mis años de vida solo he añorado una cosa mas que nada… y era tener a mi hermana de vuelta y que a ella volviese su felicidad… jamás disfruto los años de adolecencia y brinco de potrilla a yegua muy rápido… no es justo para ella… y ahora la vuelvo a ver con esa felicidad inocente que antes tubo y yo no fui quien se la dio… y ahora añoro yo también tener un poco de esa felicidad… después de perderla me enfoque en los demás para no pensar jamás en mi… es acaso egoísta de mi parte desear un poco de felicidad propia?... que estoy pensando? Por el sol mismo no puedo pensar asi… ademas quien soy yo en la existencia del joven markus para añorar un lugar en su corazón… mientras luna este feliz yo lo sere…

END POV

Celestia camino por el palacio y se encontró una a una a las chicas y todas estaban haciendo diversas cosas relacionadas con markus…

RARITY….. ella estaba con unos guardias preguntándoles donde se hicieron las armaduras y uniformes… y que tipo de funda es mas resistente para las espadas… ella estaba dibujando los distintos tipos de armaduras "que hace señorita rarity?" "oh princesa celestia simplemente pido la ayuda de estos apuestos y distinguidos guardias para mi nuevo proyecto" "y cual es ese si se puede saber?" "oh me imagino a mi amado markus my princecharming en un hermoso uniforme oh distinguida armadura diseñados por mi oh que feliz lo haría casi puedo imaginarlo… diciéndome oh my musedivine que honor es tener a alguien tan bella como tu dándome tan hermosos obsequios eres divina oh ohohoo que bochorno yo fantaseando…." Decía tallando sus cascos en sus mejillas tratando de borrar el sonrojo… celestia se fue con imágenes de un markus usando armaduras o uniformes como los de sus soldados… ciertamente le trajo varios sonrojos a las cara…

DITZY Y APPLEJACK….. ellas estaban en la cocina real cocinando lo que parecían muffin rellenos de pure de manzana… "um huelen deliciosos" dijo celestia "oh si a mi muffin le encantan los muffin de mantequilla con relleno de pure de manzana" dijo derpy "ditzy no te comas los gajitos de manzana esos van sobre el muffin" dijo AJ "lo siento, mi error" dijo pero seguía comiéndose unos en secreto, "gusta probar uno princesa? Son los favoritos de markus es el único bocadillo en el que ditzy y yo acordamos hacer para markus, ella quería muffins de mora azul y yo dije pay de manzana, pero my applefrittle le encanta cuando las dos le hacemos muffin de mantequilla con relleno de manzana" dijo ofreciendo la charola a la princesa ella tomo uno "estan deliciosos" dijo probándolo "oh ya quiero que mi muffin los pruebe y dira oh my lovelybubble la masa que quedo extra esponjada tal como me gusta" "y dira oh my sweetapplepie el relleno esta tan cremoso y dulce tal como me gusta" decían las chicas derpy abrasando un rodillo y AJ un saco de harina… celestia salió de ahí imaginándose los sexys labios de markus dando mordidas lentas a un muffin…

PINKIE PIE Y RAINBOWDASH….. ellas estaban arreglando el salón ya que luna se los había prestado para hacer una fiesta para markus para alegrarlos por que se miraba algo tenso… no le gusta mucho a markus estar con demasiados ponys… "que consideradas" dijo ella "si markus es genial pero al estar rodeado con muchos ponys se estresa, no le gusta que se le queden mirando como si fuese un bicho raro, siempre se siente hostigado por las miradas constantes, siente que los ojos de todos estan sobre el todo el tiempo y lo estresa" dijo dash incluso estresándose ella misma al pensarlo, celestia podía empatisar con eso… "oh pobresito de my chocochipcoocky pero con esta fiesta se sentirá reanimado" "oh si… ya me lo imagino diciendo oh my stormycloud es la fiesta mas genial en la que he estado" "si y dira oh my cherrycupcake todo estan alegre que ya me siento mejor" decían dash dando piruetas en el aire mientras arreglaba globos y Pinkie… decorando… una botella..? "para que es la botella?" "es beso reto o treta, si la giras puedes elegir, si dar un beso al que le apuntaste, darle un reto o hacerle una travesura" dijo y celestia salió pensando en ella dando un giro en la botella y cayendo en markus…

FLUTTERSHY….. fluttershy estaba en el jardín recogiendo flores para markus "el gusta de las flores?" "oh si princesa el parecerá una persona my masculina y algo ruda pero es un ser sensible y amable con todos y con todo… oh angel adora a markus… sabia que markus le salvo la vida y no solo a el sino a spike a twilight y a mi incluso… es tan valiente, pero a la ves es un ser tan cariñoso y dulce, el es my honeybunny… oh y cuando me dice snugglebunny animate todo siempre tiene un lado con luz, oh es tan romantico" dijo y siguió en lo suyo y le dio a celestia un hearths desire que ella se puso en la crin sobre su oreja…

TWILIGHt….. ella estaba en la biblioteca buscando varios libros en particular "variada selección estas escogiendo twilight my faithfull student, um varios son mis favoritos" "oh princesa, también los mios y de markus" "el joven markus gusta de novelas de misterio, poesía y leyendas?" "oh si su majestad y también gusta de novelas romanticas, libros de astrología, e historia… también de geología oh es tan culto y compartimos tanto en común sabe que es excelente en química?… cuando estamos en el laboratorio siempre me dice oh my brightangel nunca deja de sorprenderme tu gran conocimiento e inteligencia…" celestia se fue con una imagen de ella y markus acostados en una alfombra frente al fuego de una chimenea.

Celestia paso el dia observando a las chicas y a markus desde lejos y en la cena fue la fiesta para markus y ahí también lo observo con un sonrojo que aparecia debes en cuando en su rostro… las chicas bailaron turno por turno con el y al final solo faltaba "me permite esta pieza" ella sonrio y tomo la mano de markus "con gusto" dijo y bailaron, como celestia parada en dos patas es solo unos centímetros mas bajo que markus se miraban a los ojos cuando bailaban y celestia se sintió por primera vez en igualdad e incluso sobrepasada, recargo su cabeza sobre su hombro y se dejo ser hábilmente guiada por la pista de baile… amo cada segundo de ese momento… cuando se separaron ella se le quedo mirando y lentamente sus rostros se acercaron y ella se detuvo en shock que pensaba ella hacer, el sonrió y beso su frente…

Celestia se sonrojo volteo a ver a las demás y ellas estaban bailando centradas en ellas mismas e incluso luna estaba bailando con derpy… Rarity estaba bailando con fluttershy, applejack con twilight y Pinkie con dash… y spike… estaba dormido sobre la mesa… cuando llego la noche las chicas quedaron dormidas en el salón e incluso luna se durmió con derpy dormida en su espalda… todas estaban acurrucadas juntitas sobre la pista de baile… markus se salió con celestia y caminaron por los jardines… era una noche hermosamente estrellada y la luna en toda su magnificencia iluminaba a la pareja.

"es una hermosa noche, las más hermosa en mucho tiempo" dijo mirando el cielo, sus alas temblaron un poco, era una noche bastante fresca… entonces sintió algo en su lomo… markus se había quitado el saco y lo había colocado sobre ella… el le sonrió dulcemente… y ella le sonrio sonrojada… caminaron por el camino hasta que llegaron bajo un hermoso sauce justo a lado de un estanque… se sentaron debajo y celestia instintivamente se le recargo… el calor del costado de markus era demasiada tentación… ella entro en cuenta de lo que hizo y se hiba a despegar, pero la mano de markus la tomo del hombro en un semi abrazo… ella no quiso pensar mas y se dejo abrasar…

"hermosa noche no es asi?" dijo el "te gustan mas las noches?" dijo ella "en mi experiencia la noche siempre ha sido un refugio para mi, mas calmada, tranquila, silenciosa y a la vez misteriosa…" "entonces es un si" dijo ella, el le sonrio "el dia es muy bello… pero no se puede contemplar al sol como se hace con la luna, pero me encanta la suave calides que el sol da con sus rayos cuando ilumina" dijo el, ella lo miro fijo "nadie jamás lo había notado antes" "tal vez si, pero nunca te lo han dicho, tanto el dia como la noche tienen su bellesa… y aquí he encontrado que nunca un dia o noche es igual que el anterior… creo que cada uno es ligeramente mas bello que el otro" dijo el, entonces celestia se abraso de el y empezó a llorar…

Markus solo la abrazo… y acaricio su espalda en forma de un suave masaje "que bien se siente eso" dijo ella "vaya que estas tensa… que tal si volvemos al castillo y te doy un masaje… tu espalda esta tensa y tus alas algo rigidas" dijo el en susurro en su oído ella solo asintió y haciendo brillar su cuerno… FLASHHHH… markus se vio dentro de una habitación… celestia estaba frente a el y se sento dándole la espalda en un tapete frente a la chimenea… el sonrio y suavemente empezó a masajear sus hombros… de ahí descendia y subia desde su cuello hasta sus hombros y recorrió hasta parte de sus patas… celestia estaba empezando a sentirse inquieta pero se sentia demasiado bien…

"se siente bien?" dijo el con voz suave y subjugante "siiiii" dijo ella el bajo ahora a su lomo y acariciaba desde los costados a la base de las alas para subir por cada una… "posees muy hermosas alas" dijo el, ella tenia los ojos cerrados y estaba respirando agitadamente con un enorme bochorno y una sonrisa "gra…cias" dijo, entonces el bajo a su espalda baja acariciando sus flancos y bajando a sus patas traseras… entonces subia y acariciaba su cabuz subiendo a la base de la cola … ella abrió los ojos de golpe y se separo…

"que haces?" dijo alarmada y colorada "de que? Solo te masajeo… he notado que los seres alados se jalan mucho los musculos que cruzan desde su cola halas y cuello… los nervios pasan por la espina y jalan los musculos tensándolos" dijo el siendo muy científico "me refiero a hacer esta conmigo" "darte un masaje?" "no esto, ser tan amable conmigo tan atento por que lo haces?" "por que me pareces agradable y te vi tensa?" dijo el algo perplejo "acaso lo haces para ganar favores de mi, por ser princesa?" markus se levanto de golpe, miro a celestia con enojo y tomo su chaqueta "si tanto te molesta mi prescencia me marcho y ya" dijo y se dirigió a la puerta pero esta brillo y no se podía abrir "contestame…CONTESTAME MARKUS; ESTA MAL MARKUS ESTA MAL" "que esta mal?" "que tu seas tan amable conmigo, no puedo pensar estas cosas de ti, no puedo" "de que hablas?" "usted me esta…." Y se cayo.

El la miro perplejo "por el cielo mismo… estas molesta por que te agrado, no veo lo malo tu me agradas" "pero que hay de luna, no puedo traicionarla" "de que hablas?" "ME HE ENAMORADO DE USTED JOVEN MARKUS Y LUNA LO ESTA DE USTED, JAMAS LA HE VISTO TAN FELIZ USTED ES SU FELICIDAD Y NO SE LA QUITARE" markus empezó a reir y celestia se enojo "aunque fuese asi usted no comprende lo que es mi condición verdad?" "nadie me comprende, no entiendes lo que es siempre pensar en los demás jamás poder pensar en mi, algo mio algo para mi, yo no puedo ser asi… por eso es que no quiero que luna carge con esto también yo quiero que ella sea feliz y no se lo quitare" markus se molesto "usted esta haciendo un berrinche como una pequeña malcriada y yo tengo lo justo para quitarle el berrinche" dijo y tomandola de la pata la jalo a la cama haciendo que callera sobre su piernas mientras el estaba sentado en la orilla.

"que hace markus? AHAHAH QUE HAHAHAH AH HACE AHAHAHAH?" markus le estaba dando de nalgadas en su potable cabus "esto es lo que las niñas malcriadas necesitan" dijo y la siguió nalgeando… celestia estaba en tal shock que ni la magia podía usar… asi que solo por fin exploto y empeso a llorar y a pedir disculpas por ser tan grosera, markus la dejo hablar allí en su regazo, mientas palmeaba su espalda… ella se desahogo, hablo de cuando era pequeña, lo duro que fue reinar siendo la mayor y cuidando de luna sola, lo horrible que sintió cuando no pudo ayudar a luna y la cello en esta… la soledad de mil años… y lo mucho que quería a luna y a las chicas… y sobre todo la siempre presente soledad…

El la sento en su regazo volteándola para que estuviera ella frente a el acomodándose para que ella lo abrasara del cuello y atara sus patas traseras a su cintura… el le sonrio y tomando su rostro lo beso… celestia sintió un electroshock recorriendo su cuerpo, y lo abraso aun mas, mientras el acariciaba desde su lomo hasta sus posaderas… algo sensibles por las nalgadas pero ella lo sentia delicioso…

Ahora fue el turno de markus para hablar… habló de todo… su vida de antes… la soledad y el odio… como llego a equestria, como conoció a las chicas y sobre todo como empezó esta del lazo, desde derpy hasta luna… todo se lo dijo… "y ahora por que cierta niña mostro un lado que encuentro total y absolutamente adorable… me encuentro muy tentado por ti… asi que que me dices?" dijo acariciando su trasero ella movia la cola feliz mientras jadeaba… "si… si… tomame a mi también… tomame… y amame por siempre, como a twilight y a luna y a las demás… hasme tuya" dijo y el la acosto en la cama, el estaba entre las piernas de ella y se levanto para desvestirse… todo bajo la mirada de celestia… entonces con magia ella lo ayudo a desvestirse y el solo sonrio y ella también se quitaba sus joyas…

Mientras besaba su cuello empezó a dedear su humeda cueva y ella solo jadeaba un poco y sus alas se movían como avesita herida y su cuerno brillaba… "ummm eres deliciosa" dijo el relamiéndose los labios, ella le sonrio abochornada, entonces ella miro la estaca de markus y el le sonrio "adelante date gusto" dijo el y se la arrimo a la cara, ella se la metió a la boca y empezó a darle una oral energica mientras se sujetaba de la cadera de markus y con sus alas acariciaba sus costados…, luego bajo e incluso se metió las bolas de markus en la boca "dios eres hábil en esto" dijo el y le acariciaba la nuca, ella se lo saco "markus me siento extraña, estoy muy caliente" el sonrio "ahorita te apago las llamas" dijo y metiendo una vez mas su pene en la boca de ella, la empezó a bombear hasta que se vino en su boca…

Celestia probo una crema espesa que jamás había probado… y le gusto… en grande… "ahora es mi turno" dijo y empeso a saborearla lentamente bajando sus besos desde el cuello hasta su vientre, acaricio y beso sus alas y después bajo a su entre pierna… "AHaahha markussss" dijo ella en exaltación "adoro que grites mi nombre" dijo el y siguió en lo suyo… celestia ponía sus cascos en la cabeza de markus alentándolo a que continuara… entonces el salió y lamio cierto punto entre sus posaderas y ella abrió los ojos… "nonnnoooo markus ahii nnnnn" no pudo decir nada… el lamio su flanco y retaguardia que estaban algo sensibles por las nalgadas… secretamente ella no quería que parara asi que cayo… el la ojeo… y sonrio…

Se levanto y tallo la cabeza de su pene con la entrada vaginal de ella "ummm ya me quieres dentro my Little sunflower" dijo el y ella se abochorno… "siisssiii" dijo y el entro… "te gusta tenerme dentro? Eh?" ella se retorcía pero sonreía "sssiiii" decía entre jadeos… y el empezó a bombearla lentamente hasta que ella se aferro a el moviendo sus caderas al compas "ummm dime lo que quieres" "mas… por favor…mas" dijo y se aferro a el… el sonrio y mientras buscaba sus labios la empezó a bonbear duro… ella estaba a punto de explotar markus la estaba cabalgando como loco y de pronto cuando ella estaba por alcanzar el cielo… el se detuvo… "HHHAAA?" dijo ella en asombro…

El sonrio… "dime donde lo quieres… donde quieres sentir mi leche caliente? En tu boca… tu femineidad o tal vez aquí?" dijo metiendo un dedo en su ano… ella abrió los ojos y se retorció sin poder decir nada "vaya vaya my sunflower tiene un punto sensible" dijo el y metió un segundo dedo "asi que dime my sunflower donde me quieres, donde en realidad me quieres?" dijo el y ella mordiéndose los labios y derramando una lagrima acepto su verdadero deseo "lo…quiero…atrás" dijo y oculto su cara con una almohada el se acosto sobre ella, le quito la almohada y mientras la besaba le estaba dedeando aun mas su PLOT HOLE:: "no tiene de malo nada si te gusta y si lo hacemos por amor… ademas creo que tienes un trasero hermoso" dijo y le fue dando vuelta "crees que lo tengo lindo?" dijo avergonzada "hermoso" dijo y la levanto de la cama he hizo que sus patas traseras estuvieran de pie y su parte superior recostada en la cama…

Entonces lentamente acaricio su cabuz mientras le metia la punta lentamente… "ahahhaha ahhahha markussss ohh my sunrise" dijo ella moviendo la cola "divina eres divina, tan estrecha, um adoro los traseros lindos y bien formados, este es uno de los mas lindos que he visto" "te gusta?" "lo adoro y te adoro a ti…" dijo y la empezó a bombear duro, celestia tenia la lengua de fuera y abrasaba una almohada "ahí te va my Sunflower ahí te va mi leche" "damela damela toda TODAAAAA" dijo "AAAGGHHHH" dijo el viniéndose en ella… entonces se bajo sobre ella y empezó a mordisquear su cuello "dime que es lo que deseas" dijo el semi mordiendo ese punto en su cuello… "que me hagas tuya" "como desees" dijo y la mordió….

Entonces el se salió de ella y ambos se fueron a tomar un baño… el sonreía feliz y ella también "jamás estuve tan feliz en mucho tiempo" "ummm pero aun falta algo que te hara aun mas feliz" dijo el y chiflo… entonces entro luna sin ninguna de sus joyas "lululuuna?" "hola hermana, veo que por fin aceptaste tus sentimientos por el joven markus, ahora ya eres una de sus bedmates como el resto de nosotras, no es asi twilight?" dijo luna y ahí entraba twilight "uh que bien una tina grande, CHICAS ES UNA TINA MUY GRANDE" dijo twilight y las chicas entraron…

"ummm markus?" "no te preocupes celestia my Sunflower, con el tiempo te acostumbraras…asi lo haras" dijo y la beso… y si… tuvieron una orgia en la tina… cada una tuvo su turno con el, en la posición que mas les gustase…

Esa noche mientras markus estaba tomando un poco de aire y las chicas estaban todas dormidas en la cama de celestia… markus pensó ver una extraña figura merodeando los techos pero decidió ignorarlo…pero el sentia un calosfrio recorrer su espina y sabia que algo vendría y el se sentia preocupado…

-*/-*/-*/-/-**/-*/*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/*/- */-*/-/*-

Elenahedgehog: (u) OH POR DIOS CELESTIA ES UNA ANAL FLING (0) y quien es esa misteriosa sombra… ?(^º^)


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de MLPFM, ni de sus personajes así que por favor no me juzguen… Cualquier elemento como música o personajes de otras series no son de mi propiedad solo los agrego por que me parecen cool….

**Un brony en ponyville… 18**

Markus se encontraba sentado en el jardín del castillo mientras tomaba un poco de te, ya tenían una semana entera de haber estado en canterlot y ya extrañaba ponyville… ya estaba arreglado… un fin de semana markus iría a canterlot, otro ellas dos vendrían… ellas por ser inmortales el tiempo no era nada y estar algunos días sin el no se pondrían ansiosas… también había notad que las chicas estaba desarrollando un lazo psíquico entre ellas y con el… sentia que algo estaba muy sospechoso… su cuerpo estaba poniéndose muy musculoso, su cabello se estaba poniendo en picos y su habilidad con la espada estaba poniéndose extraordinaria… era como si… se estuviera viviendo una caricatura… se ha visto en el espejo y se estaba poniendo casi anime… por dios se estaba un personaje anime…. Lo pensó unos segundos y dejo de lado ese pensamiento… algo mas intrigante le estaba picando su curiosidad.

Markus se sentia observado y eso lo tensaba y a la vez lo excitaba… tal vez era una pony que se había enamorado de el oh tal vez un stallion? Naa no le importaba mucho ya tenia a las chicas de sus sueños… claro que el aun tenia algunos sueños brony que le encantaría cumplir pero asi estaba bien… el adoraba vivir esta vida brony hecha realidad… entonces miro a un lado y vio a un guardia mirándolo y este se volteo rápidamente… pero algo no escapo de markus… todo brony nota cada pequeña singularidad de cada pony en la serie… ese guardia tenia los ojos totalmente azules… umm donde el había visto unos ojos asi…. "na mejor me voy a entrenar con spike" dijo y se levanto y se fue…

····cinco horas despues···· eran como la 1 de la tarde justo antes de almorzar…

Markus estaba en su habitación dando vueltas… se sentia mortificado… y a la vez excitado… rara convinacion… todo el dia esos ojos azules lo habían estado siguiendo… quien rayos podría ser ummm… como podría ser esto posible?... umm… todo el dia lo siguieron… rayos era cierto, si se estaba volviendo un personaje samurái de anime… y le encantaba… y ahora le estaba resultando de gran utilidad… cuando entreno con spike se vio observado con algunos guardias y esos tenían los ojos de ese azul… cuando paseo por el jadin de criaturas con fluttershy… el que limpiaba también los tenia asi… oh y cuando estaba en la piscina algunas maids lo estaban espiando… con esos ojos azules… umm.. esta tarde cuando vino a su cuarto se sintió siendo seguido por unos guardias y maids… esos guardias y maids…

Se cambio para cenar y se miro en el espejo y se sonrio "te ves bien apuesto" dijo cuando tomo su espada… arrojo la funda al espejo y tomando su espada se puso en guardia, pues ese no era un espejo… era otro el… "esto será divertido" dijo markus al otro markus y el otro lo miro con cara de perplejidad "WWOOOOAAAAAAHHHH"….

++++ en otra parte

Las chicas estaban dirigiéndose al comedor… cuando escuchan un grito… y un vidrio romperse… y ahí lo vieron la ventana de la habitación de markus se rompió y este caía de ella… las chicas entraron en pánico, "MARKUS MARKUS" gritaban todas y las princesas que escucharon todo desde el salón salieron volando hacia el markus que caia… entonces se escucho un grito "HIYAAAAA" salió otro markus saltando de la ventana y venia corriendo por las paredes del castillo y saltando en una especia de toldo salto con su espada directo a golpear al markus que caía, y este solo puso la espada como defensa y el golpe del otro markus lo envio a estrellarse a la estatua de la fuente del atrio principal…

El otro markus cayo en el medio del atrio ágilmente y acomodando su melena desaliñada sonrio empuñando su espada… entonces el de la fuente salió disparado empuñando su espada directo al markus del medio del atrio y este salió corriendo en su encuentro… fue una batalla feroz y brutal el markus numero dos le estaba dando una paliza con la espada al número uno…

"por equestria que pasa aquí?" dijo twilight "por todos los markus del mundo son dos" dijo applejack… fluttershy y Rarity se semi-desmayaron y derpy y dash y Pinkie miraban perplejas… luna y celestia llegaron "POR EQUESTRIA QUE ES LO QUE PASA?" dijeron con la voz de canterlot… los otros dos pelearon hasta que el markus dos tenia contra el piso al uno con la espada en el cuello "oh por dios cual es cual?" dijo twilight, entonces derpy empeso a vitorear a markus dos "si ese es mi muffin el mas fuerte" decía soñadoramente "como sabes que el es miss ditzy?" dijo celestia "fácil ups eres nueva pero acaso no lo sientes miralos y dime cual es el que hace latir tu corazón rápido…" todas los miraron…

Entonces el dos sonrio sin mirarlas y TUD TUD "si nuestro markus es el mas fuerte, si markus yuhu, enséñale a ese impostor" dijeron las chicas "creiste poder tomar mi lugar para quedarte con el amor de mis chicas…pues estas muy equivocado" dijo markus pegándole mas la punta de su espada a su cuello "no… en realidad es a ti al que queremos… FIIIIIWWWW" y el otro markus silvo y aparecieron los guardias y maids y giraron alrededor de makus y se frmo un circulo de fuego verde y una cúpula se formo y markus se desvaneció en llamas verdes "MARKUUUUUUUUUUUS" gritaron las chicas pero era tarde ya se habían hido…

"MARKUS MARKUS NUESTO MARKUS" lloraron Pinkie y rarity… dash y fluttersy sobre volaron el lugar y luna celestia y twilight trataron de sentir la magia pero era inútil… "no hay caso no podemos encontrar rastro de el" dijo twilight "tal vez este sujeto nos pueda ayudar" dijo applejack trayendo amarrado a el que parecía el jardinero… "derpy lo atrapo cuando se trataba de escapar por la parte de atrás cuando los otro se fueron" dijo y derpy traía un rolllingpin (rodillo como le dicen) en la mano amenazando al impostor…

Entonces luna y celestia se pusieron con ojos blancos frente a el… "ahora ceras tan amable y nos dirás lo que queremos oh te enviaremos no a la luna sino AL SOOOOLLL" dijeron molestas…

En otro lugar markus se veía amarrado por un pegote verde a una estalactita… miro a su alrededor era una especie de cueva y había miles y millones de… changeling… "wuuhuuuahahaha bienvenido a nuestro dominio Lord Edmondo" dijo una voz melodiosamente malevola "markus mi nombre es markus no me gusta que me digan edmondo me siento mi papa" dijo sacando la lengua como asco… "que le parece nuestro hogar joven markus" markus miro a su alrededor, había colmenas y capullos de una baba verdosa y varios changeling descansando en las humenas rocas o volando por ahí… "bastante pintoresco reina crysalis, pero realmente se veria bien si le pusieran algunos tragaluces y algo de ventilación… rayos la humedad aquí le hiela hasta los huesos a cualquiera" dijo el y estornudo "espera como sabes quien soy yo?" dijo perpleja "ummm quien mas es la reina de los changeling…?" "como sabes que somos?" dijo mirando a sus súbditos que se miraban unos a otros "oh es que twilight me conto de su vida y de su familia y salió lo de la boda de su hermano" dijo el y le sonrio.

"hum listo" "si y tu eres linda" "bueno y tu eres..ha? linda? Me dijiste linda?" "si, creo que eres linda y ademas eres genial te vi en uno de los libros de criaturas mitológicas de canterlot pero eres mas bella en persona" dijo el y la reina se sonrojo luego agito su cabeza… "los falsos alagos no te llevaran a nada eres nuestro prisionero ahora" dijo en burla "que falso alago?… lo dije en serio jamás miento cuando le digo sus verdades a la gente no puedo" dijo el mirando a su alrededor "bueno entonces gracias" dijo ella sonrojada "umm hablando de eso, si tu plan no era tomar mi lugar para conquistar a mis chicas y alimentarte de su amor por mi… cual es?" "bueno eres un chico listo, si en efecto ese era nuestro plan… te imaginas el amor de las manesix y de las princesas seria inimaginable nos haría invensibles… pero entonces lo sentimos ellas estaban tan llenas de amor pero era demasiado y muy poderoso y contra toda no podríamos… y pensamos de donde viene ese aumento de poder? Y lo supimos…venia de ti… tu producias tanto amor que era necesario para ti transferirlo a ellas… asi que decidimos tomarte a ti en su lugar, un amor mas poderoso que el de ellas seria inimaginablente la fuente de poder mas poderosa jamás vista" y empezó a carcajearse malévolamente, los changelings con ella y markus también…

Se le quedaron mirando al markus que reia "y tu por que te ries?" "solo eso? Solo querías mi amor? Si era solo eso con gusto te lo doy… he estado produciendo tanto estos días que hasta he cansado a las chicas" "me darias tu amor voluntariamente?" "si, seguro, pero con una condición" "no veo que estes en posición de negociar" "bueno entonces no te dire como obtener mi amor" dijo el, y ella se rio "ha ya veremos no necesito de tu ayuda para eso" dijo y empeso a succionar… pero los ojos de markus volvieron a ser cafemiel en lugar de quedar verdes y con cara de bobo…

"que pasa?" y siguio intentándolo y nada nada de nada y termino cansada en el piso frente a el "como… es posible… jamás me había… pasado… eso…" "por que mi amor lo tengo que dar y requiere de varios métodos para dártelo, cada uno llevando al mas poderoso de ellos" dijo sonriéndole "esta bien que quieres?" "bueno en primera desátame" "esta bien" y unos changeling lo desataron "ahora que?" "bueno mi trato es… te dare hasta la ultima gota de amor que poseo hasta dejarte llena y totalmente satisfecha" "HAHAHA crees poder lograr eso?" "te digo, me dejaras ir cuando te haja dado la hasta la ultima gota de mi amor" "trato te dejare ir solamente si me dejas satisfecha…" dijo sonriendo malévolamente el sonrio y le ofreció la mano y se estrecharon mano-pata… "y ahora como empezamos?" dijo ella, el le sonrio… "ASI" y se le lansa encima… los changeling hiban a salvar a su reina cuando se quedaron todos estaticos y en su lugar y súbitamente flamas verdes empezaron a flotar y ellos las comían y eructaban y cada vez mas salian…

** TRES DIAS DESDE EL SECUESTRO**

Súbitamente una puertas se abrieron de golpe "CRYSALIS HEMOS VENIDO A DETENERTE" grito twilight… entraron corriendo… se quedaron perplejas… no había nadie… entonces vieron lo que parecía ser un atrio elevado y corrieron y volaron por las escaleras y cuando lo hacían vean changeling gordos a su alrededor todos eructaban flamitas rojas y estaban tan obesos que parecían globos con patitas y cabeza… todos estaban idos… entonces subieron a un sobre piso "CRYSALLIS DEVUELVENOS A NUESTRO….. markus?" las chicas vieron a una jadeante crysallis y a un sudoroso markus… "hola chicas.. por que tardaron tanto?" dijo y se veía a crysallis voltear los ojos hacia tras de lo que parecía cansancio….

-*/-*/-*/-/-**/-*/*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/*/- */-*/-/*-

Elenahedgehog: (u) oh por dios markus ha sido secuestrado por crysalis y los changeling… que horribles torturas le hara ella a markus… que verán las chicas al llegar... (0) que es mejor cherrychanga o chimicherry… ?(^º^)


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de MLPFM, ni de sus personajes así que por favor no me juzguen… Cualquier elemento como música o personajes de otras series no son de mi propiedad solo los agrego por que me parecen cool….

**Un brony en ponyville… 19**

Markus se encontraba sudoroso, con su pelo desordenado y con incluso la saliva saliéndole de entre las comisuras de la boca… mientras jadeaba algo cansado… sobre una aun mas sudorosa y cansada y jadeante crysallis… "ahahaayudennnnmeeeee seee lossss supliicoo ahhh" decía jadeado crysallis mientras era penetrada sin misericordia por markus que estaba cara a cara con ella "oh noooonooo tu dijiste que querías que te diera hasta la ultima gota" "por favor ahhahh ya nooo no puedo estoy estoy llena aaahhh" dijo tratando de uir y el la volteo para tenerla boca abajo y alsando su cabuz le dio una nalgada "oh no mi pequeña darkgem yo aun no termino" "pero ya te dije que ahha hh eres libre ahhahha" "que acaso no te gusta esto?" dijo el mientras la embestía y ella trataba inultilmente de afianzarse a algo pero solamente estaba totalmente tirada en el piso mientras markus le perforaba su cabuz "estoy estoy demasiado demasiado llena" dijo ella.

El sonrio "ummm tienes razón este agujerito ya no puede mas, pero tienes aun fuerza para mover la boca" ella se alarmo pero cuando el atrajo su cabeza hacia su pene ella le beso la punta y se la metió en la boca y empezó a succionar con gusto "eso es… asi, umm te has vuelto realmente buena" dijo mientras la colocaba para hacerle una oral… un 69… y mientras el estaba ocupado en eso las chicas se empezaron a exitar… markus las vio y sonrio "miren chicas miren bien la cara de niña caliente, de yegua caliente… miren asi ponen una carita divina de niña enamorada y caliente" dijo el y las chicas se empesaban a besar entre si y acariciar.

Crysallis se saco el fallo de markus y lo miro con enojo "quien dijo algo de amarte, yo soy Crysallis reina de los changeling yo no poseo corazón, no existe en mi lugar alguno para algo como eso yo jamás jamás…um… um.. que sucede… joven markus WAAAAAAAAAA" dijo mientras markus la ponía boca arriba encorvando un poco su cabuz sobre ella, "asi que no hay lugar en ti para el amor… bueno eso veremos te llenare tanto de mi amor que te saldrá hasta por las orejas" dijo mientras la acribillaba en su gruta femenina "no ya no, estoy muy llena allí ya no" el siguió "y por que debería tenerte consideración a tus sentimientos cuando tu no los tienes por nadie, tu no puedes sentir nada, tu lo has dicho no tienes corazón asi que te inundare de mi amor para que al menos sientas algo" dijo el con un rostro lleno de ira pura…

Ella se sentia miserable por que este amor se sentia tan amargo ahora, antes se había sentido tan bien y ahora este nuevo amor se sentia amargo y vacio… por que si aun era poderoso se sentia tan mal… ella lo miro y miro que en sus rostro ya no había esa sonrisa de hace horas, esa sonrisa que la había cautivado… entonces lo miro… este amor le sabia amargo por que esto ya no se sentia igual, ya no era igual… ella lo miro y busco sus labios para besarlo y el movio la cabeza para negarle el beso, ella lo miro y sintió una punsada en su corazón…

CRYSALLIS POV

Que siento en mi pecho por que esto que esta en mi pecho late tan fuerte… acaso estoy muriendo…?... porque me siento asi?... nono no puede ser acaso yo?... no no puede ser pero es la única razón posible…

END

"lord markus… oh lord markus" dijo ella en ruego y con ojos llorosos "que desea reina crysallis?" "yo yo… oh lord markus yo" dijo y lo abraso y empezó a moverse al compas de el "si dime?" "oh lord markus… my FIREFLY YO YOYO LO AMOOOOOOOOO" dijo viniéndose al mismo tiempo que el… el sonrio y se dejo caer sobre ella, "ya era hora de que te dieras cuenta my darkgem" dijo el y la mordió… y en ese momento crysallys empeso a brillar al mismo tiempo que sus changeling y entonces PUFFFFFFF todos estallaron en energía, en chispas de color azul verdoso… y entonces markus miro que entre sus brasos había otra criatura muy distinta… las chicas miraron a su alrededor y no lo podían creer… los changeling habían cambiado… al igual que su reina…

"por equestria que les paso?" dijo AJ "tal ves sea un error pero parece que el exceso de amor que recibieron los transformo incluso físicamente" dijo TWY, los changeling se miraban unos a otros… las alas de los barones parecían de abeja y las de las hembras de mariposa, sus ojos variaban de verde a azul, sus cascos ya no eran huecos y tenían mane, de colores de verde a azul… los colmillos se habían hecho casi inexistentes… y todos se veian mas como ponys… en especial Crysallis "que nos paso?" dijo ella mirándose en un cristal cercano "parece que el tu aceptar tener sentimientos por alguien sentimientos realmente puros, causo que una energía de amor no solo naciera en ti te cambiara si no que afecto a los tuyos" dijo celestia mirándola… era Crysallis pero ahora sus rasgos eran mas similares a un pony…

Paso un rato y empesaron a contemplar esto… markus se había unido a Crysallis pero ella no podría estar con markus… ahora estaban unidos pero que seria de ellos, ademas markus no estaba feliz de que ahora su nueva mujer viviese en una humeda y mohosa cueva, ella y su gente ahora eran de el también "lo siento mi rey mi amor mi señor pero mi gente no tiene ningún lugar a donde ir" dijo ella mirando a su gente, markus los miraba y ellos se veian tristes "mi gente no tiene lugar en su mundo" "markus se que deseas lo mejor para ellos pero lanzarlos asi al mundo solo les hara daño" dijo celestia "markus se que te duele pero a donde irían, los ponys no los aceptara asi como asi" dijo luna.

"y por que no las antiguas ruinas del castillo en everfree, ningún pony vive allí, y ellos se pueden transformar en criaturas para protegerse de ellas… esa tierra es de nadie… ademas miralos ahora… ya no se ven tan aterradores, parecen ponys con alas de mariposa…"dijo el acariciándola cabeza de un changeling que realmente los changeling eran mas pequeños que un pony normal… "bueno en realidad yo no se ven aterradores" dijo fluttershy "pero sugarcube que hay de eso de alimentarse de amor" dijo AJ "y de transformarse en otros" dijo RD.

"bueno es que eso lo hacen por que dime quien se enamoraría de ellos con su antigua apariencia… pero ahora mirense, son casi ponys… podríamos decir que son una nueva clase de criaturas parecidas a los changeling y a los ponys… imagínenselo uniones entre ponys y changelings… si ustedes tuvieran parejas ponys no tendrían por que robar amor, lo consumirían de sus parejas, ademas quien dice que solo ponys, que hay de los grifos, cabras, minotauros, mulas, vacas, toros, bufalos, zebras, girafas, burros y no se que mas seres son pensantes en este mundo, no solo tendrían que buscar parejas entre los ponys…" crysalis lloro y abraso a markus "crees en realidad que seria posible para nosotros?" "claro, mira si hubieras entrado con buenos términos a equestria y hablado con las princesas, tal vez ellas hubieran ayudado en algo o pensado en algo" dijo el.

"pero que pasara si no los aceptan rápido mi gente tendrá hambre si no toman el amor" dijo preocupada "bueno cuanto crees que el amor que te di y le diste a ellos dure?" ella lo pensó "como un mes creo yo, es demasiado" dijo cansada "bueno, que tal esto? Hacen su hogar en las viejas ruinas… haces grupos de tu gente y que se vayan a algunas ciudades a trabajar… y cada mes vienen aca y les vuelves a dar amor" "y como voy a hacer eso?" "fácil my darkgem" dijo guiñándole el ojo y sonriendo "ohhhhh" dijo sonriendo.

"siiii otra hermana" dijo derpy abrasando a crysalis "markus le abriras las puertas de una nueva vida a estas criaturas" decían las chicas, y markus beso a crysalis en el cuello y ella sonrio y PUFFFFFF otro wam de energía entro en los changeling y sus pieles negras en algunos se ponían mas claras y otros cambiaron a tonalidades verdosas, grises, azules todas oscuras… y parecían aun mas ponys… "baya que si soy bueno en esto" dijo markus y todos le hicieron bolita…

Y asi los changeling ahora llamados, metharflys… especie presentada ante equestria… como una variedad hibrida entre ponys y changeling… que no representa una amenaza pues es un pueblo pacifico que se alimenta no solo de amor, si no de comida y que el amor se les hes otorgado por su reina la cual lo obtiene del gran amor que su pueblo lo tiene por ella… y de la asistencia de lord markus que es nombrado su embajador… la reina Cristallys… una yegua parecida grandemente a nightmaremoon por el pelaje negro, solo que ojos verdes, cabello verde jade lacio que llegaba hasta el piso suave como el de fluttershy y con enredaderas de flores en su crin… su corona era una flor que mas parecía una gema turquesas y sus alas de mariposa tenían detalles turquesas, todos pensaban que era realmente hermosas, ella las movia lentamente con suavidad un volar parecido al de fluttershy con el porte de rarity…

Nadie nunca sospecho nada… y los nuevos metharflys establecieron tres colmenas a parte de su hogar… una en canterlot, otra en ponyville y la ultima en applelousa…. Lugares donde gente pudiese vigilarla… se nombro a braeburn su embajador en applelousa… en ponyville era twilight la encargada… y en canterlot fanciphants…

Bueno asi termino eso, cada fin de mes markus le hiba a hacer una visita a crysalis ups mejor dicho Cristallys y ella no podía estar mas feliz… su reino en las ruinas ya se habia levantado en un hermoso castillo color de mármol y detalles de cristales verdes, azules y morados… y markus fue nombrado su consorte real y embajador principal… para todo metharfly el era su rey y donde lo divisaban le hacían reverencia…

Markus volvió a casa feliz… claro después de haber estrenado la cama real del nuevo castillo del impero metharfly en las tierras recién bautisadas como onyxplains dentro del everfree forest… markus estaba mirando su reino desde su balcón en su casa en ponyville… los changeling hicieron un edificio parecido a un departamental… 16 mehtarflys llegaron a vivir ahí y se fueron a entrenar en varios oficios… inclusive uno trabajaba en sugarcubecorner y otro trabajaba en correos… y asi en varios lugares… y 5 eran crias por lo que algunos estaban en la escuela… y deberemos decir que un metharfly varon llamado KAMUS encargado de escoltar a las crias había tomado mucho apego hacia cherrylee… y ella estaba muy feliz por ello… (uuuu me huele a noviazgo)…

Markus vagaba feliz por el lugar la vida era buena… "hummm demasiado buena ya ha habido dos semanas sin incidentes en algún momento caera la bomba" dijo markus mientas rarity y dash le daban una oral en la boutique de rarity " a que te refieres darling?" "si esto va bien boltspark todo esta bien" decía RD "demasiado bien" dijo el y WAAMMMM "lo sabia" dijo el y twilight abrió de golpe la puerta junto con ditzy "markus he recibido una carta de mi hermano… nos invita a ver los juegos de equestria y a quedarnos en cristal empire" dijo ella sonriendo nerviosamente "um si invitación a desastre, pero será divertido… debo ir vestido formal?" dijo el mirando al orisonte "uh yummi" dijo ditzy y se les unió a rarity y a RD en su oral a markus, twilight miro penosa pero markus le sonrio y se empeso a desabotonar la camisa, "cierra la puerta de una vez y ven aca" ella sonrio y cerrando la puerta revoloteo hasta markus y se empesaron a besar…

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""222

En otro lugar muy lejano y cristalifico

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"vamos shining ya relájate y ven a dormir" "no puedo cadence" dijo desde su escritorio mientras su esposa lo miraba desde la puerta "vamos todo estará bien" "nada estará bien hasta que haga a ese sujeto pagar" dijo mirando unas fotos furioso "ya veremos que hacer cuando lleguen pero se calmado de acuerdo?" "si claro lo estare cuando le corte la cabeza" dijo y se levanto de golpe de su escritorio y camino hasta su esposa "tienes razón ya veremos después" "ven vamos a dormir" dijo su esposa y ellos salen, entonces la ventana abierta deja entrar una corriente que vuela unos papeles del escritorio y se ven unas fotos caer al piso, fotos de las chicas en brazos de markus, en momentos besucones y al final cae una de twilight abrasando a markus besándolo en los labios apasionadamente y en esa foto la cara de markus había sido tachada con una gran equis…

-*/-*/-*/-/-**/-*/*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/*/- */-*/-/*-

Elenahedgehog: (v) siiiiii crysalis ahora es cristallys la reina de los metharflys no changeling… se ve una nueva vida mejor para ellos… y markus cumplió una de sus fantasias siempre pensó que ella era sexy (¬U¬) que sera esa carta que recibió twilight…? Habrá mas sueños brony que cumplir…? Pues claro hay miles de sueños CLOPCLOP(^u^)


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de MLPFM, ni de sus personajes así que por favor no me juzguen… Cualquier elemento como música o personajes de otras series no son de mi propiedad solo los agrego por que me parecen cool….

**Un brony en ponyville… 20**

Markus se encontraba limpiando de malesa una parcela mientras bigmac estaba arando la de alado… bigmac lo ojeaba de vez en cuando y estaba tan distraído que choco contra un poste "EYOUCH" dijo el… "bigmac estas bien?" "eyup" dijo el evitando mirarlo a los ojos… markus fue al poso y mojo allí su pañoleta y volvió y se la coloco en la cabeza… y el agua fría le calmo el dolor… "mejor?" "eyup" "creo que esta bien por hoy pronto el sol se pondra mas inclemente… um pronto sera la hora del almuerzo que tal si terminamos temprano y nos vamos a refrescar al rio?" bigmac sonrio y un rubor rosado apareció en su cara "eyup" y camino todo el rato detrás de markus.

Markus empeso a caminar mas contoneado, escuchando GULPS queditos de bigmac… entonces algo que markus nunca pensó podría ser posible… pero bigmac le estaba dando una vibra gay… por dios…

MARKUS MIND

Por dios esto no puede estar pasando… bigmac interesado en mi? Talvez sea curiosidad… pero es algo que el no puede desaprovechar… no es que sea gay, pero ummm ese redondo cuarto trasero que tiene es demasiado tentador… ademas como será estar con un pony macho… tendrán pene? Según me entere es por amor despues del matrimonio que las chicas se preñan… ummm esto es muy tentador… pero tener un macho en el harem es riesgoso… podrían las chicas desarrollar cariño por el, ademas no quiero perder a AJ si se entera…

END

El sonrio ya tenia todo planeado ahora debía ponerlo en acción… llegaron al rio y jugaron como el solia jugar con sus amigos… tirándoles agua correteando, jugando a luchitas, y fue cuando el apropósito tallo su paquete contra bigmac cuando lo tenia contra el suelo haciéndole una llave "UGH" dijo bigmac al sentir ese paquete en su cabuz, pero markus seguía riendo y ejerciendo presión "ríndete bigmac yo gane" dijo el y bigmac solo hacia su cabus mas para atrás "eyno" decía pero no hacia nada mas que tratar de maximizar el contacto de su cabuz con ese extraño bulto en los pantalones de markus…

Entonces bigmac se giro y lo beso… markus se le quito de encima y bigmac lo miro perplejo "yo yo lo siento" dijo bigmac y salió corriendo… markus lo miro perplejo y toco su boca "que rayos fue eso" "eso quisiera saber yo" dijo una voz detrás de el "AJ?" "markus que fue eso, vengo a llamarlos para llevarlos a comer y veo que bigmac te beso" dijo molesta abrasandolo fuertemente "no lo se… jamás me había pasado eso… a mi me gustan las chicas y ademas me agrada bigmac pero no de esa forma… espera un momento… rayos por que no lo pensé si esa podría ser la razón" "que cosa markus" "AJ has compartido algo que tuviera no se… tu saliva con el?" dijo markus mirándola.

"que? Umm espera oh si hicimos un concurso de comer pay en el granero el otro dia y ambos tomamos del mismo jarron de leche, y espera hoy horneamos jalea y yo estaba lamiendo la cuchara y la deje un momento y despues volvi y bigmac ya se había comido la mermelada de ella" ella miro a markus "acaso crees que yo podría?" "pasarle algo de mi amor que esta en ti a el…? Pues creo que si, me paso una vez con un amigo… pero solo le duro unos días por que se desquito las ancias con su novia y eso fue todo…" dijo el "um markus" "si?" "bigmac no tiene novia" "rayos" "markus que vamos a hacer?" "ummm… no será lindo pero en el peor de los casos el podría incluso enamorarse de ti AJ" "ASCO ES MI HERMANO" "lo se… um… pero la solución que tengo no te va a gustar…"

Ella lo miro sospechosamente "que cosa?" "darle lo que quiere" "NONONONONO" "bueno una vez lo hice con las hermanas de Pinkie" "QUEEEEE? ELLAS TAMBIEN¿?" "no no, cariño yo no las amo y ni siquiera las conocsco asi, asi que les di unos besos para quitarles el antojo y eso solo las animo y les dio fuerzas… no se enamoraron de mi ni nada, solo tenían lo que se le llama fling" "que es un fling?" "una simple curiosidad, le doy un buen zazz a bigmac y despues se olvidara del asunto… pero eso si… habrá que buscarle novia… para que no se obsecione conmigo… no te preocupes como es varon no lo puedo markar e igualmente yo no me puedo unir a el…" dijo y eso calmo a AJ.

"cuando lo haras?" "esta noche mismo… ahora que el esta fresco…um oh mira alla hay un viejo granero…perfecto ahí nadie nos molestara… pero quisiera algo de tu parte" "que cosa…?" "avisa a las chicas y escóndanse ahí antes de que yo y bigmac lleguemos… umm no crees que seria exitante verme hacerle cositas a tu hermano" dijo el burlonamente "ASCO" dijo ella enojada "vamos AJ my sweetapplepie… cuando yo se lo hago a un pony que no me gusta de esa manera… lo que hace mi amor es solo darles mas confianza… talvez incluso ayude a bigmac a ser mas comunicativo" dijo el y ella lo pensó "ok pero será extraño mirarte hacerle cositas a mi hermano, y además los dos son hombres…" "por eso será algo raro de ver y mas tarde me desquitare contigo y las chicas…" dijo besándola y metiéndole su mano entre sus patas, ella movio la cola feliz "uh esta bien, pero el no se unira a nosotras verdad?" "claro que no, pero podría gustarle lo que le hago y sera como un sickpuppie conmigo, pero no se unira empáticamente conmigo y menos con ustedes… por eso despues deberemos buscarle novia" dijo el y siguió exitando a AJ.

Mientras AJ se hiba a buscar a dash pues era la mas rápida y quien mejor podía ayudarle a pasar la noticia… el se dedico a exitar a bigmac… se unió a el en la casa y comieron y el se relamía los labio mucho o se embardurnaba con jalea los dedos apropósito para lamérselos detalladamente enfrente de el… y bigmac solo se ahogaba… luego fueron a seguir trabajando y markus se quito la camisa y flexionaba sus musculos… y bigmac parecía hipnotizado por esto, luego mientras el haraba un cultivo seco se atoro y markus se acerco a ayudarlo, "espero bigmac yo te ayudo" "gracias…" dijo el no mirándolo a los ojos… pero los pelo cuando markus paso su mano por el lomo hasta su cabuz el se sintió petrificado… por lo extraño de todo eso, y allí markus acaricio un poco sus flancos…

Despues subió hasta su cuello y acariciando sus hombros por fin desato su arnes… bigmac lo miro fijo, y el le sonrio lascivamente y se retiro caminando, "ummm creo que ire por algo de agua el calor me esta matando" dijo y se fue al poso, bigmac lo seguía como hipnotizado y miro tragando duro saliva como markus se agachaba mostrando y agitando sus posaderas y despues se levantaba con la cubeta de agua y se la ponía encima…

Bigmac miraba perplejo todo y extrañamente exitado… markus hizo como que se caia del otro lado del poso y bigmac corrió a verlo y el lo jalo de la pata y lo beso… bigmac sintió un shock que le llenaba de algo faltante todo su ser, entonces el lo tumba para estar sobre BG, y metió su mano entre sus patas, el abrió los ojos y miro a markus… pero no lo empujo… es mas abrió mas sus patas y markus siguió tallando… y bingo… su ano salió… e introdujo la punta de su dedo… BG lo miro y solto un "eyugh" markus lo volvió a besar y a succionar su lengua y siguió tallando hasta que un amiguito salió "hola amiguito" le dijo a el pene de bigmac…

Lo miro y lo empeso a tallar… era del tamaño de una banana de tamaño regular… el pensó que era hobio pues no lo usaban para reproducción, si no para hacer solo pipi y bigmac era un pony grande asi que los demás deberían de tenerlo pequeño… como los de un niño por que un niño lo tiene pequeño por que solo lo usa para hacer pipi… lo dejo ir para irse de nuevo a acariciar sus nalgas y pasar juguetonamente su dedo por su ano… "ummm te puedo sentir bigmac… siento tu atracción hacia a mi, debe ser por mi unión con tu hermana que lo siento… no te preocupes esto se ira, pero mientras no te de lo que tu cuerpo pide, seguiras teniendo estas confusiones y sensaciones… y pensamientos…" "joven markus…?" "te veo esta noche en el granero antiguo cerca de la colina, y te sugiero que te bañes y te laves muy bien en especial… aquí" dijo el picando su ano… "MARKUS" dijo el exitado.

El se levanto y poniéndose su camisa "te veo hoy a la media noche en el granero viejo…no lo olvides" dijo y se fue… bigmac llego a su casa y estuvo nervioso todo el dia y finalmente antes de ser la hora acordada fue donde su hermana… y hablo con ella… "si lo se, asi que vete de una vez quiero que esto termine para que dejes de actuar tan bobo" dijo ella y se volvió a dormir… bigmac se metió a bañar y nervioso se lavo sus partes y descubrió que le seguían dando cosquillitas como las que le había producido markus…

Cuando llego al lugar miro una frasada en el piso justo en el medio del viejo granero y lámparas alrededor… entonces sintió a alguien cerrar las puertas detrás de el, era markus usando un pants deportivo negro y una camisa de resaque azul, con la mirada le indico que lo siguiera, el lo siguió y ambos se sentaron en el cobertor "no te pongas nervioso, prometo hacerte el momento lo mas placentero posible" dijo y bigmac mirándolo a los ojos simplemente dijo "eyup" el sonrio y lo beso…

Empezaron a besarse y bigmac era bastante torpe y no ponía nada de su parte… si… el no estaba realmente muy enamorado como lo estan las chicas de el… pero una buena planchada de oreja con el nadie se la podría quitar… asi que si el no quería profundizar esto era mejor ir directo al grano… "voltéate y muéstrame tu cabus" dijo markus y bigmac abochornado lo hizo, "ummm realmente un lindo cabuz, muy bien formado y firme… muy lindo" "HUMMMGGGRRR" se escucho un sonido… bigmac empezó a mirar a su alrededor "debe ser un zorro o tal vez una zorrita" dijo el, sabiendo bien que Pinkie pie, era la del berrinche… el siempre le decía que su cabuz era muy lindo, uno de los mas lindos que ha visto.

El le dio una nalgada a bigmac para llamar su atención… "anda calmate y terminemos con esto, mientras mas rápido hagamos esto mas rápido terminaran todas estas inquietudes tuyas" dijo markus y bigmac solo dijo "eyup" el sonrio "ahora agáchate y alza ese cabuz tuyo… muéstramelo" dijo el y el se agacho, manteniendo sus cuartos traceros en alto y movio su cola a un lado… aunque fuese muy corta… "ummmm muy lindo, muéstrame mejor… separalas" dijo y bigmac solo dijo "eyup" y con sus patas delanteras separo sus nalgas… y "ugh markus" dijo el cuando markus lo tomo de sus flancos y empezó a lamer su ojete… lo lamio con premura y delicadeza, pero cuando noto que este empesaba a ceder a sus atenciones sodomizo ese agujerito con su lengua… "UGH OH SEÑOR MARKUS" dijo BG, luego súbitamente el dejo de lamerlo…

BG volteo a verlo y markus se estaba quitando la ropa "es tu turno de prepararme" dijo y allí frente a el estaba desnudo y con su pene orgullosamente parado y derramando algunas gotas de precum… "sabes que hacer verdad? Se que tu nos viste a AJ y a mi el dia que nos unimos… se que tu nos ayudaste a no ser descubiertos por applebloom… anda ya es muy tarde para negarlo… anda haslo" bigmac le levanto y miro a markus directo a los ojos… markus tenia una mirada dominante y el se sentia doblegado a su voluntad… el tímidamente se acerco y abrió su boca y lentamente se la metió hasta la mitad…

Markus suspiro, y bigmac se quedo quieto… markus lo tomo por la cabeza y empezó a bombearse el mismo con la cabeza de BG, el solo se dejo dominar y movia su cabeza al campas que markus le marcaba… y entonces markus lo tomo fuertemente de la crin y BOOOOOM… "UGGHHRRR" dijo bigmac… mientras de la comisura de su boca salian borbotones le leche espesa… markus lo dejo ir y bigmac empeso a toser la leche… markus le empeso a a sobar la espalda y el se calmo… "ahora es tu turno… creeme nunca lo he hecho antes pero creo que es hora de devolverte el favor…"

Dijo y lo acosto y empeso a sobar un bultito entre sus piernas…

Entonces sierto amiguito salió a saludar… "bueno… aquí voy" dijo y se la metió en la boca… bigmac se quedo estatico y empeso a retorcerse en el piso mientras markus estaba dándole una oral…. Solo se podía ver la cabeza entre las piernas de bigmac, y este se lanzo a volver a succionar el pene de markus… se estaban dando un candente 69… entonces bigmac se saco el pene de markus "señor señor markus, quiero, quiero ir a ir a umg" markus se la saco de la boca y lo dejo descansar…

Markus se puso en cuatro y le ofreció su propio cabuz… "adelante haslo" dijo y el se separo su trasero mostrándole su ano… BG se acerco y empezó a lamerle el ojete "ummm asi bien bien asi lento ahora mete la lengua y prepárame bien" dijo y bigmac le dejo ir la lengua un rato "si creo que ya, vamos hazlo" bigmac se puso rojo y se le subió lentamente, "pero yo no se" dijo bigmac pero se le subió, "no te preocupes, cuando entres solo empieza despacio y cando estes listo solo dame con cuidado" dijo el y metiendo su mano entre sus piernas, tomo el pene de bigmac y lo coloco en su entrada… bigmac fue empujando lentamente, y cuando lo tubo adentro bigmac solo tubo que meter lentamente el pene para sentir como la presión de dentro de markus lo llevara al limite y lo empezó a bombear como loco… le dio unos envites que markus tuvo que aferrarse a la cobija para soportar el dolor… ··gracias a dios que no lo tiene como un caballo real··… pensó el… y por celestia bigmac no resistió mas y se orino dentro de markus… "WAAAAAOOOHHHUGGHH" dijo y saliéndose de el se tiro en el piso. Markus se levanto y corrió al baño….

Cuando regreso tenia una mirada de pocos amigos… había tenido que ir corriendo al baño afuera del granero y despues a la pileta y bombear agua fría para lavarse y volver corriendo…. Vio a bigmac semi inconsiente casi dormido… eso fue hasta que lo tomo de su cabus y le dijo subjugantemente "ya estas listo" dijo y lentamente empeso a meter la cabeza de su pene y cuando paso el orto makus se detuvo… "OHHH CELESTIA AAAHHH MARKUSSS OH MARKUSSS DUELEEEEEEE OHHH DUELEEEE" "sshhhshhh relájate relájate, todo pasara pronto" decía el y volvia a tomar su pequeño pene y empezó a masturbarlo…

Cuando bigmac se relajo el siguió entrando lentamente, distrayendo a bigmac sobándole su pene… cuando entro hasta el fondo se quedo quieto y haciéndose hacia atrás, cayo en sentado estilo indio con bigmac entre sus piernas bien estocado… "oh señor oh señor markus… oh señor… esta tan oh profundo ah ah ahhh" "ummm ya ves ahora gosalo niño gózalo" dijo el mientras le sobaba el pene a BG, "anda mac date tu mismo" dijo el y BG empeso a saltarle en el regaso… dios le estaba doliendo a Markus el era muy pesado y se daba fuerte pero también estaba gosando con los aplastones de bolas y ese agujerito talladito…

"me voy a me voy a oh celestia perdón" dijo y bigmac dejo salir un torrente de lluvia dorada mientras su interior era bañado de espesa crema… bigmac se levanto y quedo tirado frente a markus con una sonrisa de tonto con la lengua salida, con los ojos cerrados y cayendo dormido profundamente… markus resoplo y sonrio divertidamente… "vaya si que se canso… bueno eso hara que se olvide de esto… no estuvo mal para ser macho, pero yo prefiero a las chicas y en especial a mis niñas…" dijo el sonriendo, entonces sintió varios labios besando su espalda y nuca…

"ummm que rico… OH PINKIE" dijo el en shock cuando Pinkie empeso a lamerle el ojete… "Pinkie oye noooo" "no es justo markus, nosotras jamás lo hemos hecho y dejaste que el te metiera su cosa para hacer pipi, es justo que nosotras podamos jugar con el" dijo Pinkie lamiendo su ano y metiendo su lengua adentro… "oh pinkie ohhh dios se que esto no es correcto pero se siente rico" "si markus se seinte muy rico cuando tu nos lo haces… ummm" dijo twy lamiendo su pene…

Las chicas hiban turnándose para hacerlo con markus quien les dio a todas por el anin… y todas volvieron a casa muy satifechas despues de su orgia… bigmac despertó al dia siguiente y ya no se sintió raro y veía a markus y se sentia muy agusto a su lado… "abuela, applebloom, AJ ya nos vamos a trabajar, vámonos hermano" dijo bigmac y se fueron… "oh estoy tan feliz hija, bigmacquintosh ya acepta a markus como su hermano" dijo la abuela grannysmith "si abuela yo también lo estoy" dijo entre dientes ··aunque tuve que compartirlo con ese cabezon·· y decidio irse a trabajar…

Entonces miro a applebloom que estaba muy triste… mientras dibujaba… "que tienes applebloom?" "zecora se quiere ir" "por todas las manzanas, por que?" "es que tiene algo que se llama nostalliigia" "oh dios ire con twy a ver que podemos hacer" dijo y se fue a la librería…

"NOSTALGIA: del latin nostalgius, dicese individuo que se encuentra nostálgico, referente a individuo que extraña grandemente algo que puede ser su hogar o algo que le brindo en el pasado gran alegría" dijo twy leyendo el significado para AJ "osea que zecora extraña su hogar?" dijo RD jugando con owlicius "bueno que tal si le hacemos una fiesta?" dijo Pinkie pie "oh my me parece buena idea" dijo Fshy "bueno darling eso serviría un tiempo, pero cuando uno extraña su hogar como cuando yo estuve en canterlot es difícil convencerlos de quedarse y mas si no se sienten tan amados como lo fueron en su hogar" dijo Rty "bueno y por que no hacen que markus la marque como a ustedes y la vuelva su hermana… al sentirse parte de la familia ya no quedra irse" dijo spike estando bastante molesto… ··no es justo que solo ellas puedan unirse psíquica y emocionalmente con markus solo por ser chicas… yo también quiero que el sea mi hermano·· murmuraba spike entre dientes…

Ellas se vieron y se quedaron serias… por un lado el pensar que el estuviera con una chica que no fuese ella… les daba un enojo enorme… pero el perder a zecora… ella había sido una mas del grupo en muchas ocasiones y siempre había sido un apoyo para ellas… casi como ditzy… una amiga no miembro del grupo… se miraron y consideraron las opciones "no tenemos mucho tiempo ella se va en dos días" dijo AJ… "consultémoslo hoy con la almohada y mañana nos vemos en casa de markus para consultar cualquier idea con el, el es muy listo y tal vez nos de una mejor solución" dijo Twy y asi se fueron a sus casas..

"AAAACHUUUU" estornudo markus mientras estaba cenando con ditzy "muffin estas bien?" "creo que pesque un resfriado por la bañada con agua helada de la otra noche" dijo el rascándose la nariz "deberías ir al doctor" "waaa no me gustan los doctores" "oh ya se por que no vas a ver a zecora, ella te agrada verdad?" "si ella es muy agradable" "por que no vas con ella a ver si tiene algo para el resfriado" "um buena idea, hace días que no la visito, aun mas con todo esto que nos ha estado pasando" dijo el y ditzy le sonrio sexymente "um muffin que tal si tu y yo jugamos al doctor" dijo ella "uh me gusta" dijo y se fueron traviesamente a la habitación…

En everfreeforest… zecora miraba un albun de fotos… no es que extrañara tanto su hogar… su gente no es muy sentimental… pero se sentia sola… se sentia vacia… "el sentimiento vacio del desamor es un latente clamor" dijo ella mirando al cielo estrellado.

-*/-*/-*/-/-**/-*/*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/*/- */-*/-/*-

Elenahedgehog: este chapter se lo dedico a una amiga (shemac) que tiene un clopcloptish por un gay bigmac (v) siiiiii por fin una escena gay hay miles de sueños CLOPCLOP (¬U¬) pero que sera de su viaje a cristal empire…(^u^)


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de MLPFM, ni de sus personajes así que por favor no me juzguen… Cualquier elemento como música o personajes de otras series no son de mi propiedad solo los agrego por que me parecen cool….

**Un brony en ponyville… 21**

En everfreeforest… zecora miraba un albun de fotos… no es que extrañara tanto su hogar… su gente no es muy sentimental… pero se sentia sola… se sentia vacia… "el sentimiento vacio del desamor es un latente clamor" dijo ella mirando al cielo estrellado.

Markus estaba comiendo su desayuno cuando de pronto dejo el plato con solo un bocado dado… "acaso no te gusto muffin?" "no es eso, es que no me sabe a nada…creo que me esta dando gripa" dijo mirando la comida… "um creo que ya deberías ir con zecora como dijiste que harias" dijo ditzy recogiendo los platos "um creo que tienes razón, podrías habisar a applejack que no ire a trabajar hoy?" "claro my muffin, ire al salir a mi ronda" "ok nos vemos my lovely bubble" "adiós my muffin" se despidieron frotando sus narices y ditzy se fue volando y el tomo rumbo a everfreeforest.

Cuando ditzy aviso en la granja fue bigmac quien lo recibió y fue rápidamente a ver a markus… el everfreeforest era peligroso y si el estaba enfermo algo malo podía pasarle… ademas el todavía estaba en el estado de sickpuppylove por el… asi que se fue rumbo al everfreeforest a ver a zecora.

Markus estaba tocando a la puerta de zecora y cuando enro la miro allí llorando en un su poltrona… "oh joven markus que sorpresa su visita me inquieta" dijo ella, el sonrio "hola zecora lo que pasa es que ando algo enfermo de la gripe creo y me dan miedo los doctores realmente, por eso decidi venir contigo, te tengo mas confianza a ti y me eres mas agradable" dijo el tomando su pata y dándole un beso, zecora se ruboriso "habla en serio ese alago, aunque suene algo descabellado?" dijo ella y empeso a derramar unas lagrimas.

Markus sintió un escalofrio y miro ese mirar de los ojos de zecora y se relamió los labios, "oh zecora por que dices eso? Yo creo que eres hermosa y no hay mentira en ello, eres divina una sublime diosa, de las zebras la mas talentosa" dijo el y le acaricio la mejilla y zecora quedo muda.

"aCHiizz rayos tengo gripe" dijo el y zecora se rio abochornada "tome esto noes amargo, para su gripe es el remedio as adecuado" dijo ella y le dio una botellita, el se lo bebió y puffffff solto un erupto de fuego azul y entonces solto un estonudo con un enorme eco que hizo la casa temblar y termino zecora rebotando y callendo sobre los brazos de markus.

Markus la miro y sonrio "vaya que si es potente" dijo sonriendo y zecora… lo beso… ella se le quedo mirando fijo pero despues se separo y la cargo en brazos sujetándola por el cabus, "donde tienes tu cama?" ella se abochorno "jalando la cuerda de la pared saldrá mi humilde cama que tengo aca" dijo ella y el jalo una cuerda y un catre se despego de la pared… el sonrio y la coloco en la cama y se siguieron besando apasionadamente.

Unos momentos despues llego bigmac e hiba a tocar la puerta cuando gritos de markus lo pusieron alerta, pateo lapuerta y ahí los vio, el sobre zecora y ella disfrutando su rigor… zecora miro a mac… y el en sus ojos se perdió… y sin saber como los tres en la cama en un tres por dos…

Bigmac se subió la cama y markus lo beso, mientras zecora se abochornaba ante tal visión, markus se vino en ella y a mac sodomiso, mientras a ella la acostaba sobre el rojo stallion, mac y zecora a los ojos se miraron y una chispa broto, mientras a mac cabalgaba markus y a zecora conlos dedos sus agujeros perforo…

"ahahahahaaa zecoraaaa" decía bigmac mientras le daba markus duro por detrás y zecora estaba sobre el abrasada mientras markus le dedeaba las dos cavidades… "oh bigmac que sensación, es nunca esperada esta intrusión" dijo ella moviéndose rítmicamente… "listo ambos abran la bien" dijo el mientras bigmac y zecora se ponían listos con las bocas abiertas para recibir la candente semilla de markus…

Markus se vino sobre la cara de ambos dándoles su leche igualmente en su boca… pero antes de que pudiesen cerrar su boca para aventarse el trago, markus tomo las cabezas de ambos y los hizo darse un beso… ellos se miraron fijo y sintieron un escalofrio… y despues una sensación de calor pero mas que nada en su corazón… markus sonrio y quitándose de la cama se empeso a poner la ropa… se dirigió a la puerta y dio un ultimo vistaso a la cama… ellos seguían besándose con los ojos cerrados sin siquiera notar que el ya no estaba…

Minutos despues…

Cuando salía del everfreeforest, miro a las chicas venir asustadas "que pasa lindas?" "oh markus pensamos lo peor sentimos una punsada en el corazón" dijo twy "sonaste como zecora" "esto no es gracioso markus, pensamos que algo te paso" dijo RD "lo que les paso es menos de lo que me paso a mi, simplemente sintieron una unión romperse eso es todo" dijo el y siguió caminando algo serio "que paso?" "les dije que cuando encontraran a su specialsomepony su unión se rompería conmigo no es cierto?" "si muffin" dijo ditzy mientras estaba sentada en su cabeza.

"pues zecora lo encontró" dijo "QUIEN?" dijeron ellas "bigmac" dijo simplemente "ESE MALDITO COMO SE ATREVE A ROBARTE A…" "el no me robo nada, zecora no me amaba ni yo realmente a ella, les dije que si no era mutuo el amor y si no era verdadero la unión se rompería fácilmente… ella siempre gusto de bigmac, y el de ella pero ambos son muy timidos y reservados para decirlo… asi que tuve un treesome con ellos para ayudarles a darse cuenta de que se gustan… los deje besándose en la cabaña… creo que ni se dieron cuenta de que no estoy" dijo y siguió caminando

"honeybunny te dolio?" dijo Fshy "si, algo, pero les dije que no era amor como el que les tengo a ustedes, solo era calentura… siempre pensé que ella era linda y sexy pero solamente eso, no me interesaba como pareja… solo era una amiga solitaria" "no te sientes mal por perderla?" dijo Twy "realmente no, mientras ella sea feliz, obtuvo lo que quería… si siguen asi my sweetapplepie pronto tendras una hermana que yo no te dare y de ser asi tal vez seas hasta tia" dijo el sonriendo… "iuuuu no quiero pensar en mi hermano besuqueándose con zecora agh" "jajajaja ven aca mejor piensa en besuquearte conmigo" "uh si my applefrittle" dijo y se empesaron a besar "yo quiero, yo quiero" dijo Pinkie, "oh dejen lugar" dijo RD… y asi tuvieron una orgia justo en el bosque…

"por celestia ya estamos perdiendo la vergüenza de esto" dijo el pero no se detuvo de seguir empalando a twilight… "mas my markyknight mas duro" decía ella…

-*/-*/-*/-/-**/-*/*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/*/- */-*/-/*-

Elenahedgehog: uh un treesome muy candente al final… siempre me gusto la pareja BG x ZC (u) oh si que sexy bigmac dando y recibiendo… CLOPCLOP (¬º¬) ahora si cristal empire listo o no aya va markus…(^v^) si se que fue corto pero este chapter lo hice como un favor a un clopbronybro


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de MLPFM, ni de sus personajes así que por favor no me juzguen… Cualquier elemento como música o personajes de otras series no son de mi propiedad solo los agrego por que me parecen cool….

**Un brony en ponyville… 22**

Markus se encontraba bajando del tren a cristal empire… se estiro afuera y sacudió su cabello… estaba vestido de unos pantalones de mezclilla, unas botas militares negras, el cabello atado en una coleta hacia atrás, camisa negra de cuello, una bufanda blanca y traia puesta una especie de gabardina blanca con detalles plateados… se veía muy bien… Las chicas no traian mas que unos chalecos blancos todas con detalles plateados y mascadas blancas… cada chaleco traia bordada su cuteimark…

Markus no estaba preocupado por esta visita… ellos no tenían ninguna jurisdicción con su presencia y relación… no realmente… bueno si eran el hermano y hermana política de twilight y por ella haría un esfuerzo pero si no se podía no se podía… y ella no lo culparía de nada… eso si… prometió portarse bien… lo que significa… NO SEX… para ninguna y el lo dejo claro y todas estaban molestas… hasta twilight… "como quieras ademas solo son tres días, no creo que pase nada" dijo ella y ya tenia ganas de saltarle encima al verlo tan guapo…

Cuando llegaron al castillo y twilight miro a candance se lanzaron a jugar su juego de lady bug… "oh estoy tan feliz de verte twilight" "oh yo también candance, mira quiero presentarte a lord markus, royal knight of equestria… dijo twilight y markus se acerco a candance quien se quedo estatica ante su presencia…

CANDANCE POV

Por dios su porte… su andar… esos ojos, su forma de mirar… oh por dios que estoy sintiendo… creo que mi corazón se va a salir… oh y su voz su voz

END POV

"mucho gusto princess candance… soy markus, a su servicio" dijo arrodijandose frente a ella y tomando delicadamente su pata para besar su pesuña… "hahahaaa a mucho gusto oohoho" decía ella embelesada "HUHURMMM" dijo alguien aclarándose la garganta "oh shining no te vi" dijo candance "SHINING" dijo feliz twilight corriendo hacia el y este la abraso "hola mi twily" dijo y mientras la abrasaba no dejaba de mirar a markus el le sonrio y shining solo lo miro pero asintió con la cabeza ··Aquí habrá problemas··· dijo el … el podía reconocer muy bien a los hermanos celosso, no por que el lo hubiese sido sino porque tuvo que romperle la cabeza a varios cuando salía con alguna chica con hermano mayor celoso…

SHINING ARMOR POV

Si , claro solo por qu es enorme y es algo nuevo mi hermana tiene curiosidad por el… y solo por que el fuerte y le salvo la vida…varias veces y es un importante delegado y caballero y ademas de ser el embajador de los metharflys… pero hare que mi hermana vuelva a verme como su numero uno

END POV

"shining el es lord markus" dijo twilight dejándolo ir para ir donde markus y lo abraso de la pierna… no podía alcanzar mas para arriba… "mucho gusto" dijo y le ofreció la pata a markus y este se arrodiyo frente a el y le tomo pata y se la estrecho mirandolo a los ojos y con voz subjugante y suave le respondió "es un placer conocerlo, captain armor, es todo un placer" dijo y shining se quedo estatico… ···QUE RAYOS FUE ESO?··· pensó shining y applejack se quedo muda… "esto no esta bien" dijo entonces spike llego y se le pesco de la mano a markus "MIRA MARKUS UNA MESA DE BOCADILLOS VEN DEBES PROBAR LAS CRISTAL BERRYS SON DELICIOSAS" "uh habrá muffins?" dijo ditzy "podemos ir a ver" dijo spike y markus sonrio, se puso a spike en el hombro mientras ditzy se abrasaba de la cabeza de markus mientras volaba…

"vaya que si lo quiere" dijo candance "TODAS LO QUEREMOS" dijeron todas en automatico, hasta twilight, eso dejo perplejos a la parecja cristal… se fueron a pasear a varios lugares por separado… markus fue a las justas con dash, AJ, y spike. Claro con shining "oye spike y como es la relación de mi hermana con el?" dijo SA..( para abreviar) "oh ella esta loca por el y como no estarlo el es super genial" dijo y shining se molesto…

"markus te gustaría participar?" le dijo shining "vamos shining armos el no anda en cuatro patas como quieres que el participe?" dijo dash "si, no seria justo" dijo AJ "si, markus pruébalo se que serás bueno en las justas" dijo spike y markus miro la cara petulante de shining, en eso llegaron twy y las otras con candance… era una trampa… pero bueno que se le va a hacer… "bueno veras yano puedo correr y ademas soy bípedo, pero si me permites correr en dos lo pudo intentar…" "claro" dijo shining y sonrio, markus no puro cara de emoción.

Las chicas al enterarase de esto rarity les confecciono un pequeño y simple uniforme de porristas… "MARKUS MARKUS EL MEJOR SIEMPRE GUAPO Y CAMPEON" dijeron pero twy se mantuvo al margen… era su hermano… como elegir… "listo?" dijo ShAr "si claro" dijo markus… y shining salió corriendo directo a el y markus al principio no corrió pero en cuanto shining casi llegaba a la mitad de la arena, markus salió corriendo velozmente y WAAAAMMMMMM fue como si el tuviese un taco de pool y mandara a volar la bola de billar…. Shining salió volando…

"lo siento mucho esta bien?" dijo markus, algo preocupado, no quería lastimarlo solo mostrarle que con el no va a poder… "si, vaya eres fuerte" dijo shining… "bueno, es que relamente no me gusta esto, verz tengo aversión a las cosas puntiagudas que vengan en dirección a mi, como injecciones ugh lo odio" dijo y le dio un escalofrio "le tienes miedo a las injecciones?" "claro" "le tienes miedo a cosas?" "nadie es 100% libre de miedo, le temo a varias cosas pero no dejo que me afecten" dijo el sin mucho interés…

Fueron al castillo para prepararse para el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales de la noche para dar inicio a los juegos de equestria "las princesas estarán a la media noche para lanzar los fuegos artificiales…" dijo candance a su esposo pero este estaba metido en sus pensamientos "que pasa shining?" "no puedo sacarme a lord markus de la cabeza" "todavía te desagrada?" "al contraria me agrada y demasiado y odio eso, por que realmente es un tipo genial, y ahora veo por que twily lo quiere tanto" "pero siento algo raro" "que cosa candance?" "siento una magia extraña que sale de el y me atrae como si fuera similar a la mia" "crees que el tiene magia de amor?" "no lo se pero oh shining me ha estado provocando sencaciones raras" "QUE?" "shining no te enojes yo te amo pero el me… inquieta…" "lo se… a mi también" candance miro a su esposo "que nos estará pasando?" "no lo se candance pero ahora mismo ire a verlo… pero por si acaso… quedate cerca de mi" "si amado mio" y se besaron…

Sin que lo supieran fluttershy los había escuchado y salido corriendo a hablar con las chicas "me lo sospechaba, twy tu hermano esta teniendo lo mismo que bigmac tuvo" dijo AJ "QUEEEEEEE?" dijeron las chicas "DONDE ESTA MARKUS?" dijo twy "mi muffin estaba paseando con spike por la sala de armas y armaduras" dijo ditzy "bueno mientras spike este no creo que pase nada" dijo Shy "esperemos eso darling… aunque si pasara lo que paso con bigmac, shining y candance no podrían oponerse a la unión que tiene twilight con markus…" dijo Rarity "AJA no podrían decir nada encontra, seria brillante" dijo RD…

Pero mientras ellas debatían spike se había quedado dormido con markus en la biblioteca… y asi los encontró shining… lo miro… markus arropando con su chaqueta al pequeño bebe dragon… lo miro fijo y no pudo dejar de pensar que era… algo … bueno no feo… era todo lo contrario su anatomía alien lo hacia verse atrayente…

Sus labio algo entre abiertos , no sabia por que pero… bajo… y … lo … beso… cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hiso quiso irse pero algo lo detuvo, markus tenia los ojos abiertos y lo tenia sostenido de una pata, el hiba a decir algo pero markus le hizo la señal de cayar y apunto a spike, lo dejo ir y envolvió a spike y lo dejo sobre un cojin, luego… tomo a shining cargándolo bajo el brazo y lo cargo fuera de la biblioteca…

Candance paso por ahí y vio a markus salir con shining bajo el braso y entrar a un viejo desván sin uso… markus lo arrojo sobre a una pila de viejos cojines "que te pasa?" le dijo shining "eso debería decírtelo a ti… por que me besaste, para mi es un asunto serio quien pone sus labios en los mios… soy contagioso mi amigo, quien me besa absorbe mi energía, y cuando eso pasa el individuo se obseciona locamente por mi" dijo y shining empeso a temblar… "CANDANCE ENTRA TAMBIEN SE QUE ESTAS AHÍ" candance entro y miro a su marido retorciéndose con la cara enrogecida y algo exitado…

"que le pasa?" "se intoxico por mi, las chicas pues son chicas y ellas lo asimilan pero el es un stallion y esto no será bonito, se puede llegar hasta volver loco" "oh no mi shining que podemos hacer?" "rayos no será bonito, pero creo que le tendre que hacer lo que le hice a bigmac cuando esto le paso" "que le hiso?" "um no creo que sea algo que una esposa deba ver, pero bueno en pocas palabras… me aparee con el en la forma en que lo hacemos los humanos y se le quito…" candance y shining se abochornaron "si lo se suena horrible, pero quien demonios lo manda a besarme… debe ser que mi cuerpo se adapto para serle compatible a twy y como eres su hermano reaccionaste a eso" dijo el "y tu no creas que no lo he notado tu estas igual, pero eres chica y lo toleras y mas por que ya tienes esposo… tu solo tienes un fling por mi, eso significa una ilusión pasajera… a ti con solo un faje se te quitaría pero este tonto tenia que ir a besarme" dijo molesto.

"rayos crees que me gustan los machos? A mi me gustan las chicas amigo, pero esa vez lo hice por que estimo a bigmac… rayos pero hacerlo contigo y ademas estas casado eso seria ugh horrible" dijo markus molesto, "y no hay otra manera?" "si que twilight le absorbiera mi escencia de el… oye shining te gustaría besuquiarte con tu hermana" y shining vomito "si eso pensé" "por dios… si no hay otro remedio" "que? Yo no me quiero aha ha meter con ahah el ahaha" "tu no pero tu cuerpo si, ademas yo no he dicho que lo haría" "oh joven markus por favor cure a mi esposo" "con dos condiciones" "lo que quiera solo sálvelo" "uno… aceptaras mi relación con twy y no la molestaras con el asunto, y dos tu le diras a twy que me besaste y le diras despues esto… y despues de besarlo me lo tire" dijo malévolamente.

Shining no entendió pero acepto, "shining esto no te gustara pero seria mejor que tu esposa estuviera presente, y que participara, asi tu lazo que estas formando conmigo se lo pasaría a ella" "que acostarte con mi esposa?" "si me acostare con el marido por que no con la esposa al mismo tiempo" "yo… acpeto" dijo ella y shining se abochorno y acepto… "ok donde podremos ir para estar mas tranquilos y que no sea la habitación de ustedes" dijo el… "um… que tal la mazmorra de abajo del castillo?" dijo candance "bien crees podernos tele transportar ahí?" "puedo intentar…" dijo shining y asi lo hicieron…

"ok esto será rápido… primero necesito la escencia de shining en mi y pasarle un poco de la mia a candance…" dijo y se empeso a desvestir… todo bajo la mirada lasciva de candance y shining "y que no se piensan desvestir?" y asi lo hicieron…, markus lo izo lentamente dejando que ellos lo saborearon con la mirada… rayos eso lo prendía "llilililissssto lord markus" dijo shining "ahora que debemos hacer?" pregunto candance "bueno pues lo que sigue es… prepararme" dijo dándose la vuelta mostrando su frente, y en especial su…. "oh por celestia" dijeron los dos mirando la estaca de markus…

"cocococmo lololo o por toda equestria hacemos eso…?" el sonrio "dime… tu boca se esta haciendo agua acaso?" dijo sonriendo y ambos se taparon la boca… "quiere decir?" dijo shining "adelante… no los morderá" dijo el y la primera fue candance… ella lamio la punta del pene de markus degustando su precum…, luego empeso a jadear y a lamer con desesperación el mástil de markus "adelante shining es todo para ti" dijo markus y shining dudosamente lamio el falo para meterse la cabeza en la boca… un poco de presemen salió y shining lo probo succionándoselo de la cabeza…

"puagh" dijo sacándoselo de la boca… "es es raro y sabe feo pero pero no puedo agh no puedo… me gusta, me gusta" dijo y entre candance lo chupaban y lamian desde los huevos hasta la cabeza del falo "um muy bien son muy buenos… ahora abran la boca, abran la bien…ahí le va la primera carga de mi leche" dijo y se vino en sus caras apuntando su pene a sus bocas abiertas y ellos lo recibieron gustosos… se empesaron a besar entre ellos y a degustar el semen de markus…

"markus oh lord markus queremos mas" dijo shining "oh si markus oh por favor markus" dijo candance… "ahora viene la segunda parte…acuéstense lado a lado boca abajo y alcen sus traseros hacia arriba" dijo y ellos lo hicieron… entonces empesaron a jadear como locos cuando Markus los empezó a dedear… a shining lamia y dedeaba desde su ano, a su pene, brincaba a candance para dedearle su plot hole y dedearle su femeneidad y lambérselas con premura…

"oh celestia oh por equestria" decían ambos… si que eran compatibles gemían las mismas cosas… "ahora viene lo bueno…necesito un poco de tu escencia shining a la vez que debo darle un poco de mi escencia a candance" dijo y tomo el cabuz de candance y empezó a chuparle el ano a candance mientras dedeaba su femeneidad… "OH SHINING OH SHINING" gritaba candance y el estaba ancioso… "anda tu que esperas… prepárame a mi como lo hago con tu mujer" dijo y siguio en lo suyo… el se puso detrás de markus, que como estaba agachado esta a su altura su… trasero… shining lento pero seguro empeso a lamer su ano y markus gimio "oh lo ases bien" dijo y siguió dándole al ano de candance "ahora… lo bueno" dijo y se la fue metiendo en su ano "OOOOOO SHININGGGG" dijo ella y jadeaba como desquiciada "por celetia mi candance" dijo el en temor "que esperas tu… ya sabes que hacer ahora" dijo markus mientras bombeaba lentamente el ano de candance…

Shining se le subió… y metió… lentamente… su… pene en el ano de markus… markus pujo un poco pero era menos grande que el banano de bigmac, era mas como una zanahoria… y la cogida comenzó… shining imitaba los embites de markus a candance hasta que… markus se vino en candance y shining no aguanto la presión y se orino en markus…

Shining cayo de espaldas jadeando y candance quedo allí con su ano bien abierto… markus miro allí gracias a dios lo que parecía un baño y entro… cuando salió miro a los dos besándose dulcemente… el sonrio "ahora shining… limpia a tu mujer apropiadamente mientras yo te devuelvo el favor" dijo y shining se puso colorado, "anda muéstrame ese plot hole" shining se volteo y le enceño su ano… el sonrio "ven candance y mira como se la voy metiendo", candance que tenia pena y el ano bien abierto… miro como el enorme mástil de markus se le metia al pequeño ano de su marido…

"asi te tuve yo candance me tuviste asi dentro de ti" dijo y candance se abochorno, "adelante shining limpiale el ano a tu mujer, se un caballero" dijo y candance puso su trasero en la cara de su marido y mientras era sodomisado y cabalgado salvajemente por markus, lamia el semen de este del ano de su mujer… entonces grito cuando markus lo inundo es su interior… "AAAHHHHH" "OH SIIII" quedaron los tres tirados en el lugar… y markus miro hacia unas cortinas que se movían… el sonrio… el plan resulto…

El sabia que las chicas estarían aquí… ahora estarían masturbándose allí… y el estaba satisfecho…

Despues de lo hecho se fueron a bañar y como si nada hubiese pasado, solo que ahora llamaban tanto shining como candance hermano mayor a markus y el sonreía… si… tendría una segunda pareja para sex en threesome si volvia por aquí…

La noche llego y los fuegos artificiales vailaban aun mas en la cama caliente de markus… pues se hecho a sus chicas y alas princesas y a la reina metharfly que fue invitada a los juegos… quedo agotado… 10 chicas en sexo duro… uf estaba muerto pero feliz… oh fue sabroso…

durante los juegos… igualmente asistieron ponys de applelousa y entre ellos el jefe búfalo y su hija… quienes fueron introducidos a markus y el jefe cayó en agrado de markus y lo invito a ir a applelousa de visita… el sonrio… al parecer allí encontraría otro punto de diversión…

-*/-*/-*/-/-**/-*/*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/*/- */-*/-/*-

Elenahedgehog: uh un threesome muy candente al final… (u) uh la real pareja del cristal empira en sickpuppylove por markus… CLOPCLOP (¬º¬) a twilight no le exita una orgy donde este su hermano…(^v^)


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de MLPFM, ni de sus personajes así que por favor no me juzguen… Cualquier elemento como música o personajes de otras series no son de mi propiedad solo los agrego por que me parecen cool….

**Un brony en ponyville… 23**

Markus se encontraba recolectando los frutos de sus arboles de cítricos… estaba sin camisa… a sus chicas les encantaba mirarlo sudoroso por el arduo trabajo sin camisa… su piel tersa y ese bronceado tenue en su piel blanca… y esas gotitas de sudor que se resbalaban por su cuerpo…

Markus entonces miro al cielo y vio a dash volando feliz… el sonrio y esta al verlo bajo "hola my boltspark" dijo RD "hola my stormycloud" dijo el besándose ambos en la boca "y derpy?" "esta en la casa" "y tu por que no estas en sweetappleacress?" "oh es que hoy es mi dia libre" dijo sonriendo "oh si eso es fantástico, mira markus tengo cuatro boletos para ir a las carreras de los wonderbolts" "oh vaya eso es genial mi amor" "si bueno este, yo…" "si?" "quería pedirte que fueras conmigo" dijo ella abochornada…

"dash yo no puedo volar y si piso una nube me caere" dijo el "bueno twy sabe un conjuro para pisar nubes ella te puede ayudar" "y que hay de los demás?" "oh rarity no gusta de las carreras casi, AJ esta ayudando a Pinkie a cocinar pays de manzana y twilight esta trabajanado en un proyecto de magia" "y shy?" "ella vendra si tu vienes, anda, seremos, derpy, shy, tu y yo siiiiiiii?" "ok" dijo sonriendo…

Asi twy lo hechiso y probaron si funcionaba "listo y al parecer funciona" dijeron al verlo sentado sobre una nube… "ok markyknight son 24 horas asi que mañana a esta hora dejara de hacer efecto" dijo y el sonrio y la beso… "hasta mañana no me extrañen demasiado" dijo a sus chicas que se reunieron a despedirlos… asi las tres pegasos se llevaron a markus sentado en la nube a cloudsdale…

Los ponys de cloudsdale se le quedaban mirando fijo a markus… las chicas se sentían orgullosas de pasear con markus pero el se sentia el bicho raro… le mostraron la fabrica de nubes y el miro todo con interés… si esto iria genial en su diario… se tomaron algunas fotos y pasearon felices… entonces los bobos que habían sido los que se burlaban de RD en la carrera, llegaron a burlarse de las chicas por el bicho raro que tarian… "RAINBOW CRASH, FLUTTERSHY HARDLY FLY; DERPY DOO ES DERPY BOOHOO" decían hasta que markus saco su espada y se las puso en el cuello a los dos stallions pues estaban muy juntos "un verdadero caballero no se burla de una mare de esa manera, acaso no tienen honor… oh simplemente son unos cobardes y deserebrados… bueno sea cual sea el caso… si… se meten con …mis chicas… les cortare la cabeza" y salieron volando y algunos juran que se orinaron en donde estaban…

Despues de tal escándalo salió un sequito de la alcaldía y cuando la alcaldesa CLOUDIN de cloudsdale miro a markus, fue rápidamente con un comité a darle la bienvenida frente a la mirada atónita de todos y de los bobos también "OH LORD MARKUS BIENVENIDO A CLOUDSDALE OH ES UN HONOR TENER A UN MIEMBRO DE LA CORTE REAL EN NUESTRA CIUDAD" decía emocionada, se parecía a mayor mare solo que era blanca con cabello rubio y su cuteimark era una nube con una pluma a la mitad…

"mucho gusto de estar aquí, y muy honrado, pero solo vine de visita, mis acompañantes y yo deseamos ver las carreras de los wonderbolts… le presento a mi acompañante RD quien es una gran conocedora de ellos y me ha invitado hoy a ver una carrera aquí a cloudsdale" todos miraban a RD, a shy y a derpy con admiración por estar acompañadas por markus un lord de la casa real…

La alcaldesa les presto su carruaje alado personal, ademas de que les presto una villa para descansar y su palco privado para ver la carrera… era el palco para la realeza… ellos vieron las carreras muy divertidos y se tomaron fotos con los wonderbolts… fue genial… asi que decidieron pasear por la ciudad, vieron lugares turísticos, visitaron la academia de vuelo, visitaron a los papas de las tres… markus fue muy galante con las mamas y muy cortes con los papas… solo dire que al final lo llamaban hijo… ··quien no quedria a markus como esposo de su hija··· bueno al final markus estaba engentado y quería descansar… asi que fueron a la villa que la alcaldesa les ofresio.

Era realmente hermosa todo hecho de nubes… y una piscina también… el sonrio "um oh si las posibilidades" dijo el sonriendo, entonces por la espalda dash lo abrasa "oh y cuales on esas posibilidades?" dijo y empeso a lamer y mordisquear desde su cuello a su orejita… "creo que ya lo sabes bien" dijo el, entonces derpy vino y empeso a desabotonarle los pantalones "EEEEPA no comas ancias cariño, primero veamos si no hay pajaros en las nubes" dijo y las chicas dieron un recorrido rápido.

Mientras llego fluttershy con una bandeja de limonadas… cuando casi se le cae al ver a markus quitándose la ropa y solo quedando en ropa interior… "EPP" dijo y markus volteo "ho, hola shy, las chicas fueron a ver si hay alguien espiando y quien esta por aquí…" "si, yo este… um... porque te quitas la ropa… honeybunny?" "oh eso, es que quiero darme una zabullida en la psicina y no traje bañador" dijo y corriendo se subió a la tabla y dio un salto con spiral doble y mortal invertida.

El salió y se recargo en la orilla con una sonrisa picara… "el agua esta algo fría shy… por que no vienes aquí y… la calentamos juntos… my snugglebunny" dijo y shy rápidamente descendió al agua aun lado de el, y este la tomo en sus brazos y se empesaron a besar… ella ato sus patas alrededor de su cuello y el empeso a acariciar su espalda y alas… "hurm hurm" se separaron shy con la lengua de fuera y el se relamió los labios.

Frente a el estaban ditzy y rainbow "interrumpimos…?" dijo RD con la ceja levantada "um pues si… pero donde caben dos… caben mas" dijo el y las jalo de la cola al agua, entonces empesaron a jugar a corretearse y arrojarse agua… en eso derpy se tira una "BALA DE CAÑON" y mojo a todos… cuando el agua se calmo se vio a ditzy en los brasos de markus "uh buena atrapada muffin" dijo y lo empeso a besar "uh por celestia, markus… creo que perdiste algo" dijo dash y entonces se vio a shy saliendo del agua "no veo nada" dijo quitándose algo de la cabeza… y era… los bóxers de markus…

Entonces las dos fillys miraron la tranca erecta de markus que seguía besando a ditzy "que esperaban, el agua esta fría" dijo el y puso a ditzy acostada en la orilla de la alberca y le empeso a meter lentamente su arma, "oh muffin que rico es tenerte dentro" "um es delicioso estar dentro de ti" dijo pero entonces dash lo agarro "tengo una mejor idea… markus alguna vez lo has hecho dentro de una nube?" markus sonrio sexymente ante la sonrisa picara de dash… ditzy no estaba feliz por la interrupción pero el hacerlo con el en una nube sonaba lindo.

Dash bajo con una nube muy esponjosa y las tres se metieron con markus… markus se acosto en la nube y disfruto contra su piel desnuda la suavidad de esta… mientras las chicsa lo exitaban lamiendo su cuerpo… markus tomo a shy y puso su femeneidad sobre su cara y shy solo la tallaba contra el mientras el le daba una oral… dash bajo y junto con ditzy lamian su falo, pero despues dash empezó a clavarse la estaca de markus mientras se besaba con ditzy, entonces ditzy sintió la mano de markus urgandole su gruta…

markus se levanto cuando sintió a las tres venirse… el ni estaba cerca de eso… acosto a dash boca arriba con shy encima de ella y empeso a penetrar a shy, mientras esas dos se besaban ditzy estaba recostada en un pedasito de nube que le daba la cena cervida a markus… justo frente a su cara y este le dio una rica oral… urgando desde su vagina hasta su ano… "oh si markus que rica lengua si asi devórame mas" "OH MARKUS OH OH" decía shy "um si markus dale mas duro dale como a mi siii" decía dash exitada pues tallaba su femeneidad contra la penetrada de shy.

Despues las volvió a cambian de nuevo "nos volvemos a encontrar" le dijo a ditzy cuando la volvia a penetrar… las tenia a las tres lado a lado en cuanto y mientras le daba a ditzy con la mano izquierda sodomizaba a dash y con la derecha a shy… las bonbeo pr largo rato "oh mi ah ano ahah" decía dash con la lengua de fuera, shy estaba babeando con la boca jadeante "oh honeyyyyyy" decía "ah mufmuf fiinnn" decía ditzy siendo cabalgada como loca, entonces se salió de ella y se puso frente a ellas, "abran bien aquí les va su carga de leche" dijo y se vino en sus rostros…

"ah como amo la leche caliente de mi muffin" "ah siempre es la mejor, caliente y espesa" dijo dash lamiendo la cabeza del falo de markus "honeybunny quiero mas" dijo shy lamiéndose los cascos… el sonrio… "tenemos toda la noche" dijo el y se sobo la estaca y las chicas lo miraban con ojos brilantes y las colas moviéndolas como perritos…

Esa noche markus durmió con las tres en la cama, pero entonces la naturaleza llamo y fue al baño, al salir miro a su alrededor y miro cloudsdale de noche… "es hermoso" "tu lo eres mas" dijo una voz caliente detrás de el… dash lo contemplaba… ahí desnudo… siendo enmarcado por la luz de la luna, el sonrio y su amiguito también empeso a reaccionar… "um alguien parece feliz de verme" dijo dash volando a el y este la tomo en sus brazos y la empeso a besar apasionadamente… era lo que amaba de dash… era salvaje y lista para todo…

Pero también sumisa… la acomodo contra la pared y tomandola del cabuz le perforo su vagina con su tranca… "OHHH MY BOLTSPARK" dijo ella haciendo sus ojos hacia tras mientras era taladrada por markus… el la estaba acribillando con su magnum, no le importaba nada, dash era resistente y le encantaba sentirse dolorida despues del sexo… ella y rarity eran algo masoquistas…

Se la saco y la volteo y allí contra el vidrio de la ventana se la dejo ir duro… "OH MARKUSSSSS" decía ella cuando sintió la leche de markus inundarle su caliente vagina… el sentia que la vaginita ambrienta de dash lo estaba exprimiendo hasta la ultima gota… el se salió de ella y se siguieron besando hasta que dash se durmió "no te querías ir a dormir sin tu leche caliente primero" dijo y la acosto en un sofá y trajo una cobija y la arropo…

El sex le había dado hambre y se fue a la cocina… allí descucrio a ditzy metida en un gabinete "no no puedo alcanzar a ahahahAHAHAH UMMMMAHHAHA QUE RICOOOO" dijo al sentir la cabeza del pene de markus rozando su entrada femenina… "asi que buscando un bocadillo de media noche?" dijo el sodomisandola con sus dedos mientras seguía jugando con su humeda entrada "buscaba gagagalletas" dijo ella "pues que te parece unas galletas de crema de mani" dijo el dejándola ir para que ella saliese del gabinete y el tenia una galleta jugando en su boca… (las galletas estaban en un gabinete superior)"quieres leche con tus galletas?" dijo el sobándose su mástil y ella se relamió los labios… "um rico".

El se sento en el mostrador y ella se la fue metiendo lentamente sentándose sobre el "siiii me encanta tenerla dentro, lo amo muffin, lo amo" decía ella saltando sobre su entrepierna "um suave y estrecha me encanta" decía y se metió una galleta en la boca… ella sonrio y se empesaron a besar mientras sus lenguas peleaban y la galleta era distribuida en sus bocas… "rica" "si lo eres" dijo el "me refería a la galleta" dijo ditzy "si también" dijo y se volvieron a besar…

Ditzy se lo saco y acostándose ahora ella sobre la mesa del comedor se separo las nalgas "damelo por atrás muffin siiiii" dijo y el sonrio "um un lindo trasero talladito, lo adoro" dijo y se la empeso a meter, asi ditzy estaba jadeante boca abajo en la mesa mientras el le daba duro por atrás… le perforo duro hasta el fondo era casi impensable que algo tan grande, largo y grueso cupiese en ese pequeño agujero….

Ditzy se vino cuando sintió a markus reventar en su trasero… "disfrutala mi lovelybubble disfruta de mi leche llenando tu interior… "um me gusta estar llena de mi muffin…" dijo y se quedo dormida en la mesa… markus tomo un mantel y la cubrió con el y se fue al baño…

Markus estaba sudoroso y quería tomar un baño antes de irse a dormir… cuando entro al baño estaba shy sentada en la taza… "o cielos lo siento" "yo este ya terminaba yo oh po r equestria" decía ella, entonces el sonrio… paso directo a la regadera y ya adentro la abrió… miro a shy por el empañado vidrio y la vio levantarse… parecía que solo vino ha hacer del uno y ya se estaba lvanado las manos cuando markus le dijo "shy te molestaría tallarme la espalda?" "ep" dijo pero fue donde estaban las esponjas y el jabon y entro con el, markus la tomo y empeso a besarlo, "pero que hay de su espalda?" dijo jadeante "solo quieres lavar mi espalda oh algo mas" dijo ojeando su pene erecto… ella sonrio y el se la sento en las piernas y la empeso a enjabonar "oh honeybunny que no te hiba a enjabonar yo?" "bueno la esponja debe estar bien jabonosa" dijo y shy se abochorno.

Shy sonrio y se le empeso a tallar y con sus alas labo sensualmente su pene y bolas… despues subia y tallaba su pecho contra el de el y se hiba y tallaba con su trasero la espalda de markus… "honey…" decía ella y el sonrio, abrió la regadera y bajo el agua la beso, tallo con delicadeza su cuerpo y el agua se llevo el jabon y el bajo a succionar su vagina… despues le lamio su ano y subió a lamer sus pequeños pechitos y subiendo a su cuello y a sus labios…

Luego le ofreció su mástil "dime shy como lo quieres" ella lo miro y lamio sus labios "en… mi… boca" "entonces deboramelo" dijo y se la metió, ella la succiono hasta el fondo chupando agusto su escencia… el la puso contra la pared y le bombeo la boca duro, despues la puso en un 69 y el dedeaba y lamia su intimidad y ella segia lamiendo su pene hasta la base e hiba de su mástil a sus bolas…

Siguió dándole duro hasta que se vino en su boca "tomatela shy TOMATELA TODAES TUYAAAAAA" dijo mientras se venia en su caliente boca, shy succiono duramente y no dejaba ir ni una gota… "oh my honeybunny" dijo mientras markus limpiaba su semen de la comisura de los labios… "my snugglebunny" dijo y la llevo a la cama… allí acosto a las tres y en su lado derecho puso a dash y le metió su mano en la vagina, a ditzy la puso en su izquierda y dedeo su ano y a shy en su entre pierna quien durmió con su pene en la boca….

Antes de irse a casa compraron varios subenirs y lo volvieron a hacer dentro de una nube… y despues bajaron a casa… no había nadie y AJ les aviso de un desastre en la ciudad…

Al dia siguiente se fueron a casa y había un gran problema… en la biblioteca una especie de monstruo entro al laboratorio y lo destruyo y no solo eso… la cosa se había llevado a spike… markus se sintió rabiar y le juro a twilight que encontraría a spike sin importar nada…

-*/-*/-*/-/-**/-*/*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/*/- */-*/-/*-

Elenahedgehog: uh sexo de altura(u) uh si solo pegasy (¬º¬) en que proyecto estaría trabajando twilight y donde estará spike?…(^v^)


End file.
